Phineas and Ferb: Kickin' it Up a Notch
by JokerHenchmen29
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb build an Other Dimension-Inator, they uncover a brand new world. Secrets are re-discovered, surprises are revealed, and not everything is as it seems. Takes place Post ATSD. Rated T just in case.
1. Dimension Traveling

**A/N **

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic! It's going to be a series that may or may not be written depending on what I think of them. This is after the events of ATSD just to let you know. And by the way, KIUN stands for Kickin' it up a Notch.**

* * *

The sun beat down on the Tri-State Area just like any other summer afternoon. The sky was clear, the weather was nice, and the birds were singing high above in their nests. It was a picture perfect day for Phineas and ferb. As soon as they woke up, they began to build a new contraption for the day. The backyard instantly flooded with blueprints, satellites, toolboxes, and wires. But the step-brothers worked fast and hard to complete it. Right when they were putting finishing touches on their machine, their friendly neighbor Isabella entered into the backyard.

"Hey Ferb.", she greeted with a wave."Hi Phineas..." she said as she blushed slightly

"Hey Isabella! We've just finished today's project. I present to you, The Other Dimesnion-Inator!", the young inventor exclaimed. The two boys stepped back and revealed the machine. It looked like a shower nozzle but it had a magnifying glass, a cylinder base, and it all ran on wires.

"Cool! What does it do?" Isabella asked with intrest.

"It's a machine that can take people to other dimensions. Here I'll show you.", Phineas replied. He pressed one of the buttons many buttons on the side of the machine and a green swirling portal began to take form. This caught the attention of their sister, Candace. She stared down at her brothers from her bedroom window, grinning maniaclly.

"Wait until Mom sees this!" She squeled. Candace sprinted out of her room and confronted her busy mother in the kitchen.

"Mom!", She cried. "You have to come outside. Phineas and Ferb built a dimesion portal thingy! BUST 'EM, BUST'EM, BUST 'EM!"

"Candace, not now." Linda said while stirring salad, "I have to make lunch."

"But it'll be really quick! You just have to see!" Candace started tugging on her mother's arms.

"Candace, let go!" Linda tugged away harder from her daughter's grip. But Candace pulled with all her strength until Linda lost her grip on the spoon. It went flying through the window, smashing it into glass shards. The spoon wedged into one of the buttons on the Other Dimension-Inator. It but buzzed for a moment, but Phineas was too eager to even notice.

"It's time to dimension travel!", he declared. The three stood back and jumped into the portal. Back in the kitchen, Linda glared angrily at Candace.

"Candace Gertude Flynn! I have had it with you and this busting obsession. I order you to go to the mall this instant and act like a normal teenager. Understand!"

"But mom..."

"GO!", Linda cried. Candace scowled at her and left the house. Linda sighed in relief and said,

"Sending her to the mall for breaking a window is not a real punishment, but it is one for Candace." She pulled out a drawer and produced another spoon. She continued to stir the salad once more. Not noticing the machine that her sons had built outside.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry for the short chappie. Don't worry! They'll get longer. I kinda felt like Linda has had it up to the point of getting tired of chasing after Candace's imaginary force. So I let her blow her top ;) See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. A New World

**A/N**

**Here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella couldn't believe their eyes. They were standing in a beautiful jungle where life teemed all around and there was color everywhere. Vines swooped down from tall branches, swaying in the cool breeze. A tiny creek was nearby, with water padding down on the stones.

"Wow!", which was all Isabella could say. Phineas smiled and said,

"Well, we can't travel standing here now can't we?", He walked towards the vines and motioned Ferb and Isabella to come follow. The three of them wandered into the patch, looking more closely at the vines.

"That's weird. I've never seen suction cups on vines before.", Phineas pondered. He stared curiously at a blue vine with spiky pricks all over the outer covering. A row of suction cups moved in and out slowly. As if breathing. Isabella walked up to another vine and raised an eyebrow. She slowly inched her finger towards it. Ferb, who was standing behind her, saw two vines on the ground inching towards both of her ankles. His eyes widened and he pushed his best friend out of the way. She screamed when his body impacted onto her's as they toppled over. The vines on the ground smooshed together make a noxious sound echoed through the vine patch.

Phineas turned his head to see what all the commotion was about until the vine he was just looking at suddenly sucked onto his cheek. He yelped and immediately started pulling on the vine. But its grasp was firm and it started rising the young inventor upward into the tree. Ferb pushed off of Isabella, pulled a plier from his pockets and raced towards his brother. Phineas was only fingers reach from the ground when Ferb jumped into the air and cut the tip of the vine that met Phineas's cheek. A high-pitched scream was heard at the top of the tree as Phineas plummeted to the ground.

Black ooze squirted out from the torn half, staining all over the two step-brothers. Another vine shot down in front of Ferb and slapped him. The boy went flying to the ground, leaving a bloody gash on his cheek.

"Phineas! Ferb!", Isabella cried. She took action and helped Phineas to his feet. She hoisted Ferb by the shoulder and the three of them fled. More vines expanded towards them as they ran out of the patch. A sudden jerk from above stopped the vines in their tracks. Like heads, the tips of the vines turned and saw that they expanded as far as they could. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella watched horrified as the mob slithered back into their patch. They sighed in relief and slumped to the ground.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Phineas said still shaking. He then turned his gaze onto Ferb, whose cheek dripped with blood. Isabella worrriedly looked at her crush and asked,

"Got a bandage on you?" Phineas shook his head sadly. Isabella scowled and ranted,

"If only I didn't leave my Fireside Girl First Aid kit at home. I'm sorry guys,but we have to go home."

"I'm with you on this,Izzy. But it's going to be a lot more complicated getting home.", Phineas started to say.

"What do you mean?"

"It takes 800 million giga-watts of power to travel dimensions counter-clockwise. Unfortunately, the dimension remote can't do that unless with the help of a power grid. Which we don't have at the moment?"

"Dimension remote?" Isabella asked puzzled.

"Yea!", Phineas exclaimed as he pulled out a green remote from his pocket. "I thought of building this so that if we get lost, we could always use it to get home. And it's as easy as pie to travel dimensions clockwise with this baby!"

"So we have to cross all the other dimensions in order to get home?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes we do." He said meekly. Isabella sighed tiredly and said,

"Okay. We should start dimension hopping then. For Ferb's sake, he's losing a lot of blood." The two turned and stared at the young british boy with the matted cheek that started swelling up. Determined to take care of Ferb, Phineas cranked the handle on the remote and pushed a button. A green portal started to take form from the satellite dish. But a sudden snap sound erupted and the portal disappeared. Phineas slapped his hand to his forehead and cried,

"Aw man, I forgot! We need a power source in order to cross dimensions clockwise too!"

"It's ok!" Isabella reassured him. "All we have to do is find it."

"But don't you see, Isabella. We're trapped! We have no idea what other dangers lie ahead! This is all my fault..."

"Phineas Flynn? Are you blaming yourself on all of this?" Isabella asked stunned.

"And what if I am?", Phineas replied with a narrowed brow, "I let my naive personality get the best of me. We almost got eaten or killed by...whatever the heck those things were!"

"Phineas, we've been in danger before..."

"But this is different. I knew when there was danger lying ahead. That time when we went in that haunted house, I knew there were going to be dangerous monsters in there! I knew that Mitch was going to enslave everyone on Meap's planet including us! But I didn't know about the vines here in this dimension. Ferb nearly lost a cheek for saving my life because of me. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't so optimistic so that I can see how everything can't be all good and nice!"

Phineas took a breath and looked down at his feet. Isabella could have hardly believed what she just witnessed. Phineas, the most upbeat and optimistic boy she had ever met had just snapped and was wishing to be less optimistic. She lifted his chin until his eyes met hers. She then realized something. In those eyes of her crush, they didn't reflect anger or stress from what just happened. It was fear. Fear of that he would'nt be able to save her or Ferb from this dimension. If she knew any better, Isabella swore that she saw tears forming in his big blue orbs. However, she smiled softly and said,

"This wasn't your fault, Phineas. We're just going on an adventure. And adventures have obstacles and risks. When something comes out that wasn't planned or ready for, it isn't anyones fault. It just happens. And your optimistic personality, that's the best thing about you! It inspires people to always see the good side of things instead of the bad. It makes you unique."

Phineas slowly smiled at his best friend. She was right. Adventures do have obstacles And what was he thinking about having less optimistic personality.

"You're right, Izzy. I think I just overreacted. I don't want to lose you guys, that's all." He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ferb, smiling. Phineas grinned and said,

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find that power source!"

"That's the spirit!" Isabella cried.

"The only problem is," Phineas said slowly, "I have no idea where to start. Where are we gonna find power in this huge-" Ferb suddenly pulled the remote from his step-brother's hand. Isabella and Phineas watched in confusion as Ferb pressed a combination of buttons. He then presented it to them with the screen showing a blinking arrow pointing upwards.

"Is that a power tracking system you installed in there?", Phineas asked. Ferb nodded reluctantly.

"Ferb, you're a genius!" He cried. "Alright guys, we're heading north." The three of them started walking merrily into the jungle in hope to finding the source.

* * *

After a while, the gang was getting closer and closer towards the power source. The jungle so far was nothing but trees and strange plants. The sounds of animals echoed through the trees, but none appeared. They came across a creek where on the other side there was nothing but fog. They crossed it cautiously and entered the fog.

"This fog is really thick.", Isabella commented. "And it smells funny."

"Stay together." Phineas added. "We don't want to get lost." They walked farther on until Ferb started grunting.

"Ferb, you okay?" Phineas asked. Ferb rubbed his hand on his bloody cheek and winced.

"It stings a little.", he mumbled.

"Let me take a look at it.", Phineas said to him. He slowly retracted Ferb's hand from his cheek. Phineas yelped and flung back. Ferb collapsed to the ground, grunting with pain. Isabella ran over and screamed. His cheek was bubbling with black ooze. Just like the ooze from the vines.

"You grab one shoulder and I'll grab the other!" Phineas ordered. "Hang in there, Ferb, we're almost there!" Isabella did as she was told and both of them ran as fast they could while carrying Ferb. A meer minute had passed when Phineas felt Ferb getting heavier and heavier. He looked to his right and saw Isabella looking tired and weak.

"Phineas...I can't, breath.", she sputtered. She then collapsed and started coughing uncontrollably. Phineas himself started feeling weak and dizzy.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of this fog!" Phineas tried with all his might to carry both of them, but his strength weakened more and more. He then too collapsed and Ferb flipped over. Phineas's vision was blurry and he felt the world pressing against him like a tight room. But then he heard something. A big humming sound was heard from above. And there was yelling. Men yelling. And Phineas's world went black.

* * *

**A/N**

**OH NOES! Cliffhanger! Betcha didn't expect that!**

**But I will clear up a few things/say what I need to say:**

**First off, I was not rushing the Phinabella in this,there is going to be plenty more coming up.**

**Second, I metioned that I can be corny...and yea that speech Isabella gave was corn on cob corny :/ Sorry that was the best I could think of.**

**Third, I was going to give Phineas anger and stress instead of fear for the vine attack, but then I realized. They've encountered who knows what for like 5 years now! I wasn't going to let him snap right there about it. So I put fear since he cares for Isabella and Ferb and would be devastated if anything happened to them.**

**Lastly, it will be awhile until you see Chapter 3. I have school,rehearsals,homework etc. So don't worry if I can't get it in tomorrow or sooner.**

**I guess that's it. See ya!**


	3. Familiar Faces

Candace scowled to herself as she walked into the city. She groaned and slumped down on a nearby bench to wait for the bus. Cars bustled by her as she thought,

_"It's going to take forever for that bus to get here!",_ she thought to herself with an angry sigh. Normally, she would have nothing against going to the mall but this time it was for a "punishment". A punishment that she didn't deserve. No matter how hard she tried, her mother could never see Phineas and Ferb's inventions. Candace played with her fingers and thought,

_"How does it work? Where do their inventions go? Why does it happen when Mom shows up" _She stared into the sky as if it would give her answers. But something did caught her attention instead. On a purple balcony was a swirling green circle. Candace gasped. It was Phineas and Ferb's dimension portal.

"Gotcha!",she hissed. Coincidentally, the building with the balcony was just across the street. She jumped for joy and sprinted across without even looking. Cars halted to a screeching stop and the drivers yelled angrily at her. But she didn't care. Her shoe sole skidded onto the asphalt as she pulled open the building door. Candace was about to use the elevator until she saw a sign propped up in front of it that read:

**Out of Order, Enter Door and use Stairs. Thank You!**

"Of course.", Candace said dully. She opened the door to the stairs and started climbing.

* * *

"You're too late, Perry the Platypus! I give you, the Other Dimension-Inator!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz bellowed . Perry stood in a fighting stance as he gazed at the evil machine. His eyes narrowed before at his nemesis with pure disgust. But under his mask of stoic, was nervousness and a hint of fear.

_Does he remember?, _Perry thought, _He must know something about that day. He couldn't have built this without that memory. Doofenshmirtz isn't that smart. _Perry put his thoughts to aside and looked at the evil doctor.

"I know what you're thinking.", he said with a grin. "Where's the off switch? Where's the self destruct button? Where's that darn plug that would make my job more easier to beat the pulp out of this guy? Well guess what pal. There's nothing!" He laughed insanely but Perry didn't move a muscle. The scientist suddenly stopped himself and wondered,

"But it's weird, isn't it? I always put something on my inventions that would ruin everything, but this time I don't. Hm, I wonder why?" Perry knew why. He knew everything that happened that day. How his owners discovered his secret identity and how hurt they were. How they had to battle against another Doofenshmirtz that was more threatening, and how they all sacrificed this memory to keep him as their pet. Perry was about to immediately attack Dr.D when a loud banging was heard from the door.

"Phineas and Ferb! You guys are so busted!", screamed the voice from the other side. Perry's eyes widened in fear. It was Candace.

_No. It can't be. It can't be! Why did she have to come up here? _

"Uh, I think you have the wrong address." Doofenshmirtz said with a raised eyebrow. Before anyone else could respond, the door hinges broke and Candace came sprinting in at full speed. Perry acted quickly and switched into pet mode. Unfortunately, he did so right under Candace's feet. She tripped and collided head first into one of the button on the machine. It buzzed for a second then went silent. winced and said,

"Ouch. That must have hurt." Candace slowly got to her knees and put a hand to her temple to make the room stop spinning.

"Listen, I already have an agent here to ruin my plans so I don't think I need some teenager's help.", he said angrily as he walked towards her. Perry, in pet mode, circled around the two of them keeping a close eye to see what Doofenshmirtz might do. Candace got to her feet and wobbled around trying to keep her balance. She misplaced her footing and fell onto Doofenshmirtz. He grunted as he held onto the unexpecting girl that fell into his arms. Her vision cleared and she stared face to face at the man before her. They both gasped.

"Do I know you?", they both asked at the same time. Doofenshmirtz reluctantly dropped her to the ground and replied,

"Well, I've seen many teenagers before but for some reason you stand out. It-it's like I've seen you before but for some reason I feel like we know each other once." He knelt down to her and concluded,

"I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I can say the same thing about you.", she irritatedly said. From a close distance,Perry watched with sweat prickling down his head.

_I know where this is going. I have to get Candace away from here. _Perry chattered and it caught their attention.

"Oh, there you are Perry.", Candace said as she picked him up.

"Perry?"

"Yea, he's my brother's pet platypus.", she said with a sigh. Dr.D's eyes lit up as he exclaimed,

"Y'know my nemesis bears the same name and he's also a platypus! In fact, he's right over-" He turned to introduce Agent P but saw no sight of him. He was gone.

"Over where?"

"Huh. I guess he left.", he said scratching his chin. "Well if you don't mind, I have a Tri-State Area to take over. So if you show yourself out, I will be eternally grateful!" He started leading Candace to the broken door with a very relieved platypus tucked under her arms.

_Thank goodness. I hope she never comes here again, that was way to close._

Candace halted to a stop as she suddenly remembered why she came up here in the first place.

"Hold on a sec. What is that thing?", she asked with a pointed finger.

"Oh that? That's just my Other Dimension-Inator. It takes people to other dimensions! I thought of it while I was- Gah!" Candace tugged onto his lab coat collar with her hand and hissed,

"Listen,buddy! My brothers made the exact same machine and are now in another dimension. If you don't help me get them back, it's going to get ugly!" Doofenshmirtz bursted out laughing. She glared psychotically at him as he slapped his knees.

"You-you think I would take orders from you? This is just hilarious! I would never help you! We barely know each other and still you want me to help find your brothers." He laughed until tears were streaming down his cheeks. He calmed down and wiped his tears. He then narrowed his eyes and simply growled,

"Forget it." Candace glared at him until she did something that even Perry was impressed at. Candace dropped Perry to the ground and grabbed Doofenshmirtz's arms. She secured them to his back and she used her foot to push him against the nearest wall. He cried in pain as she squished him against it.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Doofenshmirtz nodded in fear. She was obviously someone you don't want to mess with. Perry watched in fascination at them.

_Wow. Well what do ya know. _Candace let go of her grip and the evil doctor slumped to the ground. He winced in pain and mumbled,

"You're insane."

"I would go to extreme lengths to get my brothers back!", she said fiercely. She picked up Perry once more and headed towards the Other Dimension-Inator. Perry quickly tried squirming out of her arms, but Candace's grip was tight.

_NO! Candace go back, please!_

"Stop moving, you little meat brick.", she hissed in his ear. Doofenshmirtz met her at the portal as she ordered,

"You go first."

"Me? Why not-" Candace gave him a glare and he fell silent. If he said anything else, Candace would throw him off the balcony. He gulped and he took a step into the portal. Minutes passed and he didn't return. Candace felt guilty. She might have been a little hard on this guy.

"Sir?", she asked nervously into the portal, "Are you okay?" A hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed as it pulled her in. The room instantly became quiet.

* * *

**A/N**

**Chapter 3 is finally here! **

**Okay, first things first, if you don't like how insane Candace is in this story, then stop reading now! You are going to get a lot more of it later on...**

**Second, yes I know that Amnesia-Inator means memory loss. It didn't say that it doesn't leave behind blurry images of someone or stuff like that.**

**Third, there will be Perry's thoughts in this, I might not do this for all of my PnF stories.**

**On another note, there is going to be a lot of chemistry between Candace and Doofenshmirtz in this. NOT SHIPPING!**

** Off to Chapter 4!**


	4. Gilda

**A/N**

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I was busy. And my internet was down, but I'm here now with Chapter 4!**

* * *

Candace couldn't believe her eyes. The portal that led her to the top of a sandy cliff presented her with a gorgeous view of a jungle. Trees spread everywhere with moss absorbing on their bark. The sounds of creatures echoed all around with rustles of leaves moving inside. She even gasped when she actually saw a _human _riding on a bird like creature. Candace didn't want to leave this beautiful view.

"It's amazing, isn't it?", Doofenshmirtz unknowingly said next to her. Candace jumped in surprise and glared at him,

"You didn't have to pull me in like that! I thought I was being captured by a native or something." Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and replied,

"What was I supposed to do? Leave you in my penthouse with all my inventions that you'll mess up?" He suddenly widened his eyes and asked,

"Hey, wait a minute. Why did you have to bring me along? I don't give a hoot about your brothers, they're probably eaten by a monster at this point." Candace ignored his comment and replied,

"You're a smart guy, to an extent. I need someone to figure out stuff and build things. And I need someone as bait for a creature so that I can get a second head start." Anger boiled inside of him, but he narrowed his eyes and said,

"Well, I guess we better get going then Miss, uh..."

"Oh, I'm Candace. Candace Flynn.", she said with her hand out, forgetting to introduce herself. Doofenshmirtz pushed her hand aside and exclaimed,

"I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Future leader of the Tri-State Area! But soon, I'll take over this Tri-State Area as well. That's virtually a six state area!" Candace awkwardly looked at him and took a step back. Now that she met this crazy person, it was time to find her brothers. Candace looked to her left and saw a shrub of leaves. She decided to go that direction and she started pushing them back. When all of them were behind her, it revealed a stone wall with an empty door hole. Candace hoisted Perry in her arms and she walked in with Doofenshmirtz following behind.

What was on the other side surprised all three of them. A rocky canvas stretched on for miles inside. It resembled the Grand Canyon in a way. Except it was blue and it had another doorway to the far right. They both walked over to it and saw a sign that was planted firmly into the rocky ground. It read:

_Those who seek knowledge and power, you have never talked with an elder before then._

_Those who seek dark magic and evil, should high tail outta here if you know what's good for you._

_Leave all weapons outside before entering,_

_Truly yours,_

_-Gilda, the Mad and Holy Old Witch_

After reading, the two of them looked at each other suspiciously. Candace wondered,

"Why would anyone want to live in this rocky place? It's ugly and not that...clean."

"So what. This sign sounds like it came from a crazy old lady who would live in a place like this.", Doofenshmirtz replied. Candace strangely agreed with him. She suddenly had an idea.

"Maybe this witch can help us!", Candace exclaimed.

"Whoa, what? Are you crazy? What part of "witch" do you not get?", Doofenschmirtz cried.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, if she does attack us. I'll push you up against her first."

"Thanks.", Dr. D mumbled sarcastically without trying to strangle her. Candace walked into the doorway as quietly as a mouse. Doofenshmirtz followed in behind her with seething anger. Perry had sweat trickling down his head as they continued farther in. He still tried to squirm out of her arms to lead her away, but it was no use. About a feet in, the three of them started smelling horrid smells and hearing machinery turn with rusty gears. The two gasped as they finally came across the witch's lair. In the walls, were carved heads of gods and goddesses that they had never seen before. Shelves were stacked with bottles, goblets, and boxes. Cauldrons boiled from all around with potion ingredients floating in midair and reluctantly dropping into the concoction.

But in the center of it all, stood a ginormous mechanical beast head that had teeth as sharp as knifes and lobster claws. The gears on the back of it turned steady with pipes leaking in the cracks. Candace, Doof, and Perry couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of it. Doofenshmirtz backed up a few feet to get a closer look. But he backed up too far and hit his back against a nearby shelf. A box fell from it and opened up a furry, black, and snarling creature. It hissed at the three of them, showing a black tongue and blood red teeth. Candace and Doofenshmirtz screamed and embraced each other in fear to see what the creature might do next.

"Hey! Who's messin' with my stuff?" a voice shrieked out. They looked towards the direction of the voice and saw who it was. A small, plump old woman stood with a disapproving look on her face. Her frail old hair was covered by an old yellow gardeners hat that reeked with a foul stench. A long blue dress that covered her feet swayed back and forth. Glasses that made her pupils the size of marbles covered her face. She adjusted her brown shaw, and came forward.

"I told them a thousand times to have villagers wait at the doorstep, but no! You two had to be curious and wonder in and mess with my things." She sighed tiredly and grabbed the creature in her two hands. It howled and yapped at her, extending claws at her face. She stuffed the creature back into the box with a huff. While placing it back on the shelf, Candace loosened her grip on Doofenshmirtz and asked,

"Ms. Gilda, Witch Lady?" The old woman turned and smiled slightly saying,

"May I help you child?"

"Wait a sec. _Your _Gilda?", Dr. D cried. He stood there for a moment pushing Candace from his arms. Suddenly, he bursted out laughing again while pointing at Gilda.

"You're the witch? Really, is this a joke? You're nothing but an old lady! A fraud!"

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz!", Candace cried, "Now who's the crazy person! She can do things to you!"

"Oh c'mon! The worst she can do is beat me with a cane.", he said with a chuckle. Candace rubbed her temple and told Gilda,

"I apologize for his immature behavior. I just met him and I'm really regretting it."

"No need to apologize. I know how to take care of a prejudice soul like this one.", she said with a wink. She crackled her knuckles and pointed her fingers at the giggling doctor. With a few words in a obscure language, Gilda pushed her fingers outward and the room flooded with light. Candace and Perry squinted and when they re-opened their eyes, they widened in shock. In Doofenshmirtz's place, was a green, scaly lizard that had his face and brown hair. Candace didn't know whether to scream or laugh, but Perry tried to stifle a giggle. The Doofenshmirtz lizard licked his eyeball, unaware of the circumstances. Until he saw his reflection in a cracked piece of glass. His scream came out as a gurgling noise and Candace couldn't help but guffaw at his reaction. She dropped Perry to the ground, giving him a chance to form a plan.

_Finally!,_ he thought, _Now if I could just "playfully" catch Doofenshmirtz, Candace will see me take away the poor guy, follow me out of this dimension, and right back home. And then I'll build a machine that will turn him back to normal tomorrow. _With that done, Perry casually walked over to his nemesis and sniffed him. Gilda, with her arms crossed and a proud smug, watched with a smile.

"I think your uh, um...pet, likes him.", she commented wondering the heck Perry was. Candace giggled,

"Heh, heh, yea. I told you so Dr.D!" Perry then followed his plan and snapped his jaw down at Doofenshmirtz. He yelped and quickly crawled away from Perry. He chased after him and cornered the poor doctor. He grabbed Heinz in his mouth and shut it tight, then ran towards the exit. Like he planned, Candace struck a face of horror.

"No, Perry! Drop the crazy guy! He isn't a lizard!" She turned to Gilda and cried,"Stop him! He has no idea what he's doing." Gilda nodded,

"You're right. I think he has learned his lesson." She raised her arms slowly and a patch of vines blocked the exit like a fence. Perry halted to a stop and glared in annoyance.

_Perfect. I was only this close. _

"Perry! Come here boy!", Candace ordered. Perry strode to her legs obediently and waited.

"Sit." Perry sat reluctantly. "Now spit him out." Perry narrowed his eyes at her but spat Dr. Doofenshmirtz out of his mouth, covering him in spit.

"Good boy.", she praised petting his head roughly. Gilda then flicked her wrists once more, and the lizard instantly turned back into Doofenshmirtz. He coughed and spattered as he wiped off the platypus saliva from his lab coat.

"That. Was. HORRIBLE!", he cried,"I never want to experience that again for as long as I live.", he pointed at Gilda and shouted,"You're mad!"

"Didn't you read the sign?", she asked slyly. Doofenshmirtz glared at her and stood next to Candace.

"Not one word.", he said through his teeth.

"Now. What do you want from me?", Gilda asked getting down to business.

"My brothers and their friend are lost somewhere. We aren't from here, we live in another dimension. We, well, I need your help finding them. So can you?", Candace pleaded. Gilda thought about this. She gave a kind smile and said,

"Of course I will, child. Just let me find my crystal ball, it can find anything here in Danville."

"Wait. We're in Danville right now?" Doof asked. She nodded and scurried off to find her crystal. Clatters and sounds of her moving things echoed against the wall of the rocky cave.

"So,", she said from afar,"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes!", Doofenshmirtz cried.

"No!" Candace exclaimed. They both looked at each other awkwardly. Doofenshmirtz added,

"Well, we say that we look familiar, but we don't exactly know each other."

"Ah. Sounds complicated.", Gilda said. More movement aroused in the lair until she spoke again,

"Would you all like something to drink?"

"I would!" Dr.D replied,"Being a lizard really makes your tounge parched."

"I guess so.", Candace said. A few minutes later, Gilda came out with two goblets and bowl full of red liquid. The three of them looked at it suspiciously.

"Fresh squeezed raspberry juice! My favorite!", the witch chimed. She place the bowl at Perry's feet. Candace and Doof took the goblets and shrugged. They each took a sip and saw that it didn't taste that bad. Doofenshmirtz took a gulp and suddenly started making coughing sounds. He took a hand to his lung and started gagging.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" Candace screamed worriedly. Heinz then chuckled loudly and said,

"Gotcha!" Candace punched him hard in the arm and mumbled,

"You immature little jerk!" He wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down. But his eyes suddenly widened. Doof reluctantly dropped the goblet and fell to the floor unconscious. Candace glared at him angrily,

"Ha, ha. You're such a comedian. Stop acting like a monkey!" He didn't move. Doofenshmirtz laid perfectly still on the ground floor.

"Heinz?"

"Oh dear!", Gilda cried,"This is very bad!" Candace tried to shake him awake, but found her vision also blurry. She tried to focus, but all she could see were stars. She instantly dropped to the ground with the goblet rolling out of her hands. Perry's eyes widened and he rushed towards Candace. He sat on her stomach and tried shaking her awake.

_Wake Up! Wake Up! Please, Candace wake up!, _Perry screamed in his mind. He didn't care if he had to beat the crap out of Gilda in order to get her home. Perry will go to extreme lengths in order to protect is owner. Pain aroused in the the back of his neck. Perry was caught off guard and found himself lying on the floor. He felt dizzy as everything went black. With guilt weighing down on him as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N**

**Another cliffhanger! DUN,DUN,DUN!**

**Okay, just to be clear and I'm saying this once, when I say Candace and Doof will have chemistry, I mean bonds, connections, and conversations. NOT SHIPPING! Just to clear that up if I caused confusion.**

**And if you're wondering where Phineas and Ferb are, you just have to wait and see ;)**

**Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter, but since my play is done and summer is around the corner, you'll see chapters getting published faster.**

**To Chapter 5 we go!**


	5. Memories Regained

**A/N**

**Well, my visual imagery skills are about to shine in this chapter! This is describing what's happening inside Candace and Doofenshmirtz's mind while unconscious. And maybe someone else is experiencing this not too far from there...**

* * *

_Pain erupted both their heads as they fell down a never ending hole of darkness. They could both see each other, but were transparent like ghosts from a horror movie. A sudden jerk pulled them apart, leading them in opposite directions. Doofenshmirtz halted abruptly and gasped. He was in his lair, except something has changed. He was talking to two young boys. One had a triangle head with unkempt red hair and summer fun clothes. The other had mis-matched eyes and green hair with pants that went all the way up to his armpits. A shuttle cock was lying broken against the corner with the remains of the Other-Dimension-inator._

_"Well, we can help you fix it!", cried the red headed boy,"My name's Phineas and this is my brother Ferb!"_

_"My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! But my friends call me...eh. I just got in such a funk." What Doofenshmirtz realized was that it came from his own mouth, not remembering ever saying those words. Like a light bulb, his brain clicked the two missing pieces together._

_"Ferb here is naturally handy with tools. We could fix this up here in a jiff!", the boy called Phineas cried. The room went black and Doofenshmirtz was pulled away. Candace finally halted in her subconscious and found herself talking to Stacy in the backyard._

_"Some mysterious force always takes away Phineas and Ferb's inventions when Mom shows up. This time, it took it away when I showed up! So the mysterious force recognizes that I'm now a grown up!" Candace's eyes widened when she realized that it was herself that had said that. The scene stretched later into time where a portal was standing in the center of the backyard. Doofenshmirtz landed in what appeared to be a more evil version of his lair. A man that looked exactly like him, except for the goatee and the eye patch stood next to him laughing at Phineas and Ferb. And apparently they had a cute little platypus with them._

_"He's just using you! You're just his cover, because he's a secret agent! Here I'll show you. Oh, Platyborg!" cried his more evil looking self. A cyborg version of his nemesis arrived and Dr.D felt time fast forward. He saw the Platyborg lying on the ground, the other platypus holding a fighting stance in front of the boys. And Phineas and Ferb with shocked expressions on their faces._

_"Yes! I knew it!", the second Doof exclaimed._

_"Wait a minute, I'm confused, why does their platypus fight so good?", Heinz heard himself say. The platypus rolled his eyes and placed a fedora on his head._

_"Perry the Platypus!"_

_"Really?", the eye patch Doofenshmirtz asked. Heinz shrugged and his other self smacked his temple. Candace was pulled back into a new area, where she saw two sets of her brothers! But for some reason they were paler and were wearing gray overalls. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were also there but looked different. As if someone changed their personalities drastically. But she gasped when she saw herself in different clothes that made her look more tough. A sudden pull transported Candace to an underground mine cart._

_"No, in this dimension, Perry is a cyborg. He's an agent in our dimension.", Phineas told her sitting in the front cart with Ferb. The other version turned to her and said,_

_"Even though I was a little girl, I've been focused on one thing and one thing only. Doofenshmirtz is going down, down, down-"_

_"Down, down, down, I know. But what about BFFs, or slumber parties, or busting your little brothers?", Candace unwillingly asked._

_"Busting my brothers?", her other self cried shockingly,"I've been spending every day of my life trying to protect them! I had to grow up pretty fast to shield them from Doofenshmirtz. Or 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz to you guys." Her words echoed in Candace's mind as she entered another area. Doofenshmirtz transported again to another unfamiliar place. He was again standing next to his other self where he was smiling evilly at his Norm looking robots. In each of their grasps were Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace!_

_Candace couldn't believe her eyes when she saw two Doofenshmirtz's! But with one looking more threatening than the other. But the original Doofenshmirtz had a shocked expression on his face as he tried to call out to her. Doofenshmirtz realized that his voice was somehow gone. Candace tried to respond but she too lost her voice. For no explanation whatsoever, Candace and Doofenshmirtz were somehow in one of their subconscious at the same time. The 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz broke the silence by intimidating the young Phineas._

_"Look I don't know why your being so uncooperative. All I'm asking you is to fix my machine so that I could conquer your world and enslave your loved ones."_

_"See, that's just it.", Phineas said with a narrowed brow,"Why would we build something that would lead to our own self destruction?"_

_"Whatever. I just send you two to both of your doom. Doom for all of you!", he bellowed. The Platyborg who was standing in front of Candace, pointed at her waiting for an answer. _

_"Yes, doom for her too." The Platyborg pointed at Perry._

_"Yes, even him. Doom, doom, doom, and-"_

_"Doom!", the real Doofenshmirtz unwillingly shouted,"Jinx, you owe me three sodas!"_

_"Okay, doom for him too.", the 2nd Doof said annoyed. Doofenshmirtz widened his eyes at the sudden command. Like a flash, Candace and Doof found themselves pulled together throughout the subconscious. Where they halted scared them half to death. They were dangling by a chain over a couple of feet of a lava pit where a giant creature was snarling from the top of a cage._

_"Yes! Go Goozim!", cried the other Doofenshmirtz from a TV screen. From the bottom of the cage stood Perry, trying to hold the weight of all four of them on the chain._

_"Perry! Let go of the chain!", Phineas cried,"Just trust me!" Candace and Heinz widened their eyes. They both mouthed the word "what" before being sucked further into time. They were running with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in a never ending chain of dimensions. Once again, they were sucked into time where chaos was everywhere! The Norm robots had taken over the Tri-State Area, and Candace saw every invention that her brothers had made fighting against them. A sudden pull and the two found themselves on top of Doofenshmirtz's pent house where the 2nd dimension gang were disappearing right through another portal._

_"Wow! Now that we know you're a secret agent,", Phineas exclaimed indicating Perry,"we can go on amazing adventures!"_

_"Yes, the next five minutes will be a real hoot.", the voice of a gruff man said,"Then we have to take him away forever."_

_"What!", Phineas cried,"You mean we'll never see Perry again? There has to be another way!"_

_"I'm sorry Phineas, but you know too much. It's too dangerous to have Agent P kept as a pet."_

_"Man. I never wished so much to not know something.", he said sorrowfully._

_"Wait a minute, sir!", a young nerdy kid cried,"What if we used Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-inator?"_

_"I never built that!", Doof cried,"I would have remembered."_

_"Well, I guess we could give it a try, but you all have to agree.", the gruff man said._

_"So our choice is, to remember the best day ever, remember meeting Agent P, and never see Perry again. Or forget this day ever even happened and keep Perry." There was a long silence until Ferb gently added,_

_"Well, we've had a lot of great days, but only one Perry." Lastly, Candace and Doofenshmirtz landed in the O.W.C.A headquarters where they were all lined up in front of the Amnesia-inator. Phineas and Ferb walked over to Perry and told him,_

_"Hey, boy. Sorry for the whole trust thing. But I thought we met the real you when we met Agent P. But honestly, pet, secret agent, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you are now, and always have been, a great pet." The two brothers embraced their pet as Phineas whispered,_

_"I'm going to miss you pal." Heartwarming, Candace, and even Doofenshmirtz smiled softly at that touching moment. A sudden flash flooded the room as the Amnesia-Inator was activated. Then everything went still. The image dissolved into nothing as an invisible wind pushed the two of them into another void of darkness._

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay people, it is done. They have just backed tracked through ATSD. You're probably thinking how the heck this happened! Don't worry, the time will come.**

**This might be a little confusing, but I'll clear it all up in Chapter 8. Or something like that.**

**Now lets see how our inventing duo are doing in Chapter 6. ;)**


	6. Vanessa and Jack

**A/N**

**Now we come back to Phineas and Ferb, after not seeing them for 3 chapters! :P **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas flashed his eyes open. With his vision blurry, he put a hand to his temple. A cold and damp cloth was placed upon his head. He slowly took it off as he looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a bed with a warm blanket covered over his body. Phineas tried to sit up, but as soon as he moved, every muscle in his body ached with pain. He plopped down on the pillow with a grunt. His eyes suddenly widened. He just recalled the dream that he just had. But it was a very strange dream, to him anyway. He dreamed that Perry was actually a secret agent that would daily fight against a man named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. And that he and the rest of Danville had to save the Tri-State Area from a 2nd dimension version of Doofenshmirtz, with the help of the Resistance.

The pain slowly died away from his legs so he rose once again, feeling quite better. He slid from the bed and gasped. The area where he was being kept at was absolutely gorgeous! Stained glass windows covered the ceiling and marble walls, flooding the room with sunlight. The white cobblestone floor reflected the light, giving a faint heavenly glow in the room. Medical instruments and hospital beds aisle the floor, indicating that it was some sort of infirmary. Phineas noticed a small table next to his bed with a goblet and a red vile on a silver plater. Red liquid dripped from the edge of the table from one of the toppled cups. He rubbed the crust from his eyes as he walked around. His heart stopped as he suddenly saw Isabella and Ferb on the other side of the room, lying unconscious on other beds. Phineas sprinted to Isabella and shook her slightly.

"Isabella?", he worriedly cried,"Isabella!" Isabella stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Phineas? Is that you?", she asked tiredly.

"Yes it's me.", he said relieved. "Ferb, are you awake?" Like a rocket, Ferb shot straight up from his bed.

"Whoa! Take it easy bro." Phineas gently said to him. Isabella joined his side and asked,

"What happened to us?"

"I don't...know. All I remember is being really weak and dizzy, and hearing voices. Then I blacked out. But who ever rescued us, we should thank them!"

"Wait a minute, Phineas.", Isabella pulled his arm and told him,"Who _did_ rescued us?" Phineas shrugged his shoulders and pondered. He turned and saw a door at the far right end of the hall.

"Let's see where this door leads. We could ask somebody where we are." The three of them slowly walked towards the wooden door. Phineas cautiously turned the knob and peeked through the other side. What he saw was a young woman with sleek brown hair tinkering with something. She turned slightly on her stool, revealing a mechanical insect about the size of her hand. Phineas walked into the room curiously with Isabella and Ferb following behind.

"Excuse me, miss?", Phineas asked,"Where are we?" The woman got up from her stool and turned. They gasped. It was Vanessa! Except she looked a little different. Instead of black goth clothes, she attired a light brown jacket and pants. Auburn boots went all the way up to her knees, just like her black boots. A belt was tightly secured around her waist with bullets, grenades, and other instruments that the kids had never seen before. A dagger swayed on her neck like a necklace as she touched it protectively. A pack of arrows was stringed snugly on her back with a bow tucked with them. And she possessed a small wooden dove with a diamond eye that was stuffed in her jacket pocket.

"Vanessa!", they all cried. Vanessa blinked and narrowed her eyes,

"That's Queen Vanessa to you, but since you just came out of the treatment, I will go easy on you three about proper greetings. But I'm just glad that you all are alive."

"Wow! A queen!", Isabella cried,"So that means that we're in a castle. This dimension is pretty cool after all!"

"I wonder who the king is.", Ferb asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Vanessa, is everything okay?", a voice called out from the outside.

"Yes, everything's fine Jack!", she called back. The three raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jack?" Then suddenly a man appeared in the doorway. His skin was as pale as new fallen snow in December. Unkempt black hair bounced on his head. A black overall covered his white patched up shirt with pockets filled with trinkets. Sandals covered his pale feet as he walked over. His blue eyes lit up with interest as he stared at the three children.

"Well, what do we have here. Three curious little cats that went out to explore the unknown. Sounds a lot like myself when I was your age." His voice sounded calm and gentle, though it showed a hint of mischief in it. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella didn't know whether to be afraid or interested in this man.

"Stop it, Jack.", Vanessa told him with a small smile,"They probably didn't know about the fog. It just formed only a couple of hours ago."

"Well, I know common sense when I see it, but with these three, it seemed like they just walked right through it without a bit of hesitation." Questions boggled Phineas's mind as he gazed at them.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?", he asked pointing at Jack.

"King Jack, to those who are uncommon and unknown. I might not look like a king, but it takes more than looks to fight for a kingdom."

"So you guys are married?", Phineas asked bewildered.

"Yes...", Vanessa said slowly,"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no! There's nothing wrong with that.", he exclaimed,"It's just that, I never expected something like this to happen."

"Neither did I.", Ferb mumbled while trying to hold back his anger. His face reddened as he stared at the floor.

"I don't know what you were going to expect, but let's get back to the matter at hand.", Vanessa said,"We need to get you three home."

"But we don't live here.", Isabella exclaimed,"We're from another dimension!"

"Another what?", Jack said.

"Another dimension. It's a universe that's parallel to another universe. All of them are a lot different than the other.", Phineas explained. Vanessa and Jack looked at each other suspiciously.

"I see. And why aren't you in this, "other dimension"?, she asked slyly. Phineas, who didn't catch the hint that they thought he was crazy, told them,

"My brother Ferb and I, Phineas, built a machine called the Other-Dimension-Inator! It lets you travel through other dimensions. So with our friend Isabella, we set off exploring this dimension." Jack and Vanessa listened to his story quietly. Before they could respond, the main doors of the infirmary slammed open and revealed a man dressed in leather padding.

"Your majesties!", he cried. He bolted through the room and faced Vanessa and Jack.

"The central Aviators just called in saying that they've found three more unconscious bodies!" Jack looked towards the kids then back to the man and asked,

"Where did they find them?"

"Just at the boundary of the canvas and jungle. One's a girl, the other a man, but the last one is some sort of undefinable creature. Do you want us to take them in?" Vanessa worriedly bit her lip. Three kids randomly pop out of nowhere saying that they were from another dimension. And now three more people show up unconscious. And one of them isn't even human! She narrowed her brow and said,

"Yes, Richard. Bring them back here for treatment in the infirmary. If this fog doesn't stop spreading soon, I think we'll have a major problem on our hands."

"Wait a minute, your majesty.", the man known as Richard warned,"What if it's an illusion? We already have three unfamiliar children popping up, and now we have three more. What if it's a trap set up by enemy lines?"

"If it is, then we will take care of it.", Jack said,"But I doubt it."

"But my queen-"

"Please, Richard?", Vanessa pleaded. Richard's eyes softened as he told her,

"Alright. I'll go tell the troops." Vanessa mouthed the word "thank you" as he left the infirmary. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were completely lost on what they were encountering right now,

"So it was the fog that poisoned us?", Phineas asked.

"Yes.", Vanessa replied,"Earlier this morning, a poisonous fog had spread throughout the valley. We don't know why, we don't know how. But we do know that it's deadly and could kill anyone without a treatment. And we won't stop until we find how who did this."

"Maybe it was just caused naturally.", Isabella suggested.

"Highly unlikely.", Jack said."Our region has a boundary that keeps out all the toxins in the jungle from our valley. Unless the shield is broken, no gas or harmful plant and animal could get through without bursting into flames."

"Man. This is more confusing then my dream I just had.", Phineas said to himself.

"What dream?", Isabella asked.

"Oh, it's silly!", he told her and Ferb,"I dreamed that Perry was a secret agent all this time, and that he was battling against this guy named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz . And also, we had to protect Danville from a 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz as well."

"That's weird.", Isabella said with a raised eyebrow,"I also had that same dream. And so did Ferb." Ferb nodded.

"Huh. Well, that's strange. How could we all have the same dream at the same time?", Phineas pondered. Meanwhile, Jack went over to one of the tables and started cleaning up the spilled liquid. He eyed it suspiciously and dipped a finger into it. He sniffed it deeply and his eyes widened.

"That's because it wasn't a dream.", Jack exclaimed.

"What?"

"It was a memory.", he said walking over,"This liquid is a memory potion. Depending on the dose, it could bring back memories as old as your first glimpse of life as an infant. In fact, it puts you in the place of yourself at that given age. We use it jump start memories just in case someone forgets something important like spells, passwords, or knowledge. Gilda, the witch of the valley, must have mixed the viles up by mistake when getting your cure. Oh well, it still treated you so I guess it was all right."

"So what you're saying is,", Phineas started to say with a worried look,"That-

"Yes, Phineas.", Vanessa interrupted,"That wasn't a dream you three had. They were memories."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yea! They're alive! And they totally just went through something that will change their lives! AGAIN!**

**And yea, an OC is brought into the mix. Jack's personality and history is going to be really fun! You have to wait and see what I have in store for him.**

**Heh,heh. I made Ferb jealous about Vanessa being married to him. :) Sorry Fernessa fans, this isn't the story you're looking for.**

**And for some reason, when I save my files, it always erases Doofenshmirtz's name. It's only his last name, but it's still weird. I'll try to fix it, but in the meanwhile, don't be surprised if you see an odd space where a word should be or when a sentence doesn't make sense. If anyone knows how to fix this, please message me. I'll be very grateful. :)**

**And of course, you're probably having a million questions right now, but don't worry. You'll understand. See you all in Chapter 7.**


	7. Unfortunate Incidents

They stood there with wide eyes and dropped mouths. Phineas and Ferb didn't know what to say. All this time Perry was a secret agent, that they had to forget about discovering his identity, and the best adventure they ever had.

"Are you okay?", Vanessa asked. Phineas blinked his eyes and said,

"Yea. We're fine. It's just that everything makes sense now. The blocked part in my mind, the answer to where Perry goes everyday and-", he turned to Isabella who looked at him worriedly. Phineas slightly blushed and added in his mind,

"-_and the kiss_."

"Well, that's good. But you three don't seem too happy about it.", Jack remarked.

"Well, we know about that day now. That means that we'll never see Perry again.", Phineas cried while trying to hold back tears.

"What are you talking about? Who _is _this Perry?", Vanessa asked.

"Our pet. He's a platypus, who we thought he didn't do much, but apparently he does. I would be mad at him for not trusting us to keep his secret, but I'm not. The reason he didn't tell us was because he would've been relocated and we would never see him again. He also just wanted to protect us."

"Now I know they're from another dimension.", Jack mumbled to her.

"Phineas, just don't tell him.", Isabella said,"If no one finds out, he won't be relocated."

"Isabella, you know I'm a horrible liar. I couldn't even lie about stealing a cookie when I was five without dropping to my knees and confessing to my mom."

"I've noticed.", Isabella snarked. Phineas rubbed his ear nervously and sighed. The gold mechanical insect, that resembled a ladybug, vibrated on the table behind him.

"What is that, by the way?", he asked curiously.

"That?", Vanessa perked up,"Oh. That's just a instrument that we use to carry messages back and forth to other regions. We made it a bug so that it could camouflage in the jungle without looking too suspicious."

"Uh, is it supposed to be doing that?", Isabella asked questionably as she watched the insect sputter uncontrollably.

"No. It might have a screw loose or something. I've been trying to fix it all day, but I'm not having that much luck."

"Maybe we could help you fix it!", Phineas suggested. He and Ferb started walking over to the broken machine.

"Whoa, wait a sec.", she said uneasy,"Why should I trust you two with it?"

"Hang on.", Jack thought as he pulled his wife's arm,"Let's see what they can do." A glint of mischief shined in his eyes. Vanessa raised an eyebrow,

"I don't know."

"It'll be okay.", Isabella reassured her,"Those two can fix and build anything! Just watch!" Phineas and Ferb took the tools on the table and examined the little bug. Ferb grasped the machine with two hands and steadied it onto the table. He opened up the back with the screw and examined the gears and wires. Phineas snapped his fingers when he saw the problem and grabbed a pair of pliers. In just seconds, Phineas and Ferb worked their magic and closed the back.

"Now try!", the young inventor exclaimed. Vanessa uneasily walked towards the table and took the insect. She pressed the button under its belly and suddenly sprouted bladed wings. The insect hovered into the air and started to fly around in tiny dashes. A smile spread across Vanessa's face and exclaimed,

"You fixed it! But how did you-"

"There _was _a screw loose actually! And there was a un-hooked wire also. No biggie.", Phineas commented. Jack smiled curiously and said,

"You two have a knack in engineering I see." The two brothers smiled and nodded contently. Just as the bug landed back on the table, Richard came back in with sweat dripping from his forehead.

"We've got them!" Vanessa and Jack sprinted through the door to inspect the three unconscious strangers. The three of them shrugged and slowly followed behind. They peeked through the door and listened in on the conversation,

"-it might take longer for them to recover, but they're still alive.", Richard told them.

"Thank God. Let me take a look at them.", Jack said. He lifted a blanket and looked down. He raised an eyebrow and said,

"This _is_ odd. You weren't wrong about a strange creature being down there."

"Yea.", Richard scoffed,"It's an ugly little thing, isn't?" Vanessa gazed at the creature thoughtfully. She had never seen a creature like this in her entire life. It was almost as if it wasn't from here. She gasped. Her eyes widened as she whispered,

"Perry." A nurse pulled up a table with another body on it and lifted the blanket halfway. Phineas's heart stopped at what he saw.

"Candace!" He pushed open the door and ran towards his sister. Tears were streaming down his face as Ferb and Isabella struggled to hold him back. Vanessa and Jack looked at them worriedly and gave the nurse and Richard instructions. Another nurse led the three of them down the hall and into a room where a fireplace crackled and warm beds awaited them. They sat on one of them as Isabella and Ferb comforted Phineas as he wept. Ferb did too shed a tear as he hugged his brother tightly.

* * *

After thirty minutes of weeping, Phineas wiped his eyes and the three of them opened the door. The nurse came back with a tray of food and a small smile on her face. She set the tray down gently and told them,

"They're taking the treatment very well. It'll only be a few more hours until you get to visit them."

"Thank you, miss.", Phineas said quietly.

"Call me Rita.", she said with a wink. He smiled softly as she left the room and closed the door behind her. They ate their food silently, not saying a word to each other. Isabella was the one to speak up,

"They'll be fine. We know they're all right, so they aren't gone." A normal person would take some time to heal after a tragic accident. But for Phineas, he was too optimistic to let something horrible ruin him. Even after the past circumstances.

"Once again, Isabella. You're right." She blushed lightly. Phineas slid off the bed and declared,

"C'mon! What are we mopping around here, for? We're in a castle for Pete's sake! Let's go explore!" Isabella and Ferb eagerly followed him out through the door. They turned left and followed the stairs to where many unknown rooms awaited them. Phineas opened one and gasped. It was an armory! Maces, guns, swords, staffs, and knifes of all sizes were scattered and were placed everywhere throughout the room. They ooed and awed at the sight of it, until Jack showed up in the doorway.

"I thought you three would learn your lesson from last time.", he said sternly. They jumped at the sound of his voice, looking quite scared. He laughed contently and chuckled,

"I'm only kidding. If you wanted a tour of the castle, you could've asked." Phineas and Isabella laughed slightly and the three of them followed Jack. He showed them the kitchen where it buzzed with activity, they followed him through the training grounds where soldiers greeted them warmly, and he even showed them the library. Rows and rows of books covered the room with scattered parchments and quills all over the tables. They followed him through another door and said,

"This is the potion room. This is where all the potion ingredients are kept when Gilda delivers them."

"Jack,", Phineas started to say as he examined a potion bottle,"How did you and Vanessa meet? How did you guys become king and queen?"

"Yes, do tell. I want to see how you'll explain all this.", Ferb mumbled annoyed. Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well. It's kind of a long story..." Just then, the door opened and Vanessa was revealed with a small smile on her face and told them,

"It's time."

* * *

**A/N**

**Poor Phin, he had to see his own sister get carried in. :( Oh well, she's alive after all!**

**Why is Vanessa a queen anyway? Oh well, you have to find out.  
**


	8. A Clean Slate

**A/N**

**The moment we've all been waiting for!**

* * *

As Phineas and the gang walked down the hall, he couldn't get his mind off of Doofenshmirtz and Perry. How were they going to react to all of this? Candace will surely know that he and Ferb had something to do with it, but not Doof. His memory was wiped clean about both of them. They finally reached the infirmary door and Isabella asked,

"Are they awake?" Suddenly, a scream cried from the other side as the clatter of glass echoed against the room.

"We'll take that as a yes.", Phineas replied. They sprinted into the room and skidded to a halt. There sat Candace on the floor with a jar stuck on her head. She grunted and cried as she tried to pull it off. Phineas and Ferb rushed over and helped her with ease. Candace blinked and saw her brothers before her.

"Phineas! Ferb!" She embraced them tightly, taking away their ability to breath. Phineas quickly tapped her on the shoulder and gasped,

"It's good to see you too! What were you doing with that jar on your head?" Candace lightened her grasp and narrowed her eyebrow,

"I slipped on some red stuff that was on the floor. Anyways, now that I've found you, you guys are so busted! I'm taking you two-", she looked up and saw Isabella,"-I mean you three home!"

"But we can't leave without Perry!", Phineas cried. Candace stopped in mid step and her eyes widened. Vanessa stared at her curiously,

"What's wrong with her?" A cry of pain was heard from across the room. Phineas turned and saw Doofenshmirtz sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing his temple and letting out a groan.

"Never again will I encounter a witch.", he mumbled.

"Dr.D!", Phineas cried as he ran toward him. Doofenshmirtz jumped in shock and hit his head against the night stand. He groaned and placed his hand in the back of his head.

"Sorry." Phineas realized again that Doofenshmirtz forgot who he was, so he didn't say anything else. Ferb joined his brothers side as he watched the doctor wince in pain. He got to his feet and gazed at the two boys. He gasped and exclaimed,

"Phineas? Ferb?" Phineas and Ferb looked at each other with wide eyes.

"_He does remember!", _he thought.

"I mean, who are you?", Doof swapped quickly. Candace pulled on their arms and told them,

"Okay! Let's go grab Perry and head out-" She stopped when she saw Jack and Vanessa standing in the way.

"Um. Who are they?"

"I'm Queen Vanessa. We're the ones who rescued you.", Vanessa replied,"You're Phineas and Ferb's sister I presume."

"Yeah. But how do you know-"

"We rescued them as well from the poisonous fog. You have pretty extraordinary brothers, if I do say so myself.", Vanessa explained. Candace was relieved that they have found them, but it was time for them to head out. Suddenly, growling sounds were heard from the side where Perry was trying to punch Jack in the face. Jack flipped him over on the bed side and pinned onto his neck with his shoulder.

"Stop!', Phineas cried. The boy ran over towards Jack and Perry and separated them immediately. Phineas glared angrily at the king.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? That reckless thing attacked me!", Jack exclaimed. Phineas ignored his comment and held Perry on the bed where they met eye to eye. Perry, not knowing his surroundings, saw his owner with a worried look on his face. At first, he was relieved that Phineas wasn't hurt and was safe from harm. Until he shifted his view into the background, seeing that he wasn't in Gilda's lair. He crossed his eyes and chattered. Ferb came and put his hand on his brother's shoulder with sad eyes. Phineas nodded to him and sighed. With a sad look, he said to the platypus,

"Perry." He didn't respond, but the agent knew something was wrong.

"Perry.", Phineas said again. The platypus didn't move, but the boy was starting to worry him.

_C'mon, Phineas. What's the matter?_

"We know you're secret.", the young inventor finally said. Candace and Doofenshmirtz gasped. Isabella stared at the floor. Vanessa and Jack said nothing. Perry's eyes widened.

_No._ He wanted to just continue his act of being mindless, but he knew his owners. They weren't stupid. Perry un-crossed his eyes and gazed at Phineas and Ferb. They smiled and Phineas told him,

"And we're fine with that. No matter what, we still love you." At that moment, the two brothers embraced Perry. He gasped when he didn't expect it, but hugged them tightly anyway. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to hold them back.

_I love you guys._ Even though they couldn't read minds, he knew that they heard. Candace and Doofenshmirtz stood there with mouths dropped open. Isabella raised an eyebrow and gasped,

"Oh yea, you guys are probably confused about all of this aren't you?"

"No, just shocked.", Dr.D replied,"You see we already knew that he was a secret-GAHHHH" Candace elbowed him hard in the ribs to keep his mouth shut. He rubbed the sore spot with a grunt and said,

"I mean, yes, we are confused about this-"

"Oh forget it!", Candace cried,"Phineas, we knew that Perry was a secret agent!"

"What!", everybody else cried.

"It's true. Mom sent me to the mall and as I went I thought I found you guys making another portal. Boy, I was wrong.", she explained.

"That's when she met me, threatened to come along with Perry the Platypus, and we met Gilda. Who I still hate after what she did to me.", Doofenshmirtz continued.

"That doesn't explain how you guys discovered his secret, though.", Phineas realized. Candace sighed and said,

"Phineas, it gets only more complicated from there." And she began to tell her tale.

* * *

_Candace flashed her eyes open. Her head throbbed with pain and her vision was blurry. She placed a hand to her head and sat up. Once her vision cleared, she saw Gilda sweeping the floor and humming to herself contently. Candace groaned and mumbled,_

_"What happened? All I remember was falling to the floor and having this really weird dream."_

_"Oh, that wasn't a dream deary.", Gilda told her. Candace looked confused,_

_"Huh?"_

_"Turns out, I accidentally gave you a memory potion! In the kingdom, we use it to bring back something that we've forgotten that could be important. It knocks 'em out, but it gets the job done!", she explained._

_"So that I dream I just had-"_

_"-was a memory. Now pardon me, child. I have to finish cleaning." Candace widened her eyes in shock at the news. This was insane! Perry being a secret agent, she and her brothers in another dimension, fighting against another Doofenshmirtz. She gasped._

_"Dr. Doofenshmirtz!", Candace cried. A groan was heard to her left as he lay still on the floor. He rubbed the crust from his eye and mumbled,_

_"Five more minutes, mommy." Candace rolled her eyes and shook his upper body up and down. He shook violently and sputtered out,_

_"AH! It's not my diamond! Oh, it's only you, Carly, or something.", he yawned and rose to his feet as Candace followed,_

_"It's Candace.", she said annoyed,"And I know who you are now! I remember that you fight my platypus, Perry, and that you lead my brothers into a crazy dimension where we almost got eaten by a hairy cube!" Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened and he gasped._

_"Hey, that's just like the dream that I just had! But Perry the Platypus never mentioned you in our fights at all. Well he couldn't since, y'know, he can't speak."_

_"That's because he didn't want to be forcefully moved from my brothers! And that wasn't a dream, that actually happened.", Candace told him._

_"That I don't believe.", Doofenshmirtz said."I think I would remember something like that."_

_"But it was real!", Candace cried as she picked up the spilled goblet,"Gilda accidentally gave us a memory potion that made us remember about that day."_

_"It's true.", Gilda added as she swept by them with her broom. Doofenshmirtz glanced down at the cup, then back to Candace. He groaned and rubbed his temple._

_"Well this explains a lot." As he was griping, Candace looked around the room to see that Perry was nowhere in sight. _

_"Hey, where's Perry?"_

_"Oh! Heh, well,", Gilda started to say nervously,"I had no idea what kind of creature he was, so when he was shaking you, I thought it was some form of attack. So I had to put him down, just for a little while."_

_"You what!", Candace exclaimed._

_"Oh, not to worry! He's awake now, he's just outside. He acts very odd for an animal if you ask me. I mean, when he came to, the look on his face was completely human! Those sad eyes... Oh well!" With that she turned and continued her work. The teen looked at the doorway with a sad look. She came outside and saw Perry sitting on a rock, looking at his fedora in his hands. Candace came up behind him and softly said,_

_"Perry?" He gasped quietly, but didn't turn. He never wanted them to remember that day. Perry always wanted his secret to be kept safe, to protect them, and to stay with them. Nightmares about his owners being tortured by the psychotic 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz kept him awake at nights, always checking to make sure they were okay. Sometimes he wished that he too could forget about what happened. Candace ceased his thoughts with a slight touch on his shoulder._

_"Look, I know that you probably feel guilty, but don't be. You only did that to keep them well, us, safe. No matter how much you irritate me sometimes, I still love you as our pet. And I promise to keep your secret and not tell anybody. Including them." Perry looked at her with his soft brown eyes. She smiled and told him,_

_"I'm sorry. For everything that I've said. You're not much of a meat brick as I thought you were." Perry couldn't help but smile at her comment. He placed the fedora on his head and she tightened her arms around him. Doofenshmirtz was watching all of this from the entrance, and he couldn't help but crack a smile. A few minutes later they were still hugging, it was up at that point that Doof was getting annoyed. _

_"Alright, enough of this lovey dovey stuff!", he blurted out as he pushed them apart,"Now, weren't we looking for something?" Candace quickly got to her feet and sprinted back inside with Perry and Doof following. Gilda came running towards them as well with her arms waving about._

_"I know where your brothers are!"_

_"Where?", Candace asked excitedly._

_"Just take a right when you go outside, then follow it north until you reach a castle! They're being kept there!"_

_"A castle?", Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked._

_"Yes, they're in safe hands there, but hurry! Something terrible has happened!" Candace and Perry looked at each other nervously. Without hesitation, they ran out to go search for them. Perry grabbed Heinz by the arm and dragged him out. Candace turned as she ran and cried,_

_"Thank you!"_

_"Anytime, anytime!", Gilda called out as they left. The three of them sprinted to the right and ran at full speed. The rocky canvas seemed to stretch on for miles! Rocks and boulders blocked their path, but Perry and Candace jumped over them with ease. Doofenshmirtz however tripped on some of them without notice, smashed his toe on a boulder, and jammed his knee on one as well. But with all the cries of pain, Perry kept on dragging him along. After twenty minutes of running, Candace suddenly came to a screeching halt. Perry stopped reluctantly, with Dr.D almost running into him. He spattered out breaths and asked,_

_"Wait, why'd we stop? I thought-oh." He gazed at the thing before him. A giant fog was surrounding the rest of the canvas that was as thick as a wool blanket. There was no other exit, and there was no view on the other side. Perry studied it carefully, while Candace narrowed her eyes and said,_

_"Let's go." She only took a step in when Perry grabbed her arm. He shook his head, telling her it wasn't a good idea._

_"Perry, there's nothing wrong with a little fog, c'mon!"_

_"I'm with the platypus on this one.", Doof told her,"If an old lady could use powers on people, then I'm scared to see what a fog would do."_

_"Oh give me a break!" She flung her arm from Perry's grasp and ran into the fog. They followed in after her. A few minutes later, Doofenshmirtz started coughing. He tried to keep it down, but it was getting worse and worse. He got down on his knees and covered a hand to his mouth._

_"Give me a sec, guys. I think my allergies are coming up, or something." Doofenshmirtz coughed loudly and gagged. Perry rolled his eyes and came towards his nemesis. Doofenshmirtz removed his hand and slightly screamed. Perry's eyes widened and he jumped back. The doctor's hand was all covered in blood. More blood formed from his mouth as Doof coughed more and more._

_"Doofenshmirtz!", Candace cried. Perry grabbed one of his shoulders and lifted him with all his strength. Candace quickly came and grabbed the other shoulder and together they ran. Candace couldn't help but feel incredibly dizzy and weak at that moment. She slowed her pace and her breathing became slower._

_"Perry...help." Candace said, almost in a whisper. She then collapsed to the ground, out cold. Perry also began feeling dizzy. He tried to shake it off and carry both of them, but found it immensely difficult. Before he knew it, he was lying on the ground. Perry fluttered his eyes as he took one last look at Candace. The world then blackened into darkness._

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright, the questions are all answered for right now. I hope.**

**Off to Chapter 9!**


	9. Preparing for the Journey

After Candace finished telling her story, the kids gazed at her in silence. Phineas broke the silence as he said,

"So let me get this straight. Candace found Doofenshmirtz, then went into this dimension and found the witch named Gilda, took the memory potion and remembered the best day ever, and finally lost consciousness and ended up here."

"Yes. We probably should have told you that version, but I guess we like going into detail.", Heinz realized. Vanessa, who was up to date on what happened, came over and said,

"Now that we've got that all straightened out, I think it's time for you to head home, don't you think?."

"Well, it's kinda complicated getting home.", Phineas explained.

"Oh, don't tell me.", Candace moaned.

"Why? What's wrong?", Jack asked.

"You see, in order to get home we have to find a power source to generate our remote.", the inventor explained as he held the machine up,"Then it will make a portal to the next dimension. After that we have to go through all the other dimensions in order to get home. Unless there's a power source nearby, we're stuck here."

"That means we have to go through all those trippy dimensions again.", Doofenshmirtz mumbled.

"Not unless we can make it go directly to our dimension.", Phineas thought,"So can you help us?" Jack rubbed his chin contently and pondered,

"A power source, you say. I think I know where one might be."

"Jack.", Vanessa hissed in his ear.

"You do?", Isabella asked anxiously.

"Why yes, it's over-", he started to say until Vanessa slammed her hand over his mouth. He struggled to break free but her grip was tight. She smiled nervously and told them,

"Excuse me, I need to have a word with my husband." With that, she dragged Jack into the other room.

"Oh that's fine. Wait, _husband!", _Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried. In the other room, Vanessa closed the door and released Jack. He grunted and looked at her with confusion,

"What? I was just telling them how to get home, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but it's too dangerous!", Vanessa cried softly,"They don't know what's out there, I don't want to risk them getting hurt. We already have a mission on our hands, Jack!"

"Vanessa, we'll guide them. It'll only take two days just to cross the jungle, if everything goes to plan.", he reassured her.

"I know, but we're doing this with strangers! We're supposed to care about our people first! I don't want that fog killing us all."

"Neither do I. But we have to help them. We don't give up on people who are in need." Jack walked over to his wife and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please?", he pleaded. Vanessa turned and saw his blue eyes glimmering. She sighed and told him,

"You're right.", she embraced him tightly and softly kissed his cheek, "But we have to prepare them."

"Way ahead of you.", he said smiling. He opened the door and instructed,

"Alright, we'll help! But we must prepare."

"Yes!", everyone exclaimed.

"First of all, you can't go out looking like that.", Vanessa added.

"I know. There's a stain on my shirt, but it's hard getting out.", Candace said.

"I don't mean it like that. We have to put you all in gear."

"Cool!", Phineas and Isabella exclaimed.

"Gear? What are we gonna do, fight a evil dragon just to get the power source back?", Doofenshmirtz joked.

"We might.", Jack replied slyly. The doctor's face turned white and he gulped. The six of them followed the king and queen out of the infirmary to the armory. They followed them through the door where all the weapons were organized in their cabinets and shelves. In the far back was a area where tan leather outfits of all sizes surrounded the room in aisles. Boots that matched the color where all underneath the outfits. Belts, gloves, and masks flooded the shelves. They all gazed at it with wonder.

"They come in all sizes, so feel free to find one that matches you. There are separate rooms for you to change into. Jack and I will check back to see how you're all doing.", Vanessa said. She and Jack then left the room to give them privacy.

A while after finding the right sizes, they split up by gender to change. Phineas and Ferb admired how they look in the mirror and laughed excitedly. Perry slid his on quickly and placed his fedora back on his head. Doofenshmirtz grunted as he pulled his arm through the sleeve.

"I don't know why we have to wear these things.", he mumbled.

"Look, they have hoods!", Phineas exclaimed as he pulled it over his head. But it was too large when the front flap covered his eyes completely. He laughed as he pulled it back over his head. Isabella peeked through the girls side when he heard his chuckle. She sighed with a sad look and continued adjusting her attire. Candace saw her face and asked,

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that, well...", Isabella began saying. She dropped her voice to a whisper as she asked,"Do you think Phineas remembers that I kissed him?" Candace squeaked out a laugh until slapping her mouth. Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"Well?"

"Izzy, we're talking about Phineas here. The most oblivious kid we have ever met.", Candace exaggerated.

"Yea, he should have remembered! That kiss will mess up his head, won't it?"

"Listen, if he did remember it, I think he would have said something by now." Candace concluded. Isabella looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"I guess so." On the other side, Phineas peeked over and saw Isabella talking to Candace. His face reddened and he looked away. Perry raised an eyebrow and Ferb looked at him curiously. Doofenshmirtz noticed and asked,

"Why do you look like you have a sunburn?"

"It's complicated. It's just that, well, I kinda remember Isabella kissing me. Right before our memories were erased.", he said softly. Ferb's eyes widened as Doof scoffed,

"That's it. What, do you like her or something?"

"No! She my best friend. I wouldn't do something like that.", Phineas cried.

"I don't know. I never blush when I see my best friend. Then again, I don't have any friends.", Doofenshmirtz again realized. Ferb crossed his arms at his brother. Phineas looked at the floor and murmured,

"Maybe a little."

"Ah, ha! You do like her!"

"Shhhh! She'll hear you!", Phineas softly screamed.

"Kid, what's the big deal? You like her, she likes you, all you gotta do is tell her how you feel and you'll live happily ever after.", Doof asked.

"I don't know. I've always had feelings for her. I just never had the guts to tell her. Just don't mention this to Isabella okay?", he admitted. Ferb and Perry smiled as they nodded. Dr. D rolled his eyes and replied,

"Okay, fine. Speaking of love, I think I need to have a little chat with Jack about taking care of my little girl." He marched out of the room, grabbed a belt, a mask, and a pair of gloves, and waited by the main doorway. The rest of them followed and Candace told him,

"You do realize she's not your actual daughter, right?"

"I don't see another me around to protect her, do you?", he snapped. Jack and Vanessa finally entered the room with Jack in the same attire except all in black. Vanessa was about to instruct them until Doofenshmirtz cut her off and scolded,

"Listen, buddy. I have no idea where the me of this dimension is, but I'm going to keep my eye on you." He squinted his eyes and gave Jack the "I'm watching you" motion and stepped back. Jack only gave a shrug and Vanessa continued,

"Are we ready to go?" The group nodded and they headed out the doorway. They went down the stairs and stood at a huge double doorway. It was the exit out of the castle. Jack and Vanessa grabbed each handle bar and pulled on it with all their strength. The doors slowly opened, revealing the sights outside. They all gasped.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and platypus. We welcome you to the village of Danville.", Jack declared triumphantly. As soon the doors settled, the sounds of people and movement aroused inside the castle walls. Houses, shops, and statues surrounded the village, with activity buzzing everywhere in site. As they walked farther outside, the noise grew larger and larger. The villagers were all dressed in robes and dresses, in all different sizes and color. Children played in the streets as their parents browsed the shops and booths that awaited them many treasures. Cobblestone roads clattered against the carts and wagons that dragged against them. A little girl holding a stuffed rabbit grabbed her mother's arm and cried,

"Mommy, who are those people? They have a funny creature with them!" She pointed at Perry with curious eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. Phineas nudged him playfully and teased,

"Looks like you'll be a favorite around here." More people started noticing their appearance as they gazed at them. Other children stared in wonder as the strangers walked by. The adults looked at them curiously and raised a few eyebrows. Activity in the square halted as murmurs aroused in the crowd. An old man squinted his eyes and cried,

"New people? They won't last a day here!"

"Poor souls. Lost and confused. I'm glad our king and queen are nice people.", a woman murmured to her friend.

"What the devil is that thing!", a man shrieked as he pointed at Perry. Perry growled angrily and hid his face under his fedora.

_Thanks for the warm welcome._

"Aren't those the mysterious people from the depths of the fog?", a child asked. More murmurs grew about as the group traveled up into the town. Candace started looking nervous,

"Wow. They do like to gossip a lot.", she said biting her lip.

"They're always like that whenever something new comes.", Vanessa explained,"They never seen you before so they're interested. Oh, here we are." They halted in a big green field where young women and men were preparing air craft and other flying machinery. Some of them resembled insects with big claws and beetle like bodies. A huge black iron gate separated the boundaries of the jungle and the village, with the sounds of creature echoing from the other side. Two guards stood at the gate with a bag full of weapons in each hand. Vanessa and Jack took the bags and the guards bowed respectfully. Jack knelt to the ground and untied the bag, pulling out a long dagger.

"This is yours, Phineas. If you want it.", he told the boy as he handed it to him. Phineas gaped at the dagger. He couldn't believe that he was going to use an actual weapon! And a deadly one at that. Right when his fingertips touched the blade, Candace slapped his hand and cried,

"Are you crazy! Why would you give him an actual knife!"

"You're right.", Vanessa realized,"He should use a gun! It's much more easier for beginners."

"Wait a sec, we're going back into that jungle!", Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"Of course we are. How else are you going to get back to your dimension?", Jack saide.

"Where is the power source exactly?", Isabella asked. Jack pulled out a piece of parchment from his pant pocket. He unfolded it neatly and held it up high so that everyone could see. It revealed to be a map of the entire dimension. He pointed his pale finger at a barren area with a dark castle drawn onto it. Under the castle, were words that read,

**_Skoore Dessert_**

"Skoore Dessert?", Phineas asked curiously.

"Awful place. That was the old castle and village that we used to live in when we were younger. But now it's a dessert ruled by these horrible creatures called Skoore.", Vanessa explained.

"Really? What do they look like?", he asked.

"The power source is in their castle, so you'll see soon enough.", Jack replied.

"Oh no we won't!", Candace exclaimed,"We're not going back in there!"

"Candace we have to!"

"I'm with the girl on this one.", Doofenshmirtz added,"I'm never going back into that death trap."

"What choice do you have?", Vanessa cried,"It's the only way for you six to get home!"

"Can't we just fly over the jungle? Can't we use, y'know, those things?", she suggested indicating the flying machines.

"We would. But the fog is spreading fast, and once we're in the air, it will be there waiting for us.", Jack told her.

"Then I'm not going."

"That goes double for me.", Doof agreed.

"Fine. C'mon kids, let's go.", Vanessa sighed as she started unlocking the gate. Phineas looked at his sister sadly and pleaded,

"C'mon guys, please? We have to get home." He showed his best puppy dog eye face at them. They kept looking away without saying a word. Ferb then nudged his brother and whispered something in his ear. Phineas's eyes widened and he smiled,

"Alright. You can stay. Besides, it would be fun to hang out with Gilda everyday." At that comment, Candace and Doof's eyes widened. They both sighed and said,

"Fine."

"Good. Shall we begin this expedition?", Jack asked. He and Vanessa pushed the gate back as far as it could go, giving a haunting moan as it stopped. The king and queen both walked into the mysterious jungle. The six of them stood there glancing nervously at each other.

"Well?", Vanessa called out. The group nodded and cautiously walked out. Perry and Candace walked at a protective distance within Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Doofenshmirtz gulped and muttered,

"I deeply regret this." The gate finally closed and they were in.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay guys, this is it! It's getting down to the nitty gritty.**

**PHINABELLA! Yes people, Phineas and Isabella do remember the kiss. Poor Phin, he's too nervous to tell her. My theory was that he always liked her from the start, but like most boys, he didn't have the guts to express his feelings. **

**Now you're probably wondering what a Skoore is. Well, let's just say that you don't want to run into one in a deserted area. Alone.**

**Sorry if this took too long, but I will see you next time!**


	10. A Stroll through the Jungle

**A/N**

**We're now going to enter the realm of this new dimension. This was a lot of fun to write and I can't wait to hear what you think.**

* * *

The sun settled over the valley in the mist of the blue sky. Creatures buzzed around gleefully soaking in the warmth and headed towards the nearest sun spot. The gang walked casually in the jungle, with the shade of the trees cooling them off as they went farther in. Nothing but plants guided them among the unfamiliar area. Vanessa and Jack halted at a drape of vines and leaves. Jack winked at her and she called out,

"Hey guys!" The rest of them were only a few feet away when they turned their heads towards the queen.

"Check this out." Right after she said that, she and Jack pulled back the plants like a curtain. They came over and gasped. What was revealed to them was a magnificent view! A lake glimmered down below with a furry creature sticking out its black tongue in the water. A cliff side waterfall reflected the sun's light that made it shine as water plummeted down. A golden mechanical beetle was clipping the grass with a young girl controlling it on top. She noticed them up on the cliff and waved. Vanessa and Jack waved back with a smile, as so did the kids and Perry. Candace and Doofenshmirtz waved slightly and smiled weakly.

"Fine day, your majesties! Who's that you got with you?", the girl called out.

"Hi Serena! These were the people that got all tangled up in that fog accident! We're just finding their way home.", Jack cried out. Phineas took the opportunity at being polite and greeted,

"Nice to meet you!"

"Right back at you!", Serena replied. She reached her hand inside her pocket and pulled out something. She pulled her arm back and cried,

"Catch!" Serena flung her arm as hard as she could toward him. Phineas reached his hands out and caught the item. It was a long coil of thick wire with a mechanical lobster claw at one end, and a box with a button on it at the other. Phineas looked at curiously and cried,

"Thanks! Um, what is it?"

"I just found some broken parts nearby, so I decided to make something out of them. If you push the button, the claw extends out and grabs whatever is there to hold on to. I don't really need it, so consider it a welcoming gift!", Serena exclaimed. And with that, she started working again. Isabella and Ferb looked at the device with interest.

"Cool. Your own grappling hook!", she said softly. Doofenshmirtz raised his eyebrow and asked,

"Wait, where's _my_ welcoming gift?" Phineas thanked Serena, then stuffed the grappling claw in his shirt pocket. The group walked deeper into the jungle. A few minutes later, they came across a field full of purple flowers and pink grass. The trees were even pink. Phineas eyed it suspiciously and said,

"This looks familiar..."

"Ugh, we try to avoid this part. It's all girly in here.", Vanessa said in disgust. Suddenly, rustles of bushes were heard to the right. Jack reached for his gun and eyed it cautiously,

"Be ready.", he warned. The creature finally jumped out and they all screamed. Jack pulled out his gun and was ready to shoot, until his eyes widened. The creature appeared to be a brown, furry cylinder with sharp teeth and feet that were as wide as a leaf. It snarled at them angrily with yellow eyes flashing. Vanessa and Jack looked at each other confused.

"Well, aren't we going to kill it?", Isabella asked worriedly.

"We don't even know what it is!", Vanessa cried. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened and he said,

"Wait a second. Is that what I think it is?" He looked towards the ground and found a stick. He picked it up and threw it at the creature's side. It howled in pain while eyes flashing in anger. Vanessa pushed Dr. D and exclaimed,

"Why did you do that? Now you made it upset!"

"Oh my gosh.", Phineas realized,"You guys, it's the Goozim monster!"

"The what?", Jack asked.

"Are you talking about that giant hairy cube that tried to eat us in the other dimension?", Candace exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You know what that thing is?", Vanessa asked. Phineas nodded,

"Yeah! In the second dimension, the other Dr. D tried feeding us to the Goozim!"

"And let's not forget about the lava pit.", Ferb added.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt our reminisce about almost getting killed, but I think we should turn around before it attacks us!", Candace cried.

"Agreed. C'mon, I know a shortcut around all of this.", Jack told them. They followed him out of the colorful flower patch and into the greener part of the jungle. Sun shined through the leaves as they found themselves in a nice peaceful spot. Vanessa turned to them and whispered,

"We have to be quiet when we're in here. We're going in a certain area where something doesn't like being disturbed." They followed her in quietly without saying another word. Phineas looked at his surroundings and thought,

_I know this place. I remember seeing it not too long ago. It sorta reminds me of the- _

He gasped. They were in the patch of the thorny vines. He nudged Isabella and Ferb, telling them where they were. Their eyes widened in fear and they stopped walking. Perry took two steps and noticed that the sound of the children's footsteps had vanished. He turned and saw his owners and Isabella staring at him and motioning him to come back. Perry narrowed his brow and thought,

_What? We have to keep moving. _He motioned them to come forward at once, but they shook their heads. Impatience aroused inside him and he forcefully motioned to come forward. Again, they shook their heads. Perry frowned and started charging over to them. There, he saw their faces clearly and he stopped. He saw fear in their eyes and their hands were shaking. His stern face softened. Something was wrong.

"Hey! What's the hold up?", Doofenshmirtz softly cried. Vanessa, Candace, and Jack appeared and looked annoyed. Jack told them,

"What's going on here?"

"They won't move!", Doof cried.

"Maybe we don't have to go that way.", Phineas suggested nervously,"It could be dangerous in there."

"Phineas, there's going to be danger everywhere we go.", Vanessa said,"C'mon let's get a move on!"

"You've heard the queen, let's hustle!", Candace whispered sternly. She grabbed both of her brother's arms and dragged them into the patch.

"Wait, Candace, no!", they cried quietly, skidding their heels to cease moving. But she hold her hands tightly around their wrists and kept moving forward. They finally reached the center of the patch where the vines swayed slightly and with their suction cup ends moving in and out. Doof paused and studied one of them carefully,

"These are some weird looking vines if you ask me.", he commented quietly.

"To you they are.", Jack said,"But we find them pretty cool, though they can be feisty when- Oh no." He walked towards a vine with half of it gone, leaving black ooze dripping out.

"Now how did this happen?", Jack asked curiously. As he was studying the vine, another shot down and slithered towards Candace. It tapped her on the shoulder playfully. She turned around and the vine shot back up. She raised an eyebrow seeing no one behind her. She turned around and the vine shot down again. It tapped her once more and she spun around, completely annoyed.

"What do you want, Heinz?", she cried. He looked at her confusingly and replied,

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"Then stop tapping me!", Candace cried. Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and ranted,

"Why does she have a burning indifference with me? I mean, yeah, I'm evil so of course she hates me, but I didn't do anything to her. Unless it's about leading her brothers to their doom, then I would understand. I would react the same way. Wait, I actually would be laughing with glee if Roger was dangling over lava." As he continued talking, another vine shot down and tapped his shoulder. But instead of turning around, he slapped it away.

"Very funny, kid. Now quit it." The vine then slapped onto his face with the suction cup holding a tight grip on his cheek. He yelped shockingly and it started pulling him up.

"Ah! Okay, okay, I was kidding. Really, don't hurt me!", he screamed. Phineas gasped and he cried,

"We have to get out of here! Ferb, you're pliers!" Ferb nodded and gave them to his brother. Phineas jumped to reach Doofenshmirtz, but a vine quickly wrapped around his ankle, and lifted him up by the legs.

"Phineas!" His head turned and he saw his siblings and Isabella all hanging by other vines. Perry stood dumbfounded by what he was seeing. But he didn't have time to react when a vine wrapped around his wrists and pulled him up. He activated the button on his fedora which enable the blades around the brim of the hat. He craned his neck towards it and cut it in half. The shrieking noise was heard from above again as Perry fell to the ground. Ooze splattered everywhere and the vine went limb. A growling sound erupted that shook the patch.

"That doesn't sound good!", Candace cried.

"Ya think!", Doofenshmirtz cried. Vanessa and Jack ran over and pulled on a another vine. Vanessa loosened her grip and petted it softly. She reassured the creature in a soothing voice,

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you. We'll leave as soon as you put them down." The tree purred, but didn't drop them.

"Drop them.", she said a little more assertive. The vines finally dropped them to the ground. Jack petted one compassionately and its thorns retracted inside the vine. The rest of them followed, with them now looking like ordinary tentacles. Phineas got to his feet as the now friendly vine swooped down and ruffled his hair. He laughed slightly and realized,

"Hey. They aren't so bad when they're all calm."

"But they stick like Velcro!", Candace cried as she tried to pull the vine off her cheek. Another purr was heard above and the vines enrolled back up inside the tree.

"They didn't mean any harm. They just wanted some company. Animals are scared of it, so it's always lonely.", Jack explained while adjusting his pack,"Let's continue." They followed him out of the patch. Phineas turned to look at it one last time and swore he saw one wave goodbye.

* * *

The sun rested between two mountains in the distance as the sky turned into a lushes shade of orange. The group found themselves walking alongside a lake where fish of all sizes swam all around. A soft grassy area greeted them with the wind flowing against the blades of the plants. Candace sighed heavily and complained,

"Are we there yet?" Vanessa rolled her eyes and told her,

"No. This might take longer than we thought. The power source is on the other side of those mountains.", She extended her finger and pointed at them.

"Great.", she muttered under her breath. Isabella however was enjoying this new dimension, as so was Phineas and Ferb. Half of her was telling her to never leave. She looked up and saw a flock of enormous birds hovering over the lake.

"Wow! Those are some pretty big birds.", she cried. Jack looked up into the sky and chuckled,

"Oh, those aren't birds. They're griffins!" Everybody stopped in mid step and their eyes widened,

"Griffins!", they all cried.

"They actually exist!", Phineas added excitedly. Vanessa nodded and said,

"Looks like they're coming down to land." And she was right. The flock of griffins were coming more and more closer towards the ground. Suddenly, they all dived downward into a straight arrow.

"You might want to step back.", Jack added. They each took a step back as the griffins finally landed. There were only seven of them, but they still managed to make elbow room quite difficult to manage. Two of them wrestled together playfully and eventually rolled into the lake. The rest relaxed and yawned from the long day they had. The group couldn't believe their eyes.

"I can't believe it! Ferb and I always wanted to see one of our favorite fantasy creatures come to life. It's just as we pictured it! Their brown, soft fur. The awesome combination of eagle and lion go perfectly together. It's the best thing ever!", Phineas exclaimed.

"How come we don't have one of those?", Ferb asked.

"Yea, yea, it's all fun and games until they start to attack us.", Candace said.

"Or eat us.", Doofenshmirtz added. Another griffin landed by his side and he screamed. However, the griffin didn't react and simply walked off.

"I doubt it.", Jack told them,"They're usually calm and subtle, unlike other creatures."

"And they're easy to tame, watch.", Vanessa said. She walked towards one with her hand out, palm facing its face. The griffin looked at it curiously and blinked its green eyes. It then pressed his beak against it and rubbed it playfully. She smiled and ruffled its mane,

"See. Now you try." Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella smiled excitedly and copied the queen's actions. Soon enough, three griffins cuddled against the kids. One licked Perry teasingly and shown a disgusted face. Phineas laughed and he petted the griffin. Suddenly, an idea popped inside his brain. He looked over near the mountains and asked,

"Jack? How long would it take a griffin to fly over the mountains?"

"About a couple hours, why?", he replied. Phineas smiled mischievously to his brother and he nodded. Jack and Vanessa noticed and they looked at each thoughtfully. Candace gulped and said,

"Oh no. I know that face."

"Oh c'mon. There isn't any possible way that he's thinking up something crazy.", Heinz reassured her.

* * *

"Okay! I was wrong, this is completely _insane!_", he cried as he hold on for dear life on top of the griffin as it took off. Candace screamed and hugged tightly on Doofenshmirtz as its wings flopped up and down. Isabella was having the time of her life with Perry.

"Can I drive? Please!" Perry smiled and nodded. He scooted over and Isabella took his place. She grabbed the griffins mane and guided it along the air. Phineas and Ferb was smiling ecstatically as they felt the wind passing through their hair. They threw their hands out and let their fingers guide along the clouds.

"This was a great idea, Phineas!", Jack called out from the front with Vanessa tugging his waist,"We should be there in no time."

"Thanks!", the boy called out. Ferb gave him a thumbs up and they twisted to the right. The griffins gained speed as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains. And the sky turned to a beautiful dark knight.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah! The adventure begins!  
**

**Serena is another OC. And that grappling hook might come in handy later...  
**

**So yeah, big continuity nod here. That's the Goozim and the flowery dimension from ATSD. I've always wondered what happened to that thing after the movie.**

**And the vine creature is just lonely. Aw.  
**

**Sorry if this took so long. Until next time!  
**


	11. A Rough Night

The moonlight guided the flock of griffins over the two mountain tops. Once they were over, the griffins landed under the nearest tree tops and the group slid off the creatures. One griffin nudged Phineas and he smiled as he rubbed him on the beak. They squawked gleefully and they flew off into the night.

"This looks like a nice spot.", Jack informed while scanning the area,"We should rest here tonight. If nothing else goes wrong, we'll get your power source by late morning."

"Rest!", Candace cried,"Vanessa said that there was going to be danger where ever we turn.", She hastily drew her staff and held it like a baseball bat,"I don't want anything eating my face when I sleep." Vanessa gently lowered the staff in her hands as she told her,

"Relax. I'm pretty sure nothing will kill us out here. We need our sleep for tomorrow, anyways. It's going to take a lot of energy to face what's coming at us."

"What _is _coming at us, Vanessa?", Phineas asked curiously.

"We'll tell you in a sec. But first, we need to set up camp. Phineas, Isabella, you two find fire wood. Perry, Ferb, you guys go and search for food.", Vanessa instructed,"Dr. D and Candace, you stay here for look out over there. We'll set up the bed mats." They nodded in acknowledgement and headed off to start their duties. However, Doofenshmirtz looked displeased.

"Whoa, hold the phone. I'm the adult here, and I suggest that we keep moving! I want to get out of this crazy place as soon-" He gasped in shock as Jack held his knife up to his face.

"I suggest you keep quiet and do as we say. We won't have trouble voting to ditch you out here alone, with nothing but the clothes on your back to protect yourself with. How's that for a suggestion?", he said bitterly. Sweat trickled down his face and Doof gulped as he trembled,

"As a matter of fact, th-that is a great suggestion! On second thought, I-I'm going to go with your plan!" Jack lowered his knife and muttered,

"Excellent." And he wondered off. The doctor sighed with relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead,

"Y'know for a young monarchy, you sure can be harsh and threatening.", he told them.

"Well, we have to maintain order and such. Otherwise, it would be chaos and no one would listen to us. It's what a queen and king have to do, even if we are underage. Now go and look out with Candace.", the queen cried, pointing her finger,"Please?", she added gently. Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes and didn't reply. He walked off and found Candace standing on a patch of dirt, looking through binoculars. Doofenshmirtz grudgingly joined her side and took an aggravated sigh. Candace didn't look at him, but said,

"You really like to tick people off, don't ya." She took the binoculars off her eyes and glared at the man before her. He scowled and cried,

"So what! I play by my own rules, I don't need to listen to anybody. Even if she is my daughter from another dimension!" Candace was obviously not making any sense out of him, so she rolled her eyes as a reply. Only a minute passed when she realized,

"For an evil doctor, you're not as evil as I thought you would be. You're just a guy who cares about nothing but himself!"

"That's it! I don't need to hear this! If I'm just going to get insulted, I might as well just find the dang power source all by myself!", Doofenshmirtz cried with a huff. He jumped off the patch and started walking inside the jungle.

"Okay Mr. Smarty Pants! Do you know where the power source is?", she called.

"Of course I do! It's in the Skoore Dessert. I know exactly where I'm going. It's just going to be piles of sand!", he declared and he disappeared behind the trees. Rustles of leaves were heard everywhere, though Candace didn't even flinch. A couple of minutes later, Doof popped out to her left saying,

"I found it! Take that Can-ah.", he stopped in his victory and saw Candace smirking at him. She came forward and placed another pair of binoculars on his head,

"You forgot this.", she mocked. His face reddened in anger and stomped back to the dirt patch. He threw the binoculars to the ground and told her,

"I can't believe it! I'm stuck with you and your family in this crazy dimension! And it's all, your, fault!"

"What are you talking about?", she asked confused.

"All I wanted to do was to take over another Tri-State Area, but apparently this one is already taken. So I have to deal with another Perry the Platypus in the 2nd dimension if I want to take over the other one!", Doofenshmirtz ranted.

"What does that have to do with me?", she cried.

"Let's backtrack, shall we? You forced me to help look for your brothers, you let Gilda turn me into a lizard and feel the inside of a platypus's mouth", he explained as he shivered with disgust,"And you almost led me to my doom with that fog."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would happen. But I put my brothers first than anyone else.", Candace protested. Dr. D's eyes widened and he realized,

"You know what, your family is starting to bug me too. Not only do I strongly dislike Perry the Platypus, but your brothers are the ones that got me into this mess! Ever since they broke that shuttle cock at my penthouse, they've always rubbed me the wrong way. They're the ones dragging me on this stupid expedition! They're just like you! Annoying, naive, goody two shoes, and of course-", Heinz didn't have time to finish when a fist punched him in the chin. He fell to the ground, rubbing the sore spot and scowling. Candace's eyes flashed with anger as she yelled,

"Don't you dare mock my brothers! They're much more smarter and mature then you'll ever be. If you say another word, I'll swear-"

"Or you'll swear what! You couldn't even ride a griffin without screaming your head off! You're just a psychotic teenage girl that is afraid of everything!", he insulted.

"That's it!" And without warning, Candace pinned Doof to the ground and started punching him. Her fist flew into his nose and he howled with pain. Normally, he wouldn't hurt girls, but up until now, she was an exception. Right before she delivered another punch, he lifted his hand and tugged hard on her hair. She screamed and she fell to the side.

"Ow! My hair! My hair!" Doofenshmirtz then grabbed her long neck and banged her head against the ground repeatedly.

"I've been fighting Perry the Platypus for five years! Is this the best you got?", he teased. Candace propped her knee up under him and said,

"No. This is!" She lifted up her knee, right into his "soft spot". Tears swelled in his eyes and he winced. He fell to the right and groaned. Candace got to her feet and charged again. Despite the pain, Doofenshmirtz got to his feet and charged at her. Unfortunately, being an adult, he had the much better upper strength when he pushed Candace to the tree.

"Y'know what's funny? Now that I know about your family being Perry the Platypus's cover. Think about all the "fun" I could have with your brothers. As my new assistants.", Heinz told her evilly. Shivers were sent up her spine and she punched him again.

"Leave my brothers alone!", she cried. Candace tried holding back tears to the thought of her brothers getting kidnapped. Or worse. Doofenshmirtz turned at her, with blood forming in his mouth. He spat a tooth out and charged at her once more. Until suddenly, he felt his head collide with Candace's. They groaned in pain and their vision was blurry.

"What is wrong with you two!", Vanessa cried.

"She started it!", he told her.

"No! He started it!", Candace cried.

"Stop it!", she pushed their heads together and they groaned again.

"I'm ashamed at both of you! You two are acting like complete two year olds. You better start getting your act together, or else we'll never get to that power source. And I expected more from you, Doofenshmirtz. Since you clearly stated that you're an 'adult'. Now be quiet! Follow me, we have to treat your wounds." Candace and Doofenshmirtz glared at each other and followed her muttering,

"Lunatic."

"Man child."

"I said be quiet!", she hissed. They fell silent and lost eye contact.

* * *

In the jungle, Isabella and Phineas merrily searched around to find firewood for their little camp. Isabella's eyes widened and she cried,

"I found some Phineas! Look!" They sprinted over and found a huge pile of wood lying in the grass,"It's a good thing I got my Firewood Collecting patch."

"Huh. Well that is inexplicably convenient.", Phineas said. He then stopped himself. The sound of crumbling leaves was coming from behind him. He turned around and was ready to attack.

"What's wrong!", Isabella asked. He was about to grab his gun when he realized that the rustling stopped. Phineas waited for a second, but nothing happened. He shrugged and started lifting a log.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something.", he reassured her. He heaved the log into his arms, using every bit of his strength to hold it. Isabella couldn't help but stare at him dreamily.

"He's so strong.", she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!", Izzy said quickly. She heaved another piece of wood in her arms. She noticed more on the ground and thought,

_We might need one more._ She then took her free hand, and reached for the wood on the ground.

"Oh, I got it!", Phineas hesitated. But when he touched the log, he froze. He wasn't feeling the rough bark rubbing against his gloved palm. It was a hand. He slowly looked up and saw Isabella looking back at him. He didn't notice it before, but the moonlight was reflecting her raven hair, making it glow like a jewel. Her deep blue eyes glimmered and Phineas felt his face turning red. Yet, he couldn't look away from her.

"Phineas?", she asked gently. He blinked tightly and told her,

"Nothing. It's just that, you look really pretty at night. The light from the moon makes you look like an angel." His heart fluttered and he blushed again. Isabella smiled and giggled,

"Thanks." Phineas grinned but in his mind he thought,

_An angel! Seriously, that's the best you could think of? She looks more like a goddess if you ask me. My gosh, that's the corniest thing you have ever said in your life!_

They stood there, looking at each other in silence. Minutes passed by, but it felt like hours for the both of them. Phineas felt the anxiety, the temptation to kiss her again. The evening was perfect, and no one was around. He would never get this chance again if he passed it up. He inched forward to her, feeling nervous and extremely uncomfortable. He was about to reach her face when he stopped,

_No. I can't do it. I can't do it. _He repeated those words in his head and then slowly backed away. Phineas finally broke the everlasting silence,

"We should probably head back. I'll take this log up and we could walk together. Sound cool?" He tried to sound as confident as possible, but he felt like he was going to faint. Isabella hated for the moment to be over, but she nodded and agreed,

"Cool." She hoisted the log in her arms and walked by Phineas's side.

_At least I get one last special moment with him._

Only a few minutes had gone by when they eventually bumped into Perry and Ferb. A huge bag of fruit slung over Ferb's shoulder, and in his hand was a rabbit dangling up by the feet. Phineas and Isabella gazed at it in fascination,

"Whoa, mama! Ferb, you didn't tell me that you were good at hunting game!", he cried.

"Well actually, Perry was the one that taught me.", the British boy confirmed as he indicated his pet platypus. Perry, with a basket of fish in his hands, winked at his owner.

"Wow! Can you teach me, Perry? Please?", Phineas begged. Perry chortled and nodded.

"And that's not all we got.", Ferb told him. He took his hand and slung around another stick with more dead animals tied onto it.

"Awesome!", Phineas said. Isabella however was sick stricken and sad.

"Aw. Those poor animals.", she mourned.

"But they'll sure taste good.", Phineas said. The four of them laughed and together walked back to the camp. When they arrived, sleeping mats were laid out, and trunks of wood awaited by an empty pit for the fire. But they stared curiously at Candace and Doofenshmirtz sitting on one with beaten faces and bruises. Doof tried wiping the blood from his mouth, but winced from the pain.

"Hold still!", Vanessa cried as she wiped his chin off. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other curiously and asked,

"What happened to you guys?" The both of them started blurting out what happened until Jack cut them off with a click of his gun. The two instantly fell silent and glared at each other.

"They just...tripped on each other.", Vanessa lied,"They're fine, nothing major." The three easily bought it and started setting up the fire, but Perry looked at them skeptically. Vanessa went into her bag to find more medicine and the platypus came over. He narrowed his eyes at them and drummed his fingers along the wood.

"What?", Candace and Dr. D said. Perry crossed his arms, demanding for an answer. Candace rubbed a bruise on her cheek and told him,

"We started arguing. Then things got messy."

"Real messy.", Doofenshmirtz grumbled. Perry frowned. His trust with his nemesis was on thin ice at the moment.

"There, ya see!", he cried looking at Perry's face,"He always makes the angry face at me. It's always me that causes all the trouble! If you could speak, I could just lip sync all the trash talk you would say to me."

"That could be arranged...", Jack wondered as he cleaned the pelt of a dead mouse. The three stared at him cautiously. Jack shrugged and mumbled,

"Just a thought." Perry rolled his eyes and helped the king with another pelt. As he did this, he thought,

_Stupid of me to not ditch Doof out here. I probably should've stayed home, though technically it wouldn't have mattered. Makes me wonder if Candace actually pulverized him. That would've been hilarious._

"Oh, none of them won.", Jack said aloud,"Vanessa had to step in before things got ugly." Perry's eyes widened and he looked at Jack. He smiled mischievously and continued scraping. Perry shook his head,

_Easy, Perry. You're scaring yourself. No one can actually read minds, that's impossible. Unless Phineas and Ferb could do it. He's probably just thinking aloud.  
_

"You would be surprised how possible the impossible can be. And I actually want to see those boys make a mind reading machine by scratch,", Jack said quietly. Perry frowned at the king and growled angrily. Not only was he messing with him, but he was invading his thoughts and privacy.

"Relax. I'll stop and won't tell them anything that you say. Though I've always wondered what goes through an animal's mind.", he reassured him. Perry squinted his eyes suspiciously and thought quietly,

_The sooner we leave, the better._

* * *

As evening carried on, the fire was dieing slowly, and half of the food was gone. They relaxed deeply and gazed at the night sky, with the stars twinkling in the deep twilight. Phineas sighed deeply and gazed at the gang. He looked towards Vanessa and asked,

"So what are these Skoores, exactly?" Vanessa rubbed her neck and told them,

"Have you guys ever heard of the expression, 'rats with wings?'

"They're bats, then?", Doofenshmirtz piped up.

"Not exactly. They're _literally _rats with wings! The face and body of a rat, claws sharp as talons, but dead, rotten wings that would fall off in the dead winter.", Jack described.

"Ew.", everyone except Vanessa said disgusted.

"So we have to face them in the dessert?", Isabella asked.

"No, no. The ones that are alive all live in a beaten up castle."

"A castle?", Candace cried,"Why do those ugly things live in there?"

"It's a long story.", Jack told her.

"It's okay. We've got all night.", Phineas said as he and his brother adjusted themselves to get comfortable. Jack looked at his wife curiously and she smiled. He huffed his bangs out of his eyes and began,

"Alright. If you say so."

* * *

**A/N**

**Phew! Long chapter.  
**

**Egh. Yea, that fight with Candace and Doof wasn't pretty. If you find it disturbing, I apologize. I always thought they would have this unstable brother-sister connection, since they are like each other a bit. And wouldn't you see Candace-2 do the same thing to Doof-2 in ATSD?**

**PHINABELLA! SQUEE! That moment made my heart melt while writing this.  
**

**And about that whole Perry scene where Jack's messing with him, I find it making a different comeback later on. Who knows...  
**

**Lastly, there will be a long delay for Ch.12. Might be a week or two.  
**

**See ya then!  
**


	12. A Monster's Origins

**A/N**

**I'm back from the dead, and with a new chapter! And as Doofenshmirtz puts it best,"Back story time!"**

* * *

_The Skoores were only created by accident. Legend has it that a rat and a bird followed each other to their death in an unexplained pit of toxins. Then out came the first Skoore. He was the first one of their kind, so naturally, he was the most intelligent. He wanted his new species to walk the earth, so he captured every slimy vermin and flying creature in the whole country. But he was selfish, so with a few tricks, he made almost every one simple minded and dumb. But he accepted a few to give his thoughts and commands to pass on. And so he finished his creation, all two hundred of them.  
_

_They finally scoured the land, and came across a small village. Where Vanessa and I used to live. They were power hungry and overcome the feeling of being barbaric. So they attacked our small village. Making sure that no one was left alive, that every house shed blood. They stole weapons, clothes, and jewels as big as stones. And with this feeling of pride, they left to search for another village to attack, but to also conquer. However, not all was lost._

_Vanessa and I hid near the lake when the chaos erupted. Only a few people, including us, were left alive. A small group decided to head north, but we went our own separate way. After weeks of searching for a new home, we finally came across one. But it was too late. The Skoore's had already taken over the kingdom, with an iron fist to rule it with. Lucky for us, we had a background for fighting and battle scenarios, so after a while of thinking it over, we decided to give the creatures a taste of their own medicine.  
_

_We went into the village, with cloaks to hide our weapons and armory. We carefully sneaked inside the castle where we found them pigging on a huge feast. Stolen from the villagers no doubt. We agreed to kill the so called "king", in order to leave the rest of them helpless. We tried doing that, but they were quicker than we thought they would be. Guns shot around, swords slashed, and the dining room soon became a battlefield. We managed to kill off a good hunk of them, but there was too many. I suddenly had an idea.  
_

_We ran through the castle, searching desperately for a potion or medical room. Anything with ingredients to put our plan into action. We finally found it, and scoured through it like mad. We grabbed all the ingredients we needed to make the spell. An animation spell. We led the Skoore's out in the back where a huge mud puddle met before us. Before they even got near us, Vanessa and I dropped the ingredients into the mud. In minutes, mud monsters, as I like to call, formed from the ground. A dozen more were created, and we ordered them to attack.  
_

_The Skoore's cried in fear and helplessly fled into the jungle. But only a couple were killed by the mud creature's, pulling them inside their bodies and drowning them. The survivors all escaped with their leader, who threatened to seek vengeance. And they vanished. The villagers saw that we had vanquished them, and they celebrated with a festival. We were soon confronted by a man who was forming a resistance in the village. But seeing as we had defeated the monsters, he suggested that Vanessa and I should rule as king and queen.  
_

_We didn't know what to say about that, since we had no idea how to rule anything. But we saw that the people held no protest, they wanted us to rule. We saw that they needed our leadership, after being tortured by the Skoore's for so long. We finally agreed. The next thing we knew, we were dressed in royal attire, and were bowed down from everyone. Vanessa couldn't help but smile at me. I winked at her. We cleaned up the castle, making it more friendly looking than evil. We gave it more rooms, and invited people to stay. Looking back at it, we had no idea that we would be rulers. We've only been doing it for two years, but I got to say, they've been the most extraordinary two years of our entire lives._ _And we want nothing more of it._

* * *

When Jack finished, everyone gazed at him with wonder. Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb had their heads rested on their knees as they finally whispered,

"Wow." Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz looked at each other but didn't comment. Candace then realized,

"Wait a second. If you guys scared them off, then why did you say that they were in a castle?"

"Ah, yes. Forgot about that part.", Jack remembered,"Apparently, the Skoore's found an abandoned castle out in the desert. They decided to claim it, even if there wasn't anyone there."

"Then how did they survive?", Doofenshmirtz asked.

"They ate the plants in the jungle, including the meat.", Vanessa explained,"There was also a creek nearby, basically they ate whatever they could find lying around." The gang shivered in disgust.

"How do they have the power source?", Phineas asked curiously,"Why do they need it?"

"That we don't know.", Jack said,"They probably have no idea what it is." Insects buzzed around and a howl cried in the distance.

"I think it's time we turn in for the night.", Vanessa said.

"Aw.", the kids complained.

"C'mon, guys.", Jack said as he laid down on his bed mat,"We got a long day tomorrow, and we need our energy." Phineas knew he was right, of course. He yawned and knelt onto his mat. A growl moaned from behind him and he whipped his head.

"Phineas, what is it?", Vanessa asked him with a worried looked. Phineas stared oddly at the bushes where the growl had came from. He could've sworn that he saw eyes...

"Phineas?", she asked again. He shook his head and replied,

"It's nothing." He placed his head on the mat and closed his eyes. Vanessa suspiciously looked over her shoulder. She saw nothing and shrugged. The jungle peacefully went tranquil as she slept with her husband. Moments after, the bush rustled and the moan was heard again. A figure moved out of the plant and stalked by the group quietly. It stopped by a nearby tree and gazed up into the leaves.

"_You bring, news?",_ a cracked voice whispered from the top. The figure nodded slowly and bared it's teeth.

"_Well?!",_ the voice hissed angrily.

"_The king and queen had made it over the mountains, and have brought a small army with them.", _the creature said.

"_Hm...",_ the voice wondered,"_They seem to be more powerful than we thought. What else did you see?" _The creature smiled evilly,

"_They are with three young children. And they are completely vulnerable."_

_"Interesting._", the voice cackled,"_I think I have a plan. Stay here for look out, then wait for my signal. I might have a way to get to the king and queen's weaknesses." _The creature plummeted down like a torpedo and flew off. The other creature waited patiently by the tree, grinning with glee.

* * *

**A/N**_  
_

**:O. Oh, snap. At least we know what the Skoore's look like, so they know what nightmares to have.  
**

**Oh my gosh, so excited. Can't till next chapter!  
**


	13. The Lost Old Man

The night stirred with crickets and insects buzzing about in the chill evening. Phineas turned on his mat restlessly with excitement and curiosity sparking inside him like wildfire. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, an adventure like this would keep him up for hours. Phineas reluctantly opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He smiled slightly when he saw Ferb sleeping soundly next to him, with Perry cuddled up under his arms. Doofenshmirtz snored loudly a few feet from him, and he giggled quietly. He laid his head down again and his eyes widened. Isabella's face met his as she slept deeply. Phineas sighed,

"_If only I had the guts.",_ he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, until a noise aroused from behind her. Phineas quickly got to his feet and looked around. Nothing was there, but the sound of breaking twigs was all too close to them. Phineas grabbed his sister's staff and held it like a sword. The sound came back again, only this time, it came from the bushes. And it sounded big. Phineas had to bring backup.

"_Isabella. Izzy, wake up!", _he cried quietly as he shook her. Isabella stirred and annoyingly groaned,

"_What?"_

_"I think I heard something. I need you guys to help me find out what it_ _is! It could be dangerous._", he explained. Her eyes opened and she slowly got to her feet. Phineas went to wake his brother, and told him the exact same thing. However when Ferb stood up, he wasn't amused. _  
_

"_Can't this wait until morning? It's probably just a bird.", _he complained.

_"Yea, and the vine creatures were definitely inanimate.", _Phineas sarcastically recalled. Ferb shrugged and got a knife from his pocket. Isabella held her mace ready and joined the brother's side. In tiny steps, the three walked over towards the bush quietly. They pushed the bush back and aimed their weaponry. They stopped and found a cloaked figure hunched over.

_"Hello?", _it croaked,"_Who's there?" _They looked at each curiously and stepped over, but with their weapons still withdrawn.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you.", Phineas reassured, raising his voice a little,_"_But we want to know who you are. Just show yourself." The figure turned around and revealed his face. A pale, wrinkled old man faced them, with bloodshot eyes and grey hair everywhere. The kids gasped slightly, however they lowered their weapons.

_"_Are you...lost?_", _Isabella asked softly. The old man nodded. He placed his gloved hands on his head and rubbed his temple,

"_My caretaker left me here to perish.", _he quivered,"_He told me that I was not worth taking care of, and that I could die any day. So he dropped my old weak body here while I was sleeping."_ Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb looked heartbroken.

"That's terrible!", Phineas exclaimed,"Why would he do such a thing?!" The old man shrugged. Isabella held back her tears and suggested,

"If there's anything we can do to help, we won't hesitate." The old man stared at them,

"_Anything?"_

"Anything.", Ferb repeated. The old man pursed his lips and thought,

"_My niece knew that this would happen. She tried to warn me, but I never listened. She said that if I get lost here, she would wait by the biggest moss tree in the jungle and take me home_." Phineas had to agree that his statement sounded a little too far fetched.

"Are you sure she said that?", he asked questionably.

"_Yes! I remember what it looks like. I've been out here before. It's just only up farther north, but my weak body can't take it anymore.", _the old man cried.

"_Please!", _he pleaded. The three looked at each other thoughtfully. Unwillingly, they nodded and helped the man straighten up. Ferb and Phineas took his arms and walked him out of the bush. Isabella walked behind him to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"_Just follow up north until you see a moss tree.", _he told them. Phineas nodded and dragged him along. They grunted and used all their strength to help him. They tiptoed passed the group and eased their way down the dirt patch. Isabella snapped a twig under her foot and she gasped. She spun around and saw that no one awoke. Isabella sighed with relief and continued her way, not noticing Perry staring at her with one eye open.

* * *

A few minutes had gone by when Phineas and Ferb couldn't find no sign of the moss tree.

"Are you sure it's here?", the boy asked.

"_We're almost there. Trust me.", _he reassured. Phineas worriedly looked at him. He shrugged and continued guiding him along. A couple seconds later, Ferb's eyes widened,

"There it is!", he cried. The old man smiled with glee,

"_Quickly now!" _They only saw the figure of the tree when the old man tugged his heels in the dirt, pushing the kids to the ground,

"_Wait! You have to put your weapons down. You'll frighten_ her." They looked at him suspiciously and they raised their eyebrows,_  
_

"Okay, now he's being too ridiculous.", Isabella told Phineas. The boy sighed impatiently and said,

"We need our weapons, mister. Just in case something-", the old man grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and shook him exclaiming,

"_You have too! Please, just listen to me. I know what I'm doing.", _he shook him fiercely and Phineas had no choice but to drop his weapons. Isabella and Ferb looked slightly frightened as they disarmed themselves, then the four of them walked up to the massive tree.

"Here we are. Where's your niece?", Phineas asked. The old man said nothing. Instead, he grinned insanely and chuckled to them.

"Sir, are, are you alright?", Ferb asked frightened. The old man's chuckles slowly turned into maniacal laughter, hugging his rib cage and wheezing.

"I'm fine.", he hissed in a deep scratchy voice,"But you won't be!" The man hawked into the night, sounding like an ill bird. Before the kids had a chance to react, four creatures swooped to the ground and faced before them. The three gasped,

"Skoores!", they all cried. The old man melted like lava with skin turning into brown gunk, revealing another Skoore at it's place. The monsters surrounded them, teeth barred and claws attracted. They snarled menacingly. Defenseless, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella huddled protectively close to each other.

"Schlock,", the Skoore that had once been the old man instructed,"You and Hoof take the little brats, if I have time I could slit the king and queens throats before they notice."

"No! Can-", a slimy hand gagged Phineas's mouth and clasped his hands. Two other Skorre's did the same to Ferb and Isabella; however Ferb took the chance and bit down hard on it's hand. The Skoore screamed in agony, and he slapped Ferb in the cheek. He fell to the ground with a grunt; Phineas and Isabella watched horrified. The cry of the Skoore suddenly awoke the king and queen.

"What was that?", Vanessa asked. Her gaze shifted onto the empty bed mats.

"Where are Perry and the children?", Jack realized. Their eyes suddenly widened and they gasped. They scrambled for their weapons and Vanessa started waking up Candace and Doof. They moaned slightly and Candace groaned,

"What?"

"Candace, it's your brothers.", was simply all that Vanessa said. In seconds, Candace got to her feet. She looked to find her staff, but saw it nowhere in sight. She huffed and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the chest. He gagged and cried,

"What was that for!?"

"Get up!", she shouted furiously. Doofenshmirtz got to his feet and Candace threw a knife to him. He caught it in his palms, and the four of them sprinted up north. Back at the moss tree, Ferb got to his knees and winced. The Skoore took his hair and yanked as hard as he could, pulling him up. Ferb groaned and the Skoore laughed,

"You think you're so brave. Let's see how you like our cozy little dungeon. But first," he teased as he pulled out a dagger,"Let's teach you some manners, shall we?" The blade touched the tip of his mouth, and he prepared for the worst. Suddenly, a blur of teal knocked the Skoore and Ferb to the ground. The kids' eyes widened as they saw Perry pinning the Skoore's neck to the ground. It growled and clawed at the semi aquatic mammal. Perry dodged the attack and punched the Skoore in the snout.

It howled again and Perry jumped off. He ran over to the Skoores holding on to Phineas and Isabella. He withdrawn a staff and motioned the Skoores to come for him. Like idiots, they dropped Phineas and Isabella to the ground and ran towards him. Perry faced his owners and mouthed the word "run." They ran out of the way, but watched helplessly as he was surrounded by the monsters. But he punched and flung his tail in every direction, making it almost impossible for the Skoores to attack. The lead Skoore, with the sore snout, growled and got to it's feet.

He pulled out a long rod from his cloak, with it's end sparking with electricity. He walked up towards the platypus and the Skoores backed away. Phineas saw what was happening and cried,

"Perry, behind you!" Perry turned around, but it was too late. The electricity coursed through his body, stunning him with absolute pain. Perry growled and he fell to the ground, out cold. The Skoore's cackled evilly and the kids ran toward him. Phineas and Ferb turned Perry onto his back, paralyzed with fear as he spazzed uncontrollably. Isabella put a hand to her mouth and whispered,

_"Oh my gosh."_

"Take them to the palace!", the lead Skoore ordered. Darkness closed in on the four of them as they screamed. The rest of the group finally arrived to see what had happened. A Skoore bared it's teeth at them and hissed. Jack easily slit it with his knife and it fell to the side. The Skoores took their sack of captives and flew back to the castle. They looked at the remains of the scene,

"Where are they?", Candace cried worriedly,"Phineas? Ferb?" She gasped when she saw her staff and other weapons piled high next to a small puddle of blood. She picked it up as Jack told her,

"Candace, they're gone. They've stolen them."

* * *

**A/N**

**OH. MY. GOSH! So intense!  
**

**Squee! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cuz I sure did!  
**

**Let's see what happens next.  
**


	14. Intimidation with the Enemy

**A/N**

**The long awaited chapter is finally here!  
**

* * *

The sack lifted from his face and his vision was blurry. Phineas felt his arms and mouth gagged by rough rope, making it impossible to move or speak. His vision finally cleared and his eyes widened at what he saw before him. The Skoore's castle looked like the inside of a skeleton, with rotting walls and disgusting floors everywhere. An enormous circle of Skoore's surrounded him, with their ugly faces grinning menacingly. He noticed that some of them had beaks instead of rat snouts. He shuddered at the sight of it. Phineas's gaze focused on a Skoore sitting high above in a throne, dressed in tattered robes and holding a staff. A muffled voice was heard from his side.

Phineas turned and he saw Isabella staring at him with fear in her eyes. His head spun to the other side and he saw Ferb gagged and bound; Perry was kneeling next to him with a muffler tied onto his mouth. The Skoore's growled at them anxiously, though the staff holding Skoore raised his hand to silence them.

"The king, he speaks.", one Skoore cried.

"Everyone bow! Bow!", another one bellowed. One by one, the Skoore's got down to their knees and worshiped their leader. The four stared awkwardly at them, not knowing what to do. The king stood up and glared angrily at them.

"Are you all deaf?! Bow to me!", he ordered. In a snap, three Skoore's violently pushed down Izzy, Ferb, and Phineas to their hands and knees. They gasped with pain as they tried to get up, but their strength was too much. Perry quickly ran to their aid, unfortunately getting shocked again by the electric rod. The platypus chortled with pain and fell to the ground. Phineas's cries were muffled by the rope as he screamed Perry's name. The Skoore's lifted them by the feet again, though they didn't let go of their grip. Two more balanced Perry on his feet; Perry's eyes slowly opened and he glared at the king. The Skoore king laughed and declared,

"Foolish humans! What did you think you would've gained from trying to stop us? We are the most intelligent creatures on the entire planet, we are invincible!" The Skoore's cheered in response. They settled down and the king continued,

"You think we can be stopped by some young monarchy and their pathetic little army?", he guffawed. The Skoore's laughed loudly and started teasing the kids and Perry,

"Oh, I'm so scared.", one mocked.

"It's too bad their mommies weren't here to see them.", another one teased. The four of them glared with hatred.

"Silence!", the room fell quiet as the king said,"Only a couple of hours are away until our plan will be foolproof. Now all we need to do is get rid of a few", his gaze fell on Phineas, Ferb, Izzy, and Perry,"...obstacles." Fear struck their faces.

"Unloose their mouths. It's time we talked with them.", The Skoores snickered and they untied the ropes off their mouths, including Perry's muffler. They gasped for air and they coughed.

"You there! Red headed child! Who are you? How do you know the king and queen of Danville?", the king asked. Phineas looked at the floor and didn't reply. The Skoore king frowned and he snapped his fingers. The Skoore behind Phineas took a sword and tipped it against his neck. The boy gasped and terror flooded inside him. Perry ran for him again, but the shock was all to quick.

"Perry!", Isabella and Ferb cried. Though the shock wasn't as strong, the platypus groaned with pain. Ferb looked worriedly at him and told him,

"You have to stop that! Stop trying to protect us!"", Perry looked at him like he was insane.

"Look, it hurts us more to see you getting shocked then actually being shocked by the rod. You could get killed!", Ferb cried. Perry looked at him with sorrow.

"Please, just stay still. It'll be fine.", Isabella whispered. Perry felt guilty not protecting them, but it was the only way. He held up his hands in surrender and stood still.

"You were saying?", the Skoore king asked Phineas. The blade slightly cut his neck, and warm blood dripped down. Phineas's mind raced for a plan. He suddenly had an idea,

"I won't tell you. But I know everything, so if you do kill me, you'll have nothing to know.", Phineas boasted confidently. The Skoore king laughed contently and cried,

"You fool! Even if you do talk, we're still going to kill you anyway!", They all laughed again, flooding the room with noise. Phineas's face was filled with terror; he looked at his brother who said,

"It was worth a shot, Phin." Phineas nodded and faced the truth. If they wanted to get out alive, they had to tell them.

"Alright, alright! I tell you everything.", Phineas exclaimed. The Skoore's stopped laughing and gazed at the boy.

_"Phineas_!", Isabella hissed quietly.

"It''ll be okay.", Phineas reassured,"We don't really know the king and queen. They're just taking us somewhere."

"And where would that be?", the Skoore king asked.

"Well, here. But it's not what you think!", he explained as the Skoores aroused again,"We're here to make a bargain."

"What is it that you want to trade with?"

"Your power source. For anything that you want!", Phineas offered. The creatures gasped and murmured to each other. The Skoore king looked suspicious,

"How do you know about our power source?" Phineas acted quickly and said,

"My step-brother and I built a remote that can track power sources."

"That little green thing?", one Skoore asked.

"That's the one! We need the power source to get home, so the king and queen volunteered to help us find you. So, if you can just give the power source to us-"

"You mean _this_?", the Skoore holding Isabella cried. He took his hand and pulled out a small glass cylinder case with a glowing green light floating around.

"Yea, that's it.", Isabella said. She tried freeing her hands to grab the case, but it was no use. Until she suddenly had an idea. While the Skoores were focused on Phineas, she raised her foot behind near her hands. She slightly bended over, letting her foot push through the ropes. Phineas continued,

"If you could give it to us, we will be out of your hair for good." The Skoore king thought about this. His eyes turned toward Perry and he exclaimed,

"What about you? You seem smart for an animal, you must know more information." Perry stared at him.

"_He's in for a big surprise.", _he thought. The king flashed his eyes,

"Does my general have to shock you until you crack!?", the general pulled out the rod again, but Phineas cried,

"No! Don't do it, he can't talk!"

"Impossible! If he's intelligent enough, he should have the ability to speak."

"He wasn't...born that way.", Phineas lied,"He's mute."

"Oh.", The king realized. He told the general to ignore his command and he put the rod away. Perry sighed in relief.

"Ah ha! I've got it!", The king exclaimed,"I will give you more power source _if_, you lure King Jack and Queen Vanessa here in the palace."

"Why?", Isabella asked as she continued loosing her restrains.

"Oh, nothing really, just some...torturing.", he chuckled. Phineas's eyes widened,

"No! We won't agree to your offer. Besides, they're already coming here to defeat you and-", Phineas held his breath. The Skoore King grinned and said,

"So...They're already arriving for a visit." He motioned one of the Skoore's to come to his side. He whispered in his ear,

_"Get the guards ready. Make sure there's enough truth serum in stock. I have a plan."_

"What about them?", the Skoore indicated the group. The king smiled disturbingly,

"Do whatever you want with them, General." The SKoore, assigned as the General, called out,

"Get the guards ready, and take the brats and their pet to the torture chambers!" Isabella quickly finished loosing her ropes. In a snap, she bit the Skoore's hand holding her hostage. His screams perched the courtroom as he dropped the power source. Isabella caught it in her hands and ran. The Skoore king growled at what was happening and he ordered,

"Get her! Don't let her escape!" Skoores sprinted after her.

"Isabella run!", Phineas cried. Having no idea where she was going, Isabella entered a doorway that lead to an old staircase. She ran up the steps, carefully not dropping the case. Two doors forked in her path. She gasped for breath while trying to make a decision. The cries of Skoores echoed behind her as sweat trickled down her forehead. She quickly chose a door and ran through the one on the right. She found herself on a platform above the court room. The rest of the Skoores, the Skoore king, and the group gazed up at her.

"Oh, come on!", she cried. As she ran, the Skoore king pointed at his servant yelling,

"What are you still standing around for? Get her!" The Skoore nodded and started jump kicking the walls. With enough air, it dived at her. He blocked her path and she screamed. Isabella turned to go back but the Skoore was too quick for her. It quickly jumped over her and blocked the back way. He snarled menacingly and he scratched her hand with his bird claw. She yelped with pain as she dropped the case. It fell down into the tight grip of another Skoore's mouth.

Holding her bloody hand, Isabella sprinted with all her might until she stopped unexpectedly. Her feet teetered against the edge of an open window. A dark chasm surrounded the entire castle, dropping from a couple of stories. Isabella was paralyzed with fear, not knowing what to do next. She didn't have time to react however when Phineas cried,

"Isabella! Look out!" She turned her head and saw the blur of the Skoore coming at her. In a blink of an eye, Phineas and Ferb's heart froze. The Skoore couldn't halt to a stop, so it instead collided into Isabella. Her balance completely flew off and she fell over the window's edge. Her screams echoed outside with the Skoore's howls not far behind. Then there was silence. Phineas didn't know it at first, but he was actually sobbing. He couldn't hear anything but the screams of Isabella and the memory of her face filled with terror.

He tried to break free from the ropes, but it was no use. The Skoore's started taking them away. He saw the Skoore king yelling, but he couldn't make anything out. Phineas found that it wasn't Isabella's screams that he was hearing. It was his own. He couldn't stop screaming her name; tears streaked down his face as he did it. The Skoore's took him, Ferb, and Perry in a big chamber with medical instruments everywhere. Phineas kicked one of the Skoore's in the knee and he howled with pain. He suddenly felt a jab in his neck.

The Skoore dropped him to the ground. Drowsiness overcame him, finding it harder to stay awake. As he lost consciousness more and more, he thought to himself quietly,

_Isabella...No...She's gone._

* * *

**A/N****  
**

**Ho-ly, CRAP! I think this fanfic should be called Cliffhanger: The Novel.  
**

**Okay, maybe the way Isabella escaped might not make sense, but whatever! I couldn't think of anything else.  
**

**Now you must suffer until the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
**


	15. Ride of the Herbo Beasts

"I can't believe it! How am I supposed to be a mature adult when I let my brothers get kidnapped by stinky rat creatures!", Candace sobbed while tears streamed down her face. Vanessa comforted her and reassured,

"Don't worry. We'll rescue them, everything is going to be fine."

"Unless they're already dead.", Doofenshmirtz said as he stared disgusted at a dead Skoore body. When Candace heard that, she cried into tears again. Vanessa glared at him and hissed,

"Was that really necessary?"

"Just saying.", he told her. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and decided,

"We must catch a ride if we want to get there faster. It's the only way." Candace wiped her eyes and asked quietly,

"How are going to do that?"

"Well, we need to find a hill if we want it to work.", Jack told her.

"A hill? How will that help us?", Doofenshmirtz asked impatiently. Vanessa glared at him again and exclaimed,

"C'mon, let's go find that hill." The group followed Jack out of the Skoore's massacre. They took a rocky trail from the right that inclined upwards. It was steep, but Candace was determined to get her brothers back. She sped up ahead, ignoring the scrapes and cuts that bruised against her feet and knees.

"Candace, wait for us.", Jack told her sternly. An half an hour passed and they were still climbing the incline; immensely exhausted.

"When are we getting to the top of this hill!?", Dr. D shrieked. Jack looked curiously around. His eyes widened as he saw the sight of an tree with an orange stripe,

"We're here.", he said.

"No we're not!", Candace cried,"We're still on the trail." Jack smirked at her and carefully went behind the tree. He didn't come out the other side. Vanessa gasped,

"Oh yeah! I remember this!" She eagerly walked behind the tree, disappearing as well. Doofenshmirtz and Candace gaped in wonder at the tree. Her eyes narrowed and she went through. Doofenshmirtz reluctantly followed. When they got their, they gasped. They were upon a grassy hill as high as a small skyscraper. The clouds were only a few feet above them. Dawn approached at them, the sun rising in the distance taking a pink shade for the sky. And straight ahead was the Skoore's castle.

"There it is.", Vanessa indicated. The group stared transfixed at the gloomy castle, looking ambiguously evil.

"Let's go!", Candace declared as she walked to the hill's steep decline. Jack grabbed her shoulder and remarked,

"Where do you think you're going? I said we were going to catch a ride." He strode over to the hill as Vanessa stated,

"Yea, it's a long way to the castle on foot."

"Then how are we supposed to do that with nothing here?", Doof emitted.

"I'm getting to that!", Jack uttered with his temper rising. He knelt down and touch the tip of the grass blades. He then relaxed and started petting the grass as if it was a cat. Candace questionably raised her eyebrow and asked,

"Uh, what is he-"

"Shh!", Vanessa cut her off. Candace bit her lip and watched him. Jack continued petting the grass; he started speaking in a language no one could understand. He stood to his feet and waited.

"What was that all about?", Doofenshmirtz asked. Suddenly, the hill started shaking violently. The group struggled to maintain their balance and not plummet down the hill.

"Earthquake!", Candace screamed. Jack and Vanessa stood perfectly still as Jack bellowed,

"Stay still!" The ground continued to shake as Vanessa pulled them back to the hill's edge. The ground then started rising from the hill, tearing away from the edges of grass around the hill's perimeter. A mud brown creature stiffened under the grass, with earthworms falling from his body. It was like a huge lizard, except only caked in mud and dirt. The ground stopped shaking and the creature sniffed the air curiously. Jack smiled as he came over to the creature and petted his rough nose.

"What is that!", Candace cried. Jack continued petting it as he explained,

"It's a Herbo Beast. They literally make up as the grass of our valley."

"You mean we were standing on other creatures the whole time?", the scientist realized as he stared at the ground.

"Yep. Well, the dead ones at least.", Vanessa said as she came to the beast," Herbo Beasts are born as Mud Slimes, but as they get older, grass starts growing on their backs. They soon find a place where they can camouflage from predators, then they die to become the grass."

"So that tree was a secret portal?", Candace asked. Jack nodded,

"Bingo! Poachers like hunting these things, so they find a secret portal. The trail we were just on goes on forever. And this guy is the only one up here that isn't stabilized." Candace came over to the creature and petted him cautiously. It stared at her with emerald eyes and it licked her cheek. She smiled sadly and said,

"You're all alone up here, aren't you?" The creature sniffed in response. Vanessa climbed onto his back and cried,

"Let's get this show on the road!" Candace eagerly jumped onto it's back with Jack behind her. Doofenshmirtz studied the Herbo Beast carefully and shrugged,

"Let's just get this over with.", he sighed as he got onto it's back. Vanessa patted the beast's head and cried,

"To the castle!" And with that the creature ran down the hill, leaving behind a patch of dirt.

* * *

She opened her eyes. The ground laid only a few feet down from where she was. Her arm felt twisted in an odd angle as she tried moving it. She looked around and saw that she landed in a very sturdy branch. In the shape of a hand. She quickly got to her feet and balanced carefully on the tree. She looked up and saw the figure of the castle only a couple of stories high.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. All she could remember was the torn look of Phineas's face as he saw her. Probably for the last time. She curled up into a little ball and wept. There was nothing she could do. The ground was way to low for her to jump, she would die in an instant. And she couldn't risk getting seen again by a Skoore. She continued to cry until the hand branch started to vibrate. She quaked in fear as she heard a loud growl inside the wall. She screamed as the hand grabbed her tightly and started lowering her to the ground.

The hand placed her gently down; he even gave her a small pat on the head. Not knowing what just happened, she managed to stammer out,

"Th-thank you.", she turned to go, but instead asked,

"Um, do you know the way out of here?" The hand pointed to the right. She stared mesmerized at the hand and said,

"Thanks. I guess." She started to run to the right as she heard the hand going back to his motionless position. She thought to herself,

_I have to remember that not all things in this world are evil. _Her pace quickened and she felt the wind blowing through her hair. Her mind was only set on one thing. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was in need of help, and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hooray! She's not dead! I would never do that to you guys.  
**

**Just to clear things up, the group bits were happening at the same time as Ch.14.  
**

**JokerHenchmen is out, peace!  
**


	16. In the Dungeon

_Phineas..._

Memories of her flashed in his mind. Her screams echoed in his head, weighing him with guilt.

_Phineas!_

He could have saved her, he could of done something. Instead, he just watched her fall to her death. It was all his fault.

"Phineas!", Ferb cried,"Phineas! Wake up!" He slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother looking terrified.

"Ferb?", he croaked. Ferb let out a relieved sighed and helped his brother up. But as soon as he lifted his back, Phineas yelped in pain.

"What? What's wrong!?", the young British boy cried.

"It's my back. It feels like it's on fire!", Phineas said through his teeth. Ferb slowly got his brother to sit. Phineas's head stopped throbbing and saw that they were in a dungeon cell. He then gazed at his brother. What he saw was immensely horrific! Even though it was dark, he could still make out cuts, bruises, and scrapes on his face. The bottom half of his lip was deeply cut and dripping with blood. A huge tear was on his shoulder patch, revealing a deep claw mark on his arm. It wouldn't surprise Phineas if he looked the exact same way.

"What happened to us?!", he cried.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think they tortured us.", Ferb guessed,"And probably drugged us, since the king mentioned truth serum." Phineas groaned and placed his hands on his head,

"Great! Now we told them everything!"

"I was only guessing.", Ferb said,"Maybe he didn't do anything to us after all. We could've just passed out."

"I don't know, Ferb. I don't think we've beaten ourselves up while unconscious.", he told him pointing at a small hole from the needle on Ferb's right arm. Phineas turned and bent down to stop the blood flowing from his knees. A small scream came out from Ferb and he slapped his mouth.

"What?", Phineas shrieked.

"You're-you're back!"

"What about it?"

"It's covered in blood!", Ferb blurted out.

"What!?", he touched his back and yelped when he saw his palm covered in the horrid liquid.

"I thought it was just a sore, but now I think they whipped us!", Ferb realized.

"We have to get out of here!", Phineas exclaimed,"It's the only if we-" He stopped at the sound of evil cackling behind the door. A click was heard and the door slammed open. Three Skoore's barged in; two with spears and one carrying a body. The two Skoore's hissed at them with spears pointed at their necks. They slammed them against the wall, making room for the third Skoore to come in. He flung the body on the nearby bench and bellowed,

"Fresh meat!" The Skoore's lowered their spears and turned to leave. The third Skoore looked at Phineas and Ferb as he teased,

"By the way, your girlfriend says hi. From 50 feet in the chasm!", The Skoore's laughed loudly and the door slammed shut. The two brothers stood transfixed by those words. Phineas's heart filled with pain as he slumped down to the ground. Ferb didn't look at his brother, tears dripping down his cheek as he murmured,

"She-she could still be alive." Phineas didn't reply as he hugged his knees and sniffled. Ferb looked at his brother and added,

"I bet she's already finding the group-"

"Yeah, I also bet that we're about this close of getting home as well!", Phineas cried angrily. Ferb jumped. He rarely, if ever, saw his brother angry before.

"I'm just trying to help-", Ferb reassured.

"Well we need more than your help if we ever want to stay alive!", Phineas screamed standing to his feet. Ferb narrowed his eyes and scolded,

"Hey! Don't you think I feel horrible about this too? I was with you watching the whole time!"

"Yea, but for me it's different! I loved her!"

"I know! But what if there is a small chance that she's alive-"

"You heard what those monsters said. It's a 50 foot chasm, no one could survive that! She's dead! And it's all my fault!", Tears streamed down both their faces like a flood. Never in their entire lives have they ever had a fight. An empty silence filled the cell, until the body on the bench groaned. Forgetting it was there, the two brothers walked towards it. The dark room made it impossible for them to see who it was. Ferb turned the body onto it's back. They both gasped.

"Perry!", they both cried. The platypus didn't respond, his eyes were shut tight. A scar was slowly forming under his eye, bruises covered his face, and a small blood puddle dripped from his tail. Phineas gently petted his blood stained fur and gently shook him,

"Perry. Perry, wake up.", Tears fell in his fur,"Perry c'mon, we need to go home.", The platypus laid motionless,"Perry!" Phineas finally lost it and he sobbed on the bench's edge. Ferb bit his lip as more tears came down off his cheeks. He sniffled loudly as he tried wiping his eyes. All hope seemed lost. Until,

"Phineas...", Phineas looked up at his pet."Ferb...", Ferb raised his eyebrow and wiped his eyes. Their eyes widened as they saw Perry slowly opening his eyes. The platypus slowly lifted his body and sat up. Perry smiled slightly. Phineas and Ferb embraced him tightly, making him gasp in pain.

"Okay guys. I'm already in enough pain as it is.", Perry managed to stutter out. Phineas and Ferb's eyes widened.

"Ah crud.", the platypus griped. The two boys gaped at their pet. Their mouths dropped open as Phineas stammered,

"P-P-Perry? You can talk!"

"How? Why? I-", Ferb blurted out. Perry sighed,

"I knew you two would find out sooner or later."

"You mean you could have talked this entire time!?", Phineas cried.

"No! No, no, no!", Perry exclaimed,"I couldn't talk before all of this happened."

"Then how are you talking now?", Phineas cried. Perry sighed and rubbed his shoulder,

"They tortured me, obviously, then one Skoore suggested giving truth serum to me. Well he couldn't since I couldn't speak, but another one had an idea. Before I knew it, they were forcing something down my throat. And then I had the ability to talk. I think it was a voice, I heard it screaming as the Skoore took it out of a small box. It was weird, really. The voice looked like a glowed up orb that was very transparent and-" He stopped his story and looked at his owners. Though listening, their mouths were still hanging open.

"Look I know this is strange and all-"

"Strange?", Phineas interrupted,"It's the most coolest thing ever! Do you know how much we wished for you to talk?" Perry smiled,

"I think I knew pretty well you wanted me too." Ferb grinned as he nudged his brother,

"Maybe he could give us some classified information." They snickered. Perry frowned,

"Hey. Just because I can talk now, does not mean I can tell you anything else about my identity." Phineas laughed excitedly. Out of nowhere, he started coughing. His ribcage ached with pain as he hugged it tightly,

"You okay?", Ferb asked worriedly. Perry's face softened as he stared at the two boys,

"Yea, I'm fine.", Phineas croaked. He rubbed his back unknowingly and Perry raised his eyebrow,

"Phineas, let me see your back.", Perry instructed. Phineas shoved his bloody hand in his pocket and quickly lied,

"It's fine, Perry. Nothing happened to us." The agent's eyes narrowed.

"Phineas...", he said more sternly. The boy sighed and walked turned around. Perry squinted to see, but the room was so dark he could only see their silhouettes. Perry touched his back carefully. It was warm and wet.

"Phineas did you fell in something?", he asked as he lit a match from his fedora. The flame settled and their small area filled with a faint light. Perry's face widened in shock as he let out a small yelp. His owners were extremely wounded, with gashes all over and scars that throbbed. Phineas's back was covered with several deep gashes that dripped with blood at just the slightest touch.

"What happened to you!?", Perry screamed in fear.

"We don't like scaring you like this!", Ferb cried,"They tortured us just like you. It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big de- It's not a big deal!?", Perry exclaimed,"Ferb, they could've killed you both."

"But they didn't! Look, we're not in pain. We feel fine.", Phineas tried to reassure him.

"Really?", Perry skeptically asked,"...Lift your left foot." Phineas did what he was told with a raised eyebrow,

"Okay. Now your left arm.", Phineas lifted his arm and then let out a squeak. He held it firmly and tried not to scream from the jolts of pain. Perry narrowed his eyes at Phineas,

"I rest my case. We have to get out of here. All we have to do is escape the dungeon, find Isabella, and then-" Perry stopped. There was a disturbing silence that was filling the room. The platypus turned and saw his owners almost driven to tears. He gave them a worried look,

"What's the matter?" Ferb blinked as tears fell down as he whispered,

"She's dead, Perry." Perry's eyes widened in response,

"What?"

"She fell out the window and into the chasm. Remember?" Phineas quietly walked to the wooden bench at the end of the cell and curled up into a ball. Perry looked at him with sorrow,

"Oh god, I-I'm so sorry this happened, if there's anything I could do-"

"There isn't anything you can do!", Phineas cried,"It's my fault that she's gone. I should be the one that's dead!" Perry frowned and came over to the boy. Ferb followed quietly as Perry scolded,

"Don't say that. She would've been just as torn up about you right now. And it's nobody's fault, Phineas, it's nobody's fault." Phineas felt Perry ruffle his hair but he didn't look up,

"She was a nice kid.", he continued,"And I knew you loved her.", Phineas looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"She was the one that made you smile when you were down. You've been friends for years and you never gave up on each other. If you were gone, I don't think she would've given up on you that easily." Phineas wiped his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what to say. Perry stared at him thoughtfully. Ferb placed his hand on his shoulder and he smiled. Phineas sighed,

"This just isn't a great day for me."

"It isn't for all of us.", Perry chuckled. He nudged his beak against his cheek and Phineas showed a hint of a smile. Perry embraced both his owners and said,

"We're going to be fine. It's going to be okay." Phineas rested his head on his shoulder while Ferb rested his in his hands. Perry struck a sadden look as he tried not to cry,

"It's going to be okay."

* * *

**A/N**

**Aw...  
**

**So yea, Perry can talk now. I know so original! But I've always wanted to do it, so...  
**

**I don't think this is my best chapter, but I think it's good for what it is.  
**

**Let's see what happens next!  
**


	17. Battle in the Chasm

The Herbo Beast stood quietly as the group gazed at the castle, only inches away from where they were standing. Two Skoore's stood at the doorway with armed weapons as they watched the area, waiting. Hiding behind the earthly creature as it walked towards the palace, Doofenshmirtz suddenly told them,

"Okay, Jack and I will create a diversion for them, then you two go behind them and give them a surprise attack! I'm guessing the door has some sort of secret code, so Candace will climb up and find a window. Then we're in!"

"Or...we could just use the door.", Jack said dully. Heinz looked at the doorway and saw the two Skoore's walking away from their position. He sighed,

"Yea, the door." He started walking in front of the beast when Vanessa stopped him,

"Wait! Look.", she said pointing. The group watched as the creatures walked towards the edge of a dark chasm. One beckoned to come with him.

"They've heard something. Something walking around in the chasm.", Jack whispered.

"You can read lips?", Candace asked surprise.

"No, I can hear them."

"How the heck can you hear-"

"Sh!", Vanessa hushed. The Skoore's then slid down into the chasm and disappeared. The group gasped. Dr. D however exclaimed,

"Great, they're gone! Let's go!" Vanessa sent the Herbo Beast back into the jungle as the group ran towards the entrance. The gigantic doors stood quite disturbingly at the entrance; the dark door frame of pictures of melting humans didn't help. Jack pulled the door open with all his strength, but it didn't budge. Jack snapped his fingers and a ball of sparks ignited in his hand. The group gasped as he warned,

"Step back!" The group backed away and watched as he flung the sparks at the door. In a blink of an eye, the spark ball reflected off the door and bounced back furiously towards them. They ducked just in time as the sparks flew off into the distance. Doofenshmirtz questionably looked at him,

"What are you?"

"Okay, the door won't open and magic won't help us.", Vanessa realized,"But there has to be another way to get in!"

"I'm still suggesting the window plan...", Heinz chimed.

"Do you see any windows anywhere?", Candace cried. As the three argued, Jack curiously wondered over towards the chasm. He balanced his toes on the edge off a strange looking slant that led into the dark place. He raised his eyebrow. Why would the Skoore's go down there? What's in there that they had to go investigate? He sighed heavily and turned away from the chasm. He was about to come up a plan to get in but suddenly he gasped. Chills ran up his spine as he sensed the odd sound of a scream. A little girl's scream.

"Guys! We have to go in the chasm!", he cried. They all looked at him like he was crazy,

"What? Why!?", Candace exclaimed.

"Just trust me okay!", he replied. Vanessa quickly went by his side and stared at the dark caves. Candace and Doofenshmirtz reluctantly stood by them, facing the slant.

"Okay, just follow me and be care-Gah!" Jack slid on his heel and slammed down on his back; sliding incredibly fast on the slant. Candace screamed as she tried to catch him, but she too went down. Vanessa tried to do the same, but had the same fate. Lastly, Doofenshmirtz even tried to rescue his baby girl. One by one, they slid down the rocky slide, entering a large tube that was made of dirt. Only moments later when they finally landed at the base of the chasm. And standing only feet away were the Skoore guards cornering Isabella.

She threw a rock at it's face, instantly screeching with pain. The other Skoore pinned Isabella to the ground, snarling at her with bared teeth. She whimpered with fear as the monster came closer and closer to her face. She closed her eyes and screamed. Until suddenly, the sound of a gun shot startled her. She opened her eyes and saw the Skoore gasping in pain. It then fell to the side, blood dripping from his forehead. She backed away slowly as she stared at the dead Skoore. A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed,

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" She kicked her foot at the person holding on to her.

"Isabella, stop it's me!", the person cried. Isabella froze and looked behind her. Candace stared at her with soft eyes as she said,

"It's just me." Tears formed in her eyes as she sputtered,

"Ca-Ca-Candace?"

"Yes!", she replied putting a hand to her cheek. Isabella tightly hugged her, relieved to see her.

"I hate interrupting this nice moment, but there's a blood thirsty monster trying to kill us here!", Doofenshmirtz cried as the second Skoore swung it's spear at them. Jack quickly readied his gun, but as soon as it heard the click, the creature smacked the weapon on his hand. The young king grunted as the gun flew to the side; his hand with a slight scratch on his knuckles. Vanessa slashed her dagger at the Skoore; it blocked it with ease. She kicked it in the face and it stumbled to the side.

Vanessa flung the small knife at it's shoulder and it howled with pain. Blood streamed down as it started to make another blow. She was about to smack the beast with another knife until a sudden gun shot erupted. The Skoore sputtered for air as it collapsed to the ground. Vanessa turned and saw Doofenshimrtz holding a loaded gun in his hand. He let the bullet shell drop from the weapon. He smiled boastfully,

"I told you. Nobody messes with my baby girl." Vanessa rolled her eyes, though she did slightly grin as she pulled out her dagger. Candace walked with Isabella towards the rest of the group. At a closer look, Isabella was shaking with fear. Jack bent down to meet her eyes and he told her gently,

"Well, we can't possibly go back the way we came. But for now, tell us what happened." Isabella took a breath and blurted out,

"Okay so Phineas Ferb and I woke up and found this old man who said that he was lost but he really wasn't lost he said he had to be at some moss tree so we took him up there and then all of a sudden he turned out not to be a man but a Skoore and so he called other Skoores to kidnap us but then Perry came in and tried to fight them off but he got zapped in the process! They took us here all tied up as they tried to let us spill everything but we had to in order to let them stop hurting us but one of them had the power source we needed so I escaped and grabbed it and then they ran after me! I thought I was gonna die when they pushed me out the window but then this hand saved me and showed the way out! We have to save them they might die if we-" Jack slapped his hand to her mouth and interrupted,

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you say a 'hand' saved your life?" Isabella nodded. The group looked at each other suspiciously.

"Take us to it." In no time, the group sprinted behind Isabella to find the mysterious hand. A couple of minutes passed and Isabella stopped,

"I think it was here.", she said. The group looked up but saw no hand in sight. Doofenshmirtz looked at her,

"What are you talking about? There isn't a hand here. You should've been dead if you fell from that height." Isabella gave him a look of hatred,

"I mean, I didn't want you dead, I'm just saying that if there isn't a hand there-Oh, never mind." Isabella was sure of it that there was a hand. She came up to the wall and called out,

"Um, hello? Mr. Hand?" Candace face palmed,

"This is ridiculous.", she mumbled. Isabella put her ear up to wall and gasped. Sounds of dirt getting pushed apart and crackling inside the crust was getting louder and louder.

"You guys, listen!" The group came to the wall and listened to the sounds.

"What's in there?", Candace asked.

"Whatever it is, it sounds big-", Doof added,

"-and it sounds like it's coming closer.", Vanessa concluded. Jack's eyes widened and he pushed the group the side. Just in time, the hand shot out of the wall. But instead of crackling through like old concrete, it came through a soft liquid substance. The branch looking marvel faced the gang, wiggling it's fingers freely.

"Uh, hand thing, do you know the way out of here? Like a secret passage or something?", Isabella asked awkwardly. The hand suddenly slid it's way towards the entrance, the wall turning into the same soft liquid. The group followed it without hesitation; Vanessa turned to her husband and asked,

"Jack, what is that thing?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea.", he replied shockingly.

"Wait a sec, I thought you were Mr. Know-It-All with this kind of stuff!", Heinz cried.

"I don't know everything. It could be a monster that's been buried when the castle was originally built.", Jack decided.

"Well whatever it is, it's helping us so I'm not complaining!", Candace exclaimed.

"Thank goodness.", Dr. D muttered. She gave him a glare as the hand stopped near the dead bodies of the Skoore. It pointed it's finger at a small boulder. Isabella curiously walked over towards it. The hand then lifted the boulder up, revealing a small lever. Isabella's eyes widened and she pulled it down. The ground suddenly shook and the wall in front of them suddenly parted like a door, revealing a dark tunnel.

"Let's go!", Vanessa declared. The group started to walk in as Isabella called,

"Thank you!", as the hand slithered back into the walls. She clung to Candace's arm with fear as they walked in. She didn't mind though, thinking of all the horrible things the Skoore's had probably done to her. Planted torches lightened their way, revealing a staircase that led to the second level of the castle. They quickly walked up, being cautious of not being exposed. They looked through the doorway and saw that no one was around. They peered behind the pillars at the balcony and couldn't believe their eyes.

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were surrounded by the entire Skoore clan. And by the king, was an executioner.

* * *

**A/N**

**SUSPENSE!  
**

**So the hand belongs to a monster, apparently? Whatever, use your imaginations!  
**


	18. An Offer you Can't Refuse

The group watched anxiously, holding their breath to see what would happen next. Isabella squeezed Candace's hand tightly, waiting for the worst to come. Candace shuffled over to Jack and whispered,

"Now what?"

"Give me a second. I think I have an idea.", he told her rummaging through his pockets. Down below, the Skoore hissed intensely at the executioner, holding the sword tightly in his claws. Bounded again, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry gulped at the sight of him. The Skoore king started boasting about something, though Phineas only half-listened. The young inventor turned his head towards the balcony and his eyes widened. For a moment, he thought he saw a wisp of black raven hair...

"Don't you turn your back on the king, human!", the Skoore gripping him cried as he wrenched his head back painfully. The two girls tried their best not to scream, biting down hard on their tongues. By instinct, Perry tried escaping the Skoore's grip. He stopped reluctantly when he saw another Skoore bringing out the electric rod again. Jack finally managed to pull out three big grenades. Doofenshmirtz wheezed out a small scream,

"Are you crazy!? If you set those off, you'll collapse the whole place!"

"These aren't real grenades. I've made them myself. Instead of exploding they're going to set off a very thick fog.", he said pointing at the clan,"Then, we'll get down there and rescue them."

"That might work.", Vanessa added,"But we have to be fast and cautious of the monsters." Jack popped the top of the grenades,

"Put your goggles and masks on. It's gonna get thick." As they followed his instructions, Jack threw the grenades into the center of the hall. The Skoore king noticed as he raised his brow,

"What the-", The grenades exploded, filling the room with thick, rancid fog. The Skoore's started yelling in confusion as the group made their way down, weapons at the ready. The three of them had no idea what to do. They couldn't see each other it was so thick. Phineas mimicked what Isabella did and slid his foot between the ropes. He suddenly felt the pull of an arm on his shoulder. He screamed with fear, being dragged up into a dark hallway. The kidnapper untied his hands and pulled the rope from his lips. Phineas looked at the stranger who had it's face covered by a mask with green goggles. It's hood was pulled over it's head. Phineas tried to attack,

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" He kicked the stranger in the chest, only for it to whack it with a spear. He punched it in the face, but dodged it with ease. It finally grasped his wrists tightly and pulled down the hood. Phineas's heart froze when he saw the raven hair flowing silk-like around him. It pulled the mask from it's face, revealing Isabella smiling softly,

"Whatcha Doin'?", she sweetly said. Phineas lost the ability to speak. He felt time stopping as he continued to stare at her. Tears suddenly rolled down his beaten up face,

_She's alive. She's alive._

"We have to go back, you know Ferb and Perry-", she grunted when she felt Phineas tightly wrapping his arms around her. Her eyes got all misty and she smiled dreamily. They both lived a year in a minute. Phineas stopped hugging her and smiled.

"Isabella, I have to tell you something...", he told her with a bit of hesitation.

"No time for that! We have to get Perry and Ferb!" She grabbed her spear and gave Phineas a long dagger. His eyes narrowed,

"So that's what it feels like to be her when I'm oblivious." He followed her out of the hallway and was given a mask to enter the thick fog. The goggles made the entire area green, making the fog disappear and conspicuously bringing out the group and the Skoore's. Phineas and Isabella ran quickly to find Ferb and Perry. The red headed brother found his brother struggling against the wall, trying to break free. He grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him back into the hallway. He met Isabella there, with Perry squirming inside her arms. They released both of them and yanked the gags from their mouths,

"Phineas!? Is that you?", Ferb cried. Phineas dropped his hood and his eyes shined. Isabella also released the platypus, his face furious with anger,

"Wait a sec. Who's this then?", the stepbrother asked looking at Isabella. She took off her gear and Ferb gasped.

"I'm not a ghost. If that's what you're thinking.", Ferb only stared at her, eyes widened. Perry's eyes widened as he pulled the gag from his beak,

"You're not dead?! Thank goodness! I mean Phineas and Ferb were so torn about it that I felt guilty. How did you live? Is the group here? You have to fill me-", the semi aquatic mammal stopped in his jumble and stared at the little girl before him. She looked like if someone just exploded in front of her. Isabella stuttered to say something, but couldn't form it out. Perry gave an annoyed sigh,

"I have to learn to keep my big beak shut." Isabella gaped at Phineas,

"Uh, Phineas? How-uh?"

"No time to explain! We have to get the power source. Do you remember which Skoore had it?", Phineas exclaimed.

"I think so. Follow me!" She led the three outside. They barely took a step when a Skoore greeted them with a hiss of bare teeth. The children screamed as it stalked toward them. Perry quickly took Isabella's spear and whacked a blow to it's head,

"I really hate these guys!", Perry cried. They giggled slightly, but suddenly focused on the battlefield among them. Vanessa and Jack worked together as they slashed their swords and knifes at the creatures. One by one, they each dropped dead to the ground. Vanessa kicked one in the chin, flying it back into the room. Jack flung a fire ball at one, setting it in flames. Doofenshmirtz on the other hand ducked the Skoore's spears with careful accuracy. He dropped his gun to the ground and the soldier blocked it from view. Heinz was on the verge for begging for mercy, until he had an idea. He took out an evil ray gun and shouted,

"Hope you like my Laser Beam-inator!" He pulled the trigger and the Skoore's went flying to the other side of the room. Doof smugged with pride as he blew the tip of the gun. Candace smacked one of them as she glared at the evil doctor,

"You had that the whole time, yet you didn't even bother using it!?", she cried. Dr.D smiled sheepishly,

"Heh. Well, I'm kinda forgetful. It's a curse really, I can't help it." Candace huffed and continued fighting the Skoore. Perry looked and saw that Candace needed help,

"You three go on ahead. I need to help your sister.", he told them.

"Are you sure, Perry?", Phineas asked with a worried look. Perry genuinely smiled,

"Don't worry, Phineas. I trust you guys. You're going to bring us home." And with that, he ran off. The two boys were even more determined than they ever were in finding the power source. Skoore's noticed their presence and they went after them. But they didn't care. After being tortured, drugged, and nearly killed, it was time to show them a lesson. They got out their weapons and started fighting against the monsters. Phineas slashed his dagger against the Skoore's shoulder and it howled with pain. He and Ferb ducked under their staffs and continued running. Isabella hit her mace against it's head and it collapsed to the floor.

"There he is!", she cried. Isabella pointed at the Skoore hiding under the table with the king.

"What do we do? We're getting creamed!", The Skoore hissed to his ruler. The king said nothing as he looked at through the fog. It slowly started clearing up, making up the silhouettes of the Skoore's and the group,

"Sire!", the Skoore whined. The Skoore king slapped him in the snout and hissed,

"Quiet, you idiot! It's you that they're after. I need you to release the 'special' Skoores." The Skoore grinned and gasped,

"The children! They are coming this way!"

"Lure them towards the cellar.", the king whispered as he got up from the table. The other Skoore ducked behind the staircase and the kids followed. Isabella whispered,

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know, but he has the power source. That's all we care about.", Phineas told her. They continued following the Skoore until they reached a door where he opened it slightly. He slipped in and didn't close it. The three looked at each other suspiciously and went in. They found the creature back turned to the door.

"Give us the power source!", Phineas ordered with his dagger drawn. The Skoore turned around and smiled,

"As you wish. But I don't think my friends want to." As soon as those words left his lips, the sound of insane laughter filled the room. The children struck faces of fear but kept their eyes on the monster. The insane laughter grew louder and louder until the creatures came into view. They were Skoore, yes, but they were entirely different. They were covered in silver-plated armor with spikes all around. Though it looked like it was attached to their skin. Their faces were the only things that were bare, teeth snarling and drool dripping from their lips. Weapons were drawn and they laughed like mad.

Ferb gathered up his courage and took out a gun. He pulled the trigger and shot the Skoore in the chest. It hardly even made a dent in their armor-like skin. Ferb's eyes widened. Phineas and Isabella tried doing the same thing to the others, but got the same results. The normal Skoore smiled disturbingly,

"Get them. And go have fun with the king and queen." They didn't even have time to scream when they plunged at them. The others went outside the room and pursued the rest of the group. The Skoore's stopped fighting and gazed at the armored Skoores before them. They snickered as they cornered the king and queen. Vanessa rolled her eyes and stabbed the creature in the chest. The blade vibrated like a tuning fork when it made contact. Vanessa's eyes widened though Jack acted quickly and threw a fire ball at him. It bounced off and flew into the walls, burning a big hole. Jack gave a nervous look,

"Ah oh. This isn't good."

"Now what?", Candace asked while banging the silver Skoore repeatedly with her staff.

"These Skoore are invincible. They have a special armor for their skin that reflects magic and weaponry.", Jack explained.

"Very clever, Jack.", The Skoore king boasted on his throne,"I see you've done your homework." They all turned their attention on him, the Skoores grinned with glee. The group eyed each other suspiciously as the king continued,

"It's an experiment we have tried. We call them Silver Skoores. It's the same material we used on the door, only we let it grow onto their skin. Though the side effects do make you go insane. They have a very accurate range and skills in weaponry. Want to see?" He snapped his fingers and the Skoore with the power source came in. He was followed by three Silver Skoore's, all dragging in Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas. With knifes tipped towards their necks.

"Phineas, Ferb!", Candace cried. She tried to run to them, but the Silver Skoore pushed her back against the wall. They instantly surrounded the group, trapping them in a circle.

"Now we could let my Silver Skoore's show you their skills, or you could disarm yourselves and call surrender. The choice is yours.", The king said slyly. The children whimpered as the blades came deeper into their skin. Candace was almost driven to tears; she dropped her staff and tears streamed down her face. Perry did the same, growling in deep hatred. The king and queen reluctantly dropped their weapons. All eyes drawn to Doofenshmirtz. He looked at his ray gun and back at the group. Perry scowled and clenched his fists. The scientist narrowed his eyes and dropped it.

The Skoores cheered and the Silver Skoore pushed the children back to the group. They embraced Candace tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"It's going to be okay. It's fine. You're safe now.", she repeated to them while comforting them. They wiped their eyes and stared at the Skoore king,

"What do you want with us?", Vanessa finally asked.

"Vengeance! You brutes killed half of our species!"

"Well to be fair you did kill like half of their village so-", Doofenshmirtz began to say. The Silver Skoore hissed at him and he bit his tongue.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way.", the king decided,"Surrender now, or watch your friends die!" As soon as he said that, something bubbled on the floor next the throne. A dug up hole of mud rose up into the room taking on the shape of a slender figure. Arms grew from it's side and red eyes flashed like a bulb. It was a mud monster. A look of shock spread across the group's as the Skoore king chuckled,

"It was nice of you two to let us experiment on these things. Now you'll see how looks like to be drowned in mud!" The Silver Skoores shoved Vanessa and Jack out of the way and the others pushed the rest of them towards the muddy creature. They yelped as they dug their heels into the floor to stop moving, but it was no use. The king and queen tried to rush to their aide but no sooner had they stood, the monsters pointed their weapons towards their chests. The group screamed in fear as the mud monster was only inches away from their faces.

"Choose wisely.", The monster on the throne said coldly. The couple looked at each other. It was either going down for death, or being victorious with guilt. Jack quickly sniped his gun and shot a bullet in the air. The room fell silent, ignoring the low gurgle of the mud monster. Vanessa held back her tears and told him,

"We surrender." The Skoore's began to cheer until Jack shot another bullet,

"But we'll do it on one condition!", he yelled. The Skoore king looked at him curiously,

"Give them the power source, and set them free. Then we're yours." The Skoore king thought about this,"It's an offer you can't refuse.", Jack added. His servants whispered to him, discussing this offer. Vanessa grasped her husband's hand tightly as they waited.

"Deal! Chamberlain, give them the power source!", he ordered. Chamberlain looked dumbfounded,

"But sire!-"

"Do it!" Chamberlain scowled but threw the box at the group. Perry caught it in his hands as the group sighed with relieved.

"Let's show our guests out.", The king said with a grin,"Guards, tie the royalties up! We'll have a proper execution!" The Silver Skoore's laughed maniacally at the group as they cornered them towards the wall. The others surrounded Vanessa and Jack as Phineas cried,

"No! Wait!" Their backs hit the walls and they prepared for the worst. Until suddenly, the floor slid open underneath their feet, revealing a hole. The group screamed as they plummeted down into the dark booby trap. Hearing the evil cackle of the Skoore king as they fell.

* * *

**A/N**

**No! Not them! Why must the good die young!?  
**


	19. What's Worth Fighting For

The group continued screaming as they slid down the dark hole. It took a while, but they managed to tumble outside of the castle. They landed on their faces and groaned with pain. The cylinder box rolled out of Perry's hands and touched the tip of Doof's pointy nose. Phineas and Ferb rose to their feet as Candace quickly grabbed them by the shoulders,

"Are you hurt? Did you get a cut? Oh please tell me they didn't give you a bruise!", she cried hugging them.

"We're fine, Candace.", Phineas lied, wincing from the gashes on his back. Isabella came to their side as Phineas cried to her,

"How did you make it? Unless you have wings, I don't think anyone could survive a fall that deep."

"There was a hand. A _huge_ hand! It caught me and showed us the way to you guys.", she explained. Perry got to his feet and grabbed the power source near Doofenshmirtz,

"If we had time, I probably would have killed one of them. Trying to kill my owners, yea big mistake! I hope Jack and Vanessa can make it out okay, I wish we could do something-" Perry stopped once again and looked at his nemesis. Dr.D's eyes were as big as limes and his mouth hung open. The platypus turned around and say Candace having the same reaction. Perry's eyes narrowed,

"I talk out loud again, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did.", Ferb told him blatantly. Perry sighed,

"This is going to take getting used to." Candace began to laugh nervously,

"Ha, Ha! Okay, real funny guys. You really got us, I mean what did you use like a ventriloquist machine or something?"

"No Candace, I can talk now. They gave me something that let's me posses the ability to speak.", Perry told her while his eyes shifted towards Heinz. The evil doctor managed to get to his feet and stutter out,

"Okay, so you have the ability to speak. Ha,ha,ha! That means I've finally lost my mind! Now, I'll be hearing voices for the rest of my life!", His insane laughter grew louder and louder until Perry grabbed him by the collar and slapped him. Doof got back to his senses and said,

"Sorry. I lost it there for a second." Perry rolled his eyes and he gasped,

"The power source!", he picked up the cylinder container,"We can finally go home!" Everyone cheered for joy, all except the two step-brothers,

"That's great and all, but we have to save Jack and Vanessa.", Phineas told them. He looked around and saw that they were at the bottom of the chasm. He and Ferb started walking away as he added,

"C'mon! We have to find a way back inside the castle. We already have a plan so if we-" They both stopped. They abruptly turned around and saw the group looking at them with sad faces. Phineas raised his brow,

"Well? You comin'?" Perry sighed,

"Phineas, we're not going back."

"What!?"

"It's too dangerous. I don't want those things killing you! It's their fight, guys-"

"We have to help them! They're going to die, Perry!", Phineas screamed.

"It's not our problem! Sometimes it's okay to leave others behind-", Candace said.

"Yeah, like when Candace-2 abandoned us to the Normbots.", he snapped. Candace and Perry's face flushed as they looked away in guilt. Doofenshmirtz snickered,

"He's got you there."

"And let's not forget about the other Doofenhshmirtz, Heinz.", Candace reminded. The scientists face reddened and he scowled.

"She might have abandoned us...", Phineas retold,"But she came back." The group hesitated for a moment,

"They helped us, we help them.", Ferb concluded. Isabella walked up to the two boys and stood by their side. Perry and Candace smiled,

"You're right.", Perry said. Candace ruffled both their heads,

"I still think this is a bad idea, but I'm not going to let you fight this alone." Phineas grinned,

"Alright! Okay, how did you guys get in?"

"There was a rock that was hiding a lever that- Doof? Aren't you coming?", Candace asked. Dr.D's eyes narrowed,

"Are you kidding? No way am I going back in that wretched place!"

"But you have to help us!", the boy cried as he ran toward the evil doctor. Perry blocked Phineas with his arm and locked his gaze on his nemesis,

"Let him go. If he wants to be selfish, then that's his choice.", Doofenshmirtz nodded,"Make sure you leave the portal open for us.", Perry added coldly.

"I will, I will. You go and have fun with the Skoores. Sayonara, Perry the Platy-I mean everyone." He turned his back on the group and opened the box. His eyes widened,

"Ahem.", He motioned his hand towards Phineas and Perry lowered his hand. The boy walked up to the German man as he told him,

"The remote?" Phineas couldn't believe that Doofenshmirtz was just going to abandon them; he thought he wasn't that such of a bad guy. He sighed as he took the green portal machine from his pocket. Phineas almost gave it to him until he recoiled back and said,

"It was nice knowing you, Dr.D.", He reached out his hand for a shake and he smiled. Doofenshmirtz would've yanked the remote out of the child's hand; walking away without a word. But for some reason, he couldn't stop staring at him. Throughout this entire adventure, he had created a strong hatred with Candace, hating his nemesis even more for bringing him along, and being on edge with his other dimension daughter's husband. But through all the circumstances, they stayed with him. They never made him felt invisible, sure they argued, but they never ignored him. When they were in trouble, they never suggested leaving him to perish. For the first time in his life, Doofenshmirtz didn't feel like he was abandoned,

_So this is what love feels like. _He would always think that when his daughter hugged him. Perry felt like family in a way; only because he was there for him. Even if they were enemies. Doof stared into Phineas's eyes. He saw that he needed him. Phineas didn't think he was a failure, or just a chew toy for everyone to hate. Phineas saw use in him, he saw his heart and how cracked it was. In a way, the boy understood him. Doofenshmirtz pushed his thoughts aside and shook his hand. Phineas's smiled disappeared and he gave him the remote. Perry gave Heinz a glare, but ran towards the secret entrance with the group. Leaving the evil scientist alone, once again.

* * *

The group managed to quietly sneak inside as they watched the Skoore's whispering to one another in the Grand Hall. They suddenly were distracted by the arousing grunts of Vanessa and Jack being dragged in by the guards. The Skoore king grinned and the group held their breath as they watched anxiously. The couple was beaten and bruised to the point where they couldn't stand on their own two feet. They were attired in ripped white loin cloth that was already stained in fresh blood. A patch of the fluid matted onto Jack's hair; it shined immensely as he croaked out,

"Bored yet?" The Skoore guard smacked him hard in the head. Vanessa cried out to him, but it came out as a screech. Her strap on her dress fell down her shoulder as the Skoore grasped her tightly.

"Watch your mouth, your highness.", the king teased,"Or else you'll suffer watching your wife die right before your very eyes!" Jack bit his lip.

"Now then, shall we start this execution?"

"Hang 'em!"

"Shoot 'em!"

"Slit their throats and feed him to the birds!", they all cried out. The group shifted their eyes nervously and continued watching,

"No, no. I have a very special execution for these two." The king snapped his fingers and the mud pit again started to rise. The Mud Monster's red eyes beamed as the Skoore king began his proclamation,

"King Jack Cornelius Malitiae, and Queen Vanessa Idris Doofenshmirtz. You both have been sentenced to death. For your crimes against our species and the destruction of our humble lifestyle-"

"_Our _crimes!? You oozing sore of depravity!", Vanessa croaked out with a scream,"You destroyed our homes, killed god knows how many innocent lives. And yet you sit there proudly saying how we are the ones causing destruction!"

"If all you're going to do is complain, then I guess we should just begin.", He told her rubbing his knuckles. He snapped his fingers once more and the Skoore started pushing them towards the oozing creature. It's skin bubbled repeatedly, becoming louder and louder as they approached it. Vanessa and Jack were to weak to resist, it was all over. A drop of mud flicked on her nose as she winced in fear. And then, the arrow came.

The Skoore pushing her fell to the ground like a sack full of potatoes. The arrow ran right through his skull, the blade dipped in fresh blood. The couple and the clan of monsters curiously looked back and saw Phineas standing proudly next to his brother, with a bow held tightly in his fists. Jack and Vanessa's eyes widened,

_No._

"Back for more, eh?", The king called to them challengingly,"Get them!" One by one the Skoores inched towards the high balcony.

"Now!", Phineas cried. The rock pillar that hid them protectively from view started to shake. Perry, Candace, and Isabella grunted as they used all of their strength to push back the stone. In seconds, it fell to the ground, making the unsuspecting Skoore cry out in fear. They quickly backed away, only having five off them being squashed by bugs under the rock. The Skoore king yelled with rage,

"Kill them!" They rushed up the steps and the group ran into an unguarded room,

"Alright, Ferb, Izzy, and I will fight off these Skoores. While you two free Vanessa and Jack.", Phineas ordered them. Candace gave her brother a worried look,

"I don't know about this. Maybe we should fight them off while you guys go free them.", she suggested.

"Yea and let the Skoore King kill them when he has the chance.", Perry told her with a frown. Candace shuddered at the thought. She looked at her brothers carefully and saw for the first time, the scars and cuts on their faces.

_They've been through so much.,_ Candace thought. Though they smiled at her, with eyes gleaming with the need to fight. Her conscious would never forgive her, but she reluctantly nodded,

"Okay. Go." They left each other as they followed the plan. Isabella quickly grabbed out a dagger and flung it at one of the Skoores. It impacted into it's back and it fell to the ground. Isabella squealed with excitement. Ferb gave her a thumbs up as Phineas cried,

"Nice aim!"

"Keep that in mind, there's more coming!", she cried. Phineas pulled out his gun and shot it at the creatures. One by one, they fell down dead. Ferb ducked their attacks easily and kicked each one in the face. Meanwhile, Candace and Perry fought their way down towards the center of the chamber. Vanessa and Jack tried their best to move, but each step created a large amount of pain for neither of them to bare. They quickly ran to them and started loosening their straps.

"What are you doing here!? You're going to get killed!", Jack hissed in the teenager's ear.

"We don't leave anyone behind. You helped us, so we're going to return the favor.", Candace replied with a wink. Jack smiled at her response. Vanessa looked around the castle with a puzzled look,

"Where's Dad-I mean Doofenshmirtz?", she swapped quickly, her cheeks blushing. Perry gave her an irritated sigh as he continued unknotting the rope in her clasped fists,

"He left us. I'm not surprised really, he's always been a coward so he would leave me and my family to fight them off." Vanessa shook her head,

"No. He's here, I know he his.", Perry raised his eyebrow skeptically,

"Vanessa he's gone. He took the remote and made a portal back to our dimension." He untied the last knot and Vanessa was free. She rubbed her rope marks on her wrist as she told him,

"No. He's here, I can feel him. He is my dad after all. Technically." Perry was extremely confused by her statement. He looked around saw his nemesis nowhere in sight. He shrugged and the four of them headed towards the balcony to help the kids in their fight. They reached the flight of stairs and they started to climb. Candace was the last to follow. She screamed when a Silver Skoore jumped in front of her and hissed with anger.

"Candace!", Perry cried.

"Go!", she screamed. Perry hardly winced.

"Go!", she cried. Perry hated to leave her, but he had to be reminded that baby birds have to leave the nest someday. Jack nudged him on the shoulder and said,

"It's her fight. Let her do it." Perry narrowed his eyes and the three quickly rushed for the children's aid. Candace knew that the disfigured creature's face wasn't protected. So with her staff, she whacked it across the snout. It winced but stalked up to her, with teeth bared. She whacked him again, though this time with a spear. It howled with pain and she screamed. It's right eye was oozing blood. Candace ran towards the center of the chamber and the Silver Skoore followed. She threw a rock at it's face as she cried,

"Hey ugly! Come and get me!" It roared with anger and it charged at full speed towards her. Candace tried to throw another attack, but he was all to quick. It pushed her hard against the wall, making her staff fall to the floor. It cornered her with sharp metal claws withdrawn. She whimpered as it came nearer to her face. She was defenseless, it seemed like the end. The Silver Skoore suddenly skidded to the side as the blur of a figure pinned it down. Paralyzed with fear, Candace watched with terror as the figure wrestled the Silver Skoore.

She watched as the silhouette pounded on the Skoore's head with something big and round. Candace gathered up her courage and ran over towards the battle. She gasped. The Skoore laid still on the floor as the figure came to her. It was Doofenshmirtz.

"Dr.D?! You came back!" Doofenshmirtz rubbed his neck nervously and looked at the floor,

"Yea...I guess I just wanted to. Y'know, well-" Candace raised her eyebrow,

"You came back for us didn't you?"

"What! No! I came back for...for Vanessa! Yea, like I said, no one messes with my baby-" He stopped and saw Candace smirking at him with her arms crossed,

"Heinz..." Doofenshmirtz rubbed his arm and told her sheepishly,

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Candace folded her arms and smirked again. Her smile suddenly disappeared and her face struck with horror,

"Dr.D look out!"

"What? The Skoores are up there."

"No, behind you!" Doofenshmirtz spun around and saw the Silver Skoore growling menacingly with claws ready to slash his head open. Doofenshmirtz screamed as Candace got her knife out and flung it towards the Skoore's wide open mouth. It went down it's lung and it gagged for air. The Silver Skoore collapsed to the ground, choking and wheezing. Doofenshmirtz panted heavily as he looked at the teenager before him. She smiled,

"I guess we can call it even Stephens. What do ya say?" Candace struck her hand out for a shake.

_Again with the hand shakes., _he thought. But Doof smiled slightly and told her,

"Y'know it's already stressful enough to fight Perry the Platypus everyday. I think it's time to call truce." He grasped her hand firmly and they both shook.

"Dr.D! You came back!", Phineas cried from the balcony as the group watched with a smile. The entire Skoore clan were all dead, covering the entire floor with bodies. Doofenshmirtz shrugged,

"The tri-state area can be boring, sometimes. This is probably the only adventure that's ever going to happen to me, so what the heck."

"And you being cutified and taken by Mitch wasn't enough.", Perry stated to him with a smirk. The group laughed at his comment. Jack and Vanessa had no idea what that meant, but they laughed any. The rest of them made their way down towards the chamber as Jack told everyone,

"Alright, now that we have those pests taken care of, I guess we'll-", Jack stopped and his eyes widened. Vanessa worriedly looked at her husband,

"Jack what's-"

"Sh!", he cut her off with a wave of his hand and she fell silent. Insane laughter filled the room again, followed by hisses and growls. Candace held her brothers protectively as the group back away. The voice of the Skoore king echoed off the walls,

"Foolish humans. You really think you have a chance against me and my army. We shall see how it all ends from here." He appeared in the doorway, with Silver Skoore emerging behind him. The children whimpered as Perry shielded his body against them. The evil creatures started moving in on them as Jack whispered,

"_When I say go, we run._"

"What? Run where?", Candace cried.

"Just trust me!", the young king hissed softly. He snapped both his fingers and his hands inflamed into fire balls. The kids stared at him with wonder.

"Whoa.", Isabella breathed.

"Awesome.", the two stepbrothers awed. Jack hid his hands behind his back as he told the Skoore king,

"Do you really want it to be this way? We can start over, make peace with the humans and Skoore."

"I think that ship has already sailed, Jack. Besides, I sent you a gift of my gratitude already. What was it again? Oh, I remember it being very...misty.", The monster smiled coldly. Jack's eyes flashed with anger as Vanessa cried,

"It was you who sent the fog! How did you do it you abomination of life!"

"I was just experimenting, that's all. However, I did discover that it makes my mud monsters the ability to walk and move around. Now I have a plan to destroy your entire valley. Death by fog, or drowning in mud? Either way, you're finished!", The Skoore King yelled. The two fire balls grew bigger as the evil monster sniffed the air curiously.

"Now! Go!", Jack cried as the group ran towards the doorway. The Silver Skoore charged as Jack balanced the fire in his hands. He hacked some spit in his mouth and blew the fire towards the Skoore. The flames surrounded them like a wall, burning immensely from the floor. Some Skoore screamed as the flames caught on their faces, catching them on fire. The Skoore king raged with his fists flying in the air as his robes caught on fire. Jack ran towards the group and came across them looking at a closed door. He gasped when he expected it on a closer look.

The white fog slowly drifted from the door's crack. A rusty pipe was inserted into the top of the door. The pipe stretched on down from the right and the group followed it curiously. It ended at a huge open way, with the walls piled with stones trying to keep it up and balanced. The end of the pipe spewed out the fog, emptying it in the already foggy area. Vanessa narrowed her brow,

"So this is how they're doing it." The sound of cheering came from the Skoores as Jack cried out,

"The fire's burned out!", he stared at the pipe and his eyes widened,"Everyone get your masks on." No one needed to be told twice about being protected from the poisonous gas. Jack ripped two long, thick lengths of fabric from his shirt and tied one over his mouth and nose. He gave the other to Vanessa,

"I don't think those will do much help.", Doofenshmirtz told them with his voice sounding muffled.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out.", Jack told him. The group then ran outside and found themselves in the fog. The outline of the jungle told them that the fog had already found it's way for the plants and animals to kill. Phineas tripped to the ground and the lobster-claw grappling hook that Serena gave him slipped out of his pocket. His eyes widened and he gasped. He looked back at the cave's entrance and saw that the doorway didn't look very secure. A fairly big rock was squeezed between a slanted stone and a bigger stone that moved inch by inch. That special rock was the only thing keeping the doorway from collapsing and barricading the Skoore's inside. An idea lit up in the young inventor's head.

"You guys! I have an idea!", he exclaimed.

"Really? Lay it on us.", Candace told him. Phineas took the grappling claw and aimed it at the rock. He pressed the button and the claw extended onto the stone. It grasped it tightly in it's claw fingers. Realizing what he was doing, Vanessa told him,

"Phineas, they'll find another way out. It'll buy us some time but they'll still come after us."

"Not unless they're dead.", Perry said. The group looked at him curiously and he picked a rock up from the ground. With precise aim, he threw the rock at the end of the pipe. It dented into the metal and it twisted inward towards the chamber. The fog began filling up the room. The sound of horrific cries echoed across the walls as Phineas started tugging on the thick coil,

"Help! It won't budge!", Ferb and Isabella quickly grabbed it and started pulling with all their strength. In no time, everyone joined in, digging their heels against the hard ground. The rock slowly started sliding out of it's place. Surprised screeches from the Skoore's implied that they were caught off guard by the fog. The Skoore King dropped his staff in anger and bellowed loudly. The group continued tugging on the coil.

"Al-most there.", Phineas grunted through his teeth. The group moved back one foot in sync. And then another foot. They pulled harder and harder, until...The rock finally slipped out and the group collided into each to the ground. One by one, the rocks fell, making the Skoores crying in fear. The rocks instantly made a wall from the entrance. Barricading them all inside, with the fog slowly killing them all one by one. When the rumble stopped and the cries of the monsters slowly started dying out, the group got to their feet and stared at what they had done. Phineas grinned from ear to ear,

"We did it!" The group cheered enthusiastically, knowing that they have finally defeated the Skoore. Vanessa hugged Jack tightly as tears streamed down her face,

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we did it after all these years!", she cried with joy. Perry clung to Phineas's back and started ruffling his hair with a huge grin on his face,

"Phineas, you're a genius! I love you so much, that was just brilliant!", he screamed. Phineas chuckled,

"It was nothing really."

"Nothing? We could've been dead!", Candace cried while hugging her brother. Everyone had never been more happier. Nothing else could go wrong. Ferb smiled with joy, but he then stopped and stared at the wall. Something caught his eye and he walked over. While everyone else was cheering, Phineas noticed his brother walking away,

"Hey Ferb, where are ya going?", he asked with his eyebrow raised. Ferb said nothing as he came to the wall. The group followed him curiously as Doofenshmirtz asked,

"What is he looking at?" Phineas shrugged as he saw Ferb staring at the ground. The group came to him as Isabella asked,

"What is it Ferb?" Ferb responded by pointing his finger at the bottom of the wall. Brown, murky liquid was leaking out of the stone. It was mud. A growl was heard from behind the group. They turned their heads slightly and saw a Mud Monster looking at them. With another one standing by his side.

* * *

**A/N**

**Whew! Long chapter...  
**

**Okay, we're almost done guys. Only 3 more chapters to go!  
**

**Now you'll have to suffer to wait what happens next...  
**


	20. Mud Monster Chase

"Don't...Move.", Jack hissed to them. It's red eyes beamed as the group watched anxiously, wondering what the creature would do next. The Mud Monsters both stalked their way into the jungle, leaving a trail of their substance behind. The group led out a breath of relief,

"Where are they going?", Candace asked. Jack rubbed his chin,

"It appears to be that the fog is making them stronger; giving them more abilities to move and attack."

"So that means...", Phineas started to realize as his eyes widened. Vanessa yanked on her husband's shirt as she screamed,

"They're going to kill everybody in the valley! That force field won't penetrate them, Jack! They'll walk right through it." The group followed the mud trail to the perimeter of the forest and the dessert.

"How many do you think there are?", Perry asked.

"I don't know. But there's more than one." Vanessa quietly started sobbing inside Jack's torn cotton shirt. Doofenshmirtz took pity on her and thought,

"Okay, let's think for a second. They're just mud, right? There has to be something that stops mud from expanding, I guess."

"They're creatures though, Heinz.", Perry told him, "You just don't expect them to die that easily."

"No, wait.", Phineas pondered,"Dr.D might be on to something. Ferb, do you know anything that can stop mud from getting bigger?" Ferb thought long and hard for a reply. He snapped his fingers and told his step-brother,

"Sunlight! Won't the sun harden them?", he said squinting into the sky.

"Yea, but it usually takes a couple of hours for mud to do that. Maybe even days!", Phineas cried.

"Not unless we can stop them.", Jack thought.

"Yea, but how are we going to do that genius?", Doofenshmirtz remarked. Jack picked a stick from the ground and started tracing his plan along the lines of the sand. He started sketching two griffins flying towards a castle as he explained,

"Here's what we'll do. Four of us will fly back to the castle and get rope to catch the Mud Monsters with; if we tie them down, then the sun will do the rest of the work when they're stable."

"Only one problem though.", Phineas realized,"The fog is too thick for sunlight to pass through." Vanessa then took a twig and added to the king's written plan,

"Then we'll lead the Mud Monsters back here. And I think...I just know how to do it.", Her finished sketch showed two Herbo Beasts being chased by the revolting creatures. Isabella looked at her drawings while scratching her chin,

"What are those things?", she pointed at the two Herbo Beasts.

"Herbo Beasts. They're grass creatures, but it'll take too long to explain.", Jack told her, responding. Perry crackled his knuckles and ready to fight,

"Okay, get the rope, trap the Herbo Beasts, and save the valley. I'm in." Doofenshmirtz shook his head violently and back away,

"Now this is where I draw the line! I've had it with this dimension, I'm not going to fight any more monsters.", he took the power source out of his pocket,"I'm going back to my dimension and that's final." Candace's brow narrowed,

"I can't believe you're leaving...again!" The scientist turned from her and muttered,

"I make my own decisions and go by my own rules." Vanessa came to him and pleaded,

"C'mon, Dad-Er, Doofenshmirtz. We need all of you to help save our kingdom!", She suddenly grasped his hand and he froze,"Please." Heinz looked at her and saw the pleading gleam she had in her eyes. Good memories started flowing within him, though the doctor resisted the urge to help his other dimension daughter. His heart ached when he ripped his hand away,

"Nope. I think I had enough life-threatening adventures for one day.", Doof started walking away from the group,"Thank you and curse you Perry the Platypus!" Vanessa was caught by Jack's hand as he told her,

"Forget him. He's not coming back." Perry rolled his eyes and was amused at what was happening,

"Just give it a few seconds." Doofenshmirtz suddenly stopped as Perry started counting down with his fingers,

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One." Dr.D came back in a sprint to the group and sputtered out,

"Alright, alright, I'll help! I can't take anymore of this guilt!" His cry startled Vanessa but she pushed the matter aside and was ready to save her kingdom.

"Great. Let's hope all of us can fit on the Beast. I don't think it's gone back too far." And with that, the group headed towards the jungle. Perry gave his nemesis a hard smug as the doctor scowled before him.

* * *

The Mud Monsters stalked vigorously among the foggy depths of the poisoned jungle. Five of them sprinted in a group together with feet forming in the back of their bodies and teeth growing sharper each minute passed. One snarled at the other and clawed it's face with it's brand new set of mud claws. The cry of pain shook from the injured monster; before he started attacking his predator, the biggest one with horns growing on the sides of his head growled loudly to indicate to continue the mission their masters created them to do.

They suddenly stopped when they started hearing faint rustles erupting behind them. The Mud Monsters turned and gazed beyond the thick wisps of the deadly gas. The silhouette of the creature walked to them; the mud creatures opened their black mouths and licked their teeth. The creature then appeared only a few feet away; revealing the Herbo Beast promptly in a taunting stance. Candace and Perry were riding on the Beast as their hearts pounded loudly in their chests. Candace reached for the platypus's webbed hand and whispered,

"This won't turn out well.", Perry squeezed her shaking palm and said through his mask,

"It's going to be okay.", Perry gazed into her eyes,"Trust me." Though he couldn't see it, Candace smiled at him. The Herbo Beast growled and the Mud Monsters curiously circled it's prey. The agent slipped a stone through the teenager's fingers and she sighed deeply. She gathered her courage and threw the rock right into the Mud Monster's face. It yanked it's head back and screamed a terrible screech. His companions bared their teeth and hissed before the Herbo Beast. Candace held her breath when the Beast bellowed before the creatures. The Beast clawed the monster's cheek right when Perry steered it around and fled the fog. In minutes, the Mud Monsters chased after them.

Up above, three griffins hovered above the jungle with the rest of the group watching down below. Candace and Perry were making their runaway to the dessert when Jack watched them intently,

"And there they go.", Vanessa tugged protectively on the grappling ropes and nets in her lap. Phineas and Isabella sat side by side on their griffin with eyes gleaming at each other. Doof slung the grappling rope over his shoulder with Ferb controlling the mighty beast. The king readjusted his mask and cried,

"Now!" All at once, the three griffins dived towards the group of Mud Monsters chasing the helpless Herbo Beast over the jungle's perimeter. The beast managed to arrive in the outskirts of the desert; completely unharmed but scared half to death. The Mud Monsters bared their teeth and growled at their victim; the Herbo Beast backed away with a roar. But as soon as their mud feet touched the sand, they cried in pain and shock. The heat suddenly cracked their skin, but not enough for them to notice. As they drew nearer, Candace and Perry watched the sky and found the three griffins swiftly diving down towards where they were standing.

Vanessa and Jack's griffin swooped right above the Monster's heads and they cried with rage. Vanessa loaded the grappling rope in a shooting barrel and shot down at the carnivorous animal. The rope basically strapped itself onto the back of the Mud Monster, pushing him to the ground to stay stable. The hook somehow locked tightly into the sand as Vanessa fired another rope at the Monster. It struggled to break free, but the ropes were impossibly unable to break. The Mud Monsters saw what was happening to their poor leader and scattered like mad back to the jungle. Jack landed the griffin as pointed to the frantic creatures, shouting,

"Go after them! The fog won't stay forever so trap them, then kill them!" The group responded by chasing after the Mud Monsters. Candace and Perry rushed towards Jack as he took out his gun and ended the life of the struggling Mud Monster. Perry's mouth was wide as he stared gaping at the dead corpse of the creature,

"How is this even possible? I'm not complaining or anything here, but it should have been able to break free.", Perry cried. Jack put the gun away as he glared at the platypus with his patience running thin,

"Why do you people have to question everything? The reason the ropes are like that is because I made them like that!" The ropes suddenly pulled away from the creature's cracked body; levitating itself into Jack's hands,"I thought by now you would see that I'm not at all ordinary.", he lastly remarked. Candace looked at her pet with her arms crossed,

"He's got a point ya know.", Perry rubbed his temple tiredly and mumbled,

"I can't wait to go home. It at least makes more sense there than it does here." Candace chuckled as the two got back on the Herbo Beast. Jack and Vanessa were already in the sky when the second Mud Monster was driven down into the sand. Ferb gave a thumbs up to the queen at his accomplishment as Vanessa muttered,

"Two down. Three to go." Back in the jungle, Phineas and Isabella were following the stowaway Mud Monster deep in the fog ridden patch of trees. The griffin hovered over it; the fog was starting to clear, but it was still too thick to see through. Phineas put together a plan to get the Mud Monster back to the desert as Isabella asked worriedly,

"Now what?", she held onto the rope cannon tightly when Phineas snapped his fingers. He steered the griffin far in front over the Mud Monster who was heading his way towards the kingdom. Isabella questionably raised her eyebrows at her friend as she asked,

"What are you doing?"

"We're going in. We're gonna have to scare it in order to lead it back to the desert.", he replied. Isabella frowned,

"Are you sure that's a good ide-AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Phineas plummeted the griffin towards the beast before she could finish her sentence. The crow of the griffin startled the Monster as it skidded it's feet into the dirt. It tried to claw at the bird, but it instead got pushed on it's back by the griffin's wing.

"Careful Phineas!", Isabella cried as she held onto her love's back for dear life. did reads didn't answer as he shot the rope cannon at the growling monster below. The grappling rope tugged on the Monster's neck and pulled it to the ground.

"Yes!", Phineas cried with success. Suddenly, their griffin dived towards the ground. The two meticulously held onto each other when the griffin struggled to stand against the ground. It gave out a peculiar growl as Phineas worriedly patted the beast's fur,

"What's wrong boy?", Isabella jumped off it's back and examined it's face.

"Oh no!", she cried. Phineas quickly slid off it's back and rushed towards the girl.

"What! What's wrong!?", Phineas asked anxiously, but the look of the griffin had already answered his question. The griffin's eye were misty and they fluttered to stay open. It's breathing was becoming uneven; Phineas looked at Isabella with worry as she told him,

"The fog's getting to him, Phin. If he stays here any longer he's going to die!" Phineas bit his lip and looked into the bird's eyes.

"Can you still move your wings?", the boy asked. The griffin slowly risen from the ground with a moan. It slowly started spreading it's wings when suddenly another Mud Monster busted in and clobbered the weak griffin to the ground. The children screamed in shock as they watched helplessly as the Mud Monster was biting and scratching the screaming creature.

"No!", Phineas cried. He rushed towards the battle scene but was stopped short with a pull on his arm.

"Phineas, don't!", Isabella screamed,"There's nothing we can do!" Phineas had tears burning his eyes has the horror continued upon them. While the griffin was taking it's last breath, the Mud Monster came and expected the other Monster. The rope had snapped it's neck, ending it's life on the spot. Phineas held back more tears as Isabella came to his ear and whispered,

_Let's go. _Phineas said nothing as he wiped his eyes and quietly followed Isabella out of the patch. A twig snapped underneath their foot and their heart's froze. Sunlight was already cracking through the disappearing fog when the Mud Monster glared it's red eyes upon them.

"Run!", the boy cried. Taking his secret admirer by the hand, the two fled the area with the Mud Monster hot on their trail. They ran with all their might towards the desert to make the monster lead itself to its demise; Phineas suddenly had an idea. He and Isabella skidded their heels and turned right; the Mud Monster growled with rage suddenly. The two turned around and saw the vine creature tugging tightly on the struggling beast.

"C'mon!", Isabella cried as the two started running again. A couple of seconds had passed when the Mud Monster had finally broke free. It's mutated arms and claws cut deeply between the plants and the vine creature screamed in agonizing pain. The other vines released their grip and the now full grown Mud Monster headed after the two children. It emerged through the trees that led to a clearing in the jungle, but no sign of where the two kids have fled. The creature growled impatiently and charged into a pathway. Little did it know that Phineas and Isabella were hiding behind the one of the trees that the monster came through.

"Is it-is it gone?", Izzy breathlessly asked. Phineas looked out in the horizon and sighed,

"Yea, I think it's-", Something heard sprinting towards his right cut him short. They both turned and saw the shadowy figure of the creature coming before them. They started to run once more, but two more creatures started coming in other directions. Phineas and Isabella were trapped. Phineas looked at the ground and saw a perfectly smooth stone dug into the dirt. He frowned and decided that enough was enough.

"Leave us alone!", he cried as he threw the stone at one of the incoming creatures. It flung threw the air and made contact with a simple thud; it also caused out a cry of pain,

"Gah! What the-!?", Curses were heard in German when Izzy and Phineas raised their eyebrows.

"Nice shot, but causing physical pain to him is my job Phineas.", Perry's voice called out. The figures came out of view and revealed to be Herbo Beasts, with two of the group members atop of each one. Doofenshmirtz was plainly seen on the ground; his hands tugging on his gut while spitting curses.

"Ah jeez, I'm really sorry Dr.D. I didn't mean to hit you.", Phineas apologized sincerely as he came to him. Doofenshmirtz scowled at the boy but winced with pain,

"It's fine. Ow.", he hissed through his teeth,"Ow, gah! It'll only be a matter of time until someone stabs a knife in my back." Phineas held out his hand to support him up; the doctor ignored the child and got up slowly on his own. He grunted with pain and stood with his hand rubbing his bruise.

"What are you guys doing here?", Isabella finally asked.

"The griffins aren't immune to the fog, so we had to send them back to their home.", Vanessa explained.

"Fortunately, we happened to stumble upon an entire clan of Herbo Beasts!", Jack added with glee,"Looks like you're not the only one left aren't ya?", he patted the Herbo Beast's back gently and ruffled it's grassy fur.

"So the Mud Monsters are all gone, right?", Candace asked, with raising his hopes a bit.

"Not quite.", Phineas said a little sheepishly,"There's still one more left." Candace groaned,

"Ugh. When will the madness be over?"

"Right now, actually.", Vanessa told her,"We have a plan."

"Lay it on us.", Isabella said anxiously. Vanessa opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of a high growl and rustling leaves cut her off. The group looked ahead and saw the last Mud Monster slowly stalking upon them. Candace gulped and whimpered slightly,

"Heh. Um, wh-what was the plan again?" Phineas and Isabella were slowly back up as Jack nervously chuckled,

"Um, I'll explain on the way.", The Mud Monster gave out a ear piercing screech and charged as Perry screamed,

"Go, go, go!" Him and Candace both lifted Phineas and Isabella onto the creature and the group fled for their lives. The Mud Monster gave out another screech as Isabella asked,

"What's the plan?"

"Now that the fog is nearly gone, the Mud Monster is weak enough to be vulnerable against the force field boundary I mentioned earlier!", Jack responded loudly.

"So what's gonna happen to it when it touches the force field then?", Doofenshmirtz asked suspiciously. Jack grinned mischievously,

"Boom!"

"What!? It's going to explode?!", Phineas shrieked with surprise.

"Yep. It's because some of it's blood contains...", Jack trailed off as he gave Vanessa a sheepish look,"...a bit of gun powder."

"What!?", Vanessa cried,"You didn't tell me you put gun powder in them when we first made them!"

"Well I was just experimenting and I thought it would be kinda neat to see them explode.", He reassured with a weak smile,"Y'know, for fun."

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until we get killed by the explosion! Jack, sometimes I worry about you...", Vanessa exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal, Vanessa! Why do you have to worry so much!?"

"Oh gee...Maybe because there are other people here that we could endanger!", Vanessa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Do you have any other ideas? I'm all ears for them!", Jack yelled, getting a bit irritated with his wife's lack of support.

"Hey! I hate to interrupt your little feud here, but there's a giant bloodthirsty Mud Monster still chasing us until we get the chance to destroy it!", Perry screamed to the both of them. Vanessa and Jack looked at each other silently and discontinued their conversation. Jack sighed heavily as he suddenly halted his Herbo Beast to a complete stop with the rest of them following.

"That was the most awkward conversation I have ever witnessed in my entire life.", Ferb quietly said to Phineas.

"You and me both, bro.", Phineas replied stately.

"This is it. I contacted the other troops to surround the barrier of the kingdom just in case the Mud Monster is still immune to the barrier.", Jack told the rest of the group as he slid of the beast. Candace gave the king a fierce glare as she gritted through her teeth,

"Don't say stuff like that!" Jack shrugged,

"Alright, duck behind these guys,", he directed while patting on the Herbo Beast's grassy fur,"and wait until the coast is clear."

"What for?", Doofenshmirtz asked skeptically.

"Well if you want hot boiling acid mud flying all over your exposed skin, then be my guest.", Jack dryly told him with a tiny curtsy to add to his tease. Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and muttered,

"I have no idea where the other me was at his proposal, but I wouldn't give him my blessing in a million years. Hm, wiseguy."

"Will you stop complaining about it and try not to kill yourself this time.", Perry strictly said as he pulled the doctor behind the beast to a crouching form. Heinz squinted his eyes and jabbed his finger at his nemesis and scowled,

"I don't need your input, Perry the Platypus. Now about you shut that chattering beak of yours before I shut it for you!", He flicked Perry's beak with his fingers and the agent growled,

"Why you little-"

"Hey!", Candace hushed in order for them not to start beating each other,"Can you guys not bicker for five seconds until we can get this over with?" Perry crossed his arms and Doof looked off in the distance with a scowl. Isabella petted the gentle creature as she realized,

"Wait, wouldn't the harmful explosion hurt the Herbo Beasts?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many bombs have fallen on these guys? They're practically invincible to anything!", Vanessa chuckled,"Don't worry Isabella, they'll be just fine." Isabella smiled and returned to petting the stationary creature. Meanwhile, Phineas peered over the Herbo Beasts back and saw that the Mud Monster was nowhere in sight.

"Where did it go?", Phineas gasped. Vanessa and Jack stood at a respectful distance from the beasts as they scanned the area for any sight of it.

"I don't know. It was right behind us a second ago!", Vanessa worriedly told him as she gave her husband a tight squeeze in his hand. Jack grabbed his spear and used the bump of the handle to dug a line only a few inches from where everyone was in position.

"This is where the line of the force field is.", Jack said pointing to the spot. He looked about his surroundings and waited for the monster to appear. Silence and anxiety filled the air as Jack gazed through the jungle and beyond,

_"Where are yo_u.", Jack thought to himself. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his heart pounded roughly in his chest,

"What are you waiting for? Show yourself.", Jack said aloud as he hold the spear ready for a unsuspected attack. Isabella suddenly screamed; Jack had no time to turn around when he felt the Mud Monster jumping onto his stomach and growling right in his face. The spear rolled out of Jack's hands as Vanessa yelped,

"Jack!", She ran to help her husband as the two wrestled farther away from the force field boundary,

"No! Stay there!", he cried while trying to push the weight off of the huge Mud Monster. Mud trickled down his face as he ducked the swipes of the claws and gashes of teeth. Vanessa watched with terror as Jack managed to whack the monster in the face with a thick wooden stick. It growled and jumped off of Jack as he ran to get his spear. Phineas and Ferb jumped over the Herbo Beast in order to help, but were both quickly grabbed by Candace's hand,

"No! I'm not letting you two get hurt again!", she cried.

"But we have to help him! We can't just stand here!", Phineas screamed defensively.

"No! Don't do anything!", Jack cried again. With his spear, Jack tried to lure the creature back to the boundary of the force field. He ran back towards the group, but the creature was too fast for him as it blocked his only means of escaping. The Mud Monster then swiped his claws across Jack's chest and the king yelped in pain.

"Jack!", Phineas cried again. Perry was about to ran to the small battle but Vanessa blocked him with her arm as she told him,

"Don't. I have an idea." She picked up a fairly large rock from the ground and walked over towards the boundary line. Doofenshmirtz peeked over the beasts and raised his eyebrow.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" The Mud Monster had Jack pinned to the ground with his arm dripping with blood from the sharp claws of the monster. Too weak to move, the Mud Monster got near his face and growled victoriously. Suddenly, the rock from Vanessa's hand flew and hit it against it's eye. The Mud Monster looked over at her, with it's red eyes glowing with rage. Tears rolled down the queen's cheeks as she defiantly stood near the mark of the boundary and picked up another rock and threw it again. Realizing what she was doing, Doofenshmirtz got to his feet and cried,

"Vanessa! Get back here, don't do this!" The other rock hit the Mud Monster on the forehead as she turned slowly, looking at the ground,

"I have to. It's the only way.", she responded quietly. She picked up the last rock from the ground and flung it at the irritated monster,

"No!", Heinz cried, but it was too late. The Mud Monster got off of Jack's injured body and was ready to charge at Vanessa.

"Vanessa!", Jack managed to weakly cry out. The Mud Monster growled loudly and ran towards the still teenage girl. Doofenshmirtz jumped over the Herbo Beast as Perry screamed,

"Heinz!" Vanessa squinted her eyes and waited for it to be all over. The Mud Monster was only inches away when it pounced, aiming just for her head. Doof caught her just in time as he pushed himself and her to the side. The rest of the group was too entranced until Perry cried,

"Duck!", He pushed Phineas and Ferb to the ground with Candace and Isabella following. The Mud Monster crossed the force field marking and chortled in surprise. Time soon froze when the jungle rumbled from one of the earth shattering booms that has ever been made, ending the madness once and for all.

* * *

**A/N**

**After a very long hiatus, this chapter is now finally done and over with.  
**

**Some things might be rushed or not make sense, but this is the best climax to top it off with the other climax.  
**

**Only 2 chapters to go, let's hope that it won't take so long next time...  
**


	21. If We ever need You

Doofenshmirtz flashed his eyes open and saw that he and his daughter were both tackled to the ground. Hot, bubbling mud was everywhere from the impact of the explosion; every inch of the jungle entryway was covered in the substance. Vanessa opened her eyes just as Heinz had sat up. She looked down and saw Doofenshmirtz firmly grasping her waist. She looked at him with shock and he gave her a genuine smile. The two got to their feet, just realizing that they were covered from head to toe in mud. Vanessa suddenly gave out a small smile and embraced her other dimension father.

"_Thank you.", _she whispered softly in his ear, tears forming in her eyes.

"I would never let anything happen to you.", Doof told her,"Even if you're technically not my daughter." Vanessa let go and looked around. The fog was nearly gone, giving more sights of the mud caked trees and ground. The Herbo Beasts slowly got to their feet and the rest of the group poked their heads out from the sides. Perry noticed his nemesis standing next to Vanessa and he smiled contently. After all the trouble he had caused and the potential threat of being with his family, Perry had to remember that he Doof had a bit of a soft side rooted inside him. Phineas gasped when he saw the two standing there,

"Dr.D! Vanessa!" The five ran over to them immediately. The boys however tripped and fell face first into the gushy mud, a little over excited about the two surviving. They sat up and laughed at each other for their faces were caked in mud. The group even snickered and giggled at their innocence, even Doofenshmirtz. Phineas grabbed Isabella's arm while she was laughing and pulled her to the ground. She laughed even harder when the mud splashed into her hair and face. The group's enjoyment of their innocence went on for a while until Vanessa was hit with the horrid recollection of what happened moments ago.

"Oh my gosh.", she said with her eyes widening,"Jack!" Her sudden cry cut the group quiet. She ran farther into the jungle and searched everywhere; Vanessa only hoped that nothing serious had happened to her husband. She ran up to a large tree and cried,

"Jack! Where are you!" Jack suddenly dropped down from above and she screamed. He stumbled back first into a puddle of mud.

"Ugh.", he winced in disgust,"What a nasty way to go." He got to his feet and Vanessa collapsed into tears of joy. She sprinted towards him and gave him the biggest hug that she has ever given anybody. Jack's eyes widened as he too embraced his wife,

"Vanessa. I'm so glad you're okay.", he said to her softly. Vanessa noticed that half of his jacket was ripped to shreds, while revealing slight gashes on his stomach and back.

"Oh no. You're hurt, Jack.", Vanessa worriedly told him as she patted the gashes. He shrugged,

"I've been through worse." She smiled as the group finally made their way over,

"Jack! You're okay!", Isabella cried.

"Thanks to you guys. If you never even bothered to save us, I think this entire kingdom would be converted into mud and death.", Jack complimented.

"I'm glad we did.", Perry responded modestly,"I think we owe you for all that you did for us." Jack grinned.

"Yeah, yeah bad guy blew up, we're all alive, blah, blah, blah", Candace went on,"Now can we _please _go home now."

"Yes, now you can go home. We all can." Jack said as he hugged his wife tightly and led the group out of the depths of the jungle. They all could agree that it was over. It was all over.

* * *

The soldiers and guards stood quietly by the border of the jungle. The villagers grew hushed as they heard nothing stir between the soldiers and the vast world beyond them. After the giant boom came from the jungle, they expected to see their heroes to walk out victoriously. But time passed and nothing came out. Serena came up to the captain in the giant boundary of guards and looked out beyond the jungle, waiting for anything. He looked at her gently and softly said,

"It's been ten minutes. We sent out troops to where the sound came from, but there's still too much fog. I don't think they have made it." Serena shook her head violently,

"No!", she cried,"They're not gone! I just know it!" Tears formed in her eyes as she denied every aspect of her leaders and friends being pronounced dead so quickly. The captain grasped her shoulders as he stuttered his response out,

"I know you don't want to believe it, child, but we have to face the truth. They did the noble thing and sacrificed their lives to protect us.", Serena gazed into the captain as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes shifted to the crowd of villagers and saw sudden grief filling their empty silence; they too were assuming the worst.

"What about the foreigners that came here.", she realized,"What happened to those people that they were supposed to take home?" The captain gazed at her sorrowfully and said his words as quiet as a whisper,

"I don't know. I don't think we should know." Serena choked a little as more tears rolled down her face. She placed a hand to her mouth and quietly started to sob. The captain patted her gently on the shoulder as he too softly cried. The rest of the villagers and soldiers knew that all hope was lost. Some of the men took off their hats or helmets to respect the loss of their beloved rulers. The woman started to quietly mourn as the children stared at them, confused and oblivious to the entire situation. The girl with the stuffed rabbit reached for her mother's hand for comfort when she fully understood that the heroes wouldn't be coming home. She rested her head on her mother and looked out to the side. She gasped.

"Mama. What's that over there?", the girl tugged on her mother's sleeve while pointing her finger towards the other side of the kingdom. She saw something exiting the outside barrier of the jungle. But her mother heeded no attention; she sniffled softly and continued to mourn. The little girl gazed at her with pity and looked out at the jungle again. This time, eight figures started entering the large field of the kingdom. They all were caked in mud, hints of blood and scratches were visible, and they all look extremely familiar. The little girl recognized the leader of the group immediately and screamed,

"There they are! Look! It's them! They're alive!" The crowd turned their heads; Serena and the captain faced the wide field and their eyes widened. Jack and Vanessa gave them a wave as Serena let out a scream of surprise,

"Oh my gosh! Vanessa! Jack!", she sprinted towards them; the rest of the kingdom surely followed with the amount of relief washing over them like a turf in the ocean. Serena was one of the many to run over and embrace the young monarchy tightly. Children of all ages were rushing towards them; every one of them were laughing and cheering for their return while hugging by the knees down. Jack and Vanessa could only smile as they let in the love and tender embrace of their kingdom. Meanwhile, the rest of the group watched the reunion from afar and smiled slightly at the happy gathering,

"Wow. They must be pretty awesome rulers to have the entire kingdom turn ecstatic after returning from a small journey.", Phineas noticed.

"I wouldn't say that they aren't pretty awesome.", Candace said proudly,"They did save our butts at least five hundred times."

"And they did give us the power to return home. I'm gonna miss 'em when we have to leave.", Isabella confessed while taking out the protective case that held the key source of going back. Perry folded his arms with a displeasing look on his face,

"Speaking of home..." He turned to look at his owners,

"It's alright, Perry.", Phineas said before the mammal could open his mouth,"We swear we won't tell anybody about your secret." The boy had read his mind perfectly. Ferb, Candace, and Isabella nodded sincerely to confirm their trust. Perry sighed,

"I don't know. There are surveillance cameras all over the house, and if Monogram ever finds out that you know..."

"Perry.", Candace sternly reassured,"We'll try to keep it as low as possible. Just trust us." There was that key word; _Trust. _Trust certainly played a big part in keeping his family close to him at all cost without any conflict. Perry rubbed his neck and smiled,

"I do trust you. And I don't see any other reason to keep anything from you, since I actually always wanted you to know." Ferb rubbed the platypus's head as Phineas grinned with pure joy. Back at the reunion, the little girl noticed the others standing afar and gasped. She tugged on her mother and pointed to them. She looked ahead and raised her eyebrow,

"What are they still doing here?", she informed,"Weren't you supposed to help guide them back home?" Jack and Vanessa turned and saw the rest of the group. He smiled,

"They're the ones who saved us. Without their help, we wouldn't be standing here talking to you all."

"Yea, they were a lot of help.", Vanessa added, though she had a sudden thought,"I wonder..." The crowd was suddenly focused on the gang, who were a little suspicious of their staring,

"Okay, I thought we were going home. What's taking so long?", Doofenshmirtz impatiently said.

"I know you lack patience, Heinz...", Perry told the doctor with a frown, "But their kingdom missed them dearly, so they must come first with the welcoming and all that." Doofenshmirtz sneered,

"I really don't want to put up with your talking, now. I liked it better when I did most of the chattering."

"That's just the problem. You never shut up.", Perry coldly told him.

"Why you little-", Doof began to hiss through his teeth.

"Guys!",Candace snapped before things got out of hand again,"Ahem." The two looked up and saw that the crowd of people had moved almost up close to them. Jack and Vanessa were leading the front as they parted to make room for the little girl to come through. Her rabbit dragged against the grass as she surprisingly came up to Perry. His eyes widened in curiosity and surprise; earlier this very same kingdom was giving him looks of disgust and suspicion. The girl was as tall as the platypus; she met with his eyes and very sweetly said,

"Th-thank you." Perry crossed his arms; he smiled gently and laughed slightly,

"Anytime, kid.", He recoiled slightly when he realized he just spoke, but to his surprise the people didn't mind. Some gasped and others were whispering to each other, but they didn't change their modest sincerity. The little girl suddenly hugged him tightly with a slight giggle. Perry gasped in sudden shock, but then he smiled. The warm feeling tingled him all over as he hugged the little girl back. The rest of the group were deeply touched by this moment. Doofenshmirtz was even crying a little. He sniffled softly and Candace turned with a sly grin,

"Dr.D? Are you crying?" The evil scientist glared at her while wiping his wet eyelids.

"No! I'm sweating through my eyes! Both eyes!", Candace and Isabella snickered.

"Like we haven't heard that one before.", Ferb told his step-brother with an eye roll. Phineas chuckled at his brother's snide comment. Someone raised his arm up and he gasped when he heard Jack's voice,

"Let's hear it for Phineas, Ferb and the rest of this amazing group!", the king declared while raising the two boy's arms,"The heroes who saved us, and our valley!" A sudden burst of cheers and applause bellowed from the kingdom's villagers. Their sudden cries placed a smile on the boys faces; they were declared heroes. The rest of the gang grinned from the amount of praise that they were given. Suddenly, the sea of people came over them and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were lifted from their feet. The humongous crowd of people started leading them back to the castle with endless cheers. It was soon time for them to say farewell.

* * *

In the castle, the group changed out of their field attire but realized that they looked like a complete mess. Blood, mud, and other types of injuries were covered from head to toe on almost everybody,

"If people see us like this, they're going to think that we just came out of bloody World War II!", Doofenshmirtz cried as he rubbed the bruises on his arm. Jack thought about it for a moment. He snapped his fingers and exclaimed,

"I can quickly heal you and Vanessa could clean you all up so your family won't question."

"How long will that take?", Candace asked impatiently.

"Might take an hour, maybe two. Depending on how bad the injuries are.", Jack answered.

"It won't...hurt will it?", Phineas asked cautiously as he urged himself not to touch his whipped back.

"Of course not!", Vanessa reassuringly said,"It might tingle, but it'll only take a few seconds."

"See, watch!", Jack demonstrated as he took his wife's hand and slowly swiped his palm over a slight scratch. A faint blue light glowed from his palm as the scratch slowly disappeared in seconds. She showed her hand and the group awed. Candace roughly sighed,

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." It took over an hour and a half, but after everyone was bathed, magically healed, and was changed back into their trademark attire, they looked like brand new. The group looked spotless, almost looking like how they looked when they first entered the dimension. The young monarchy had also changed; Jack attired a loose fleece shirt with black overalls while Vanessa attired long red pants and a skin tight yellow top. After everything was taken care of, Jack and Vanessa led the group out into the big open field. The villagers watched quietly above on the castle grounds as Jack said,

"Before you all leave, we both want to suggest an offer to you." Vanessa pulled out something small from her pocket. It was two small wooden doves, each with a small diamond eye inserted onto one side.

"Cute! Um, why are you giving us these?", Candace asked.

"Well, we thought hard about this, but I think it's a very awesome gift to give you guys for all you done for us.", Vanessa began,"Your brothers and Jack turned these into dimension remotes! All the power that's stored into the little doves is set to open a portal back here."

"What we're trying to say is...", Jack added,"We like you to come back sometime." Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella gasped and smiled sweetly at the rest of the group,

"What!Why would we come back here? Er, don't take that the wrong way but why do you want us to come back?", Candace exclaimed, her face turning red.

"Yea, not to be rude but I almost died out there!", Doofenshmirtz cried while jabbing his finger towards the jungle.

"You guys are completely wonderful, all of you.", Jack narrowed his eyes,"Including you Doof." Perry scoffed but kept his beak shut.

"We thought that it would be nice if you could come back to help us again.", Vanessa informed with a smile,"If we ever need you, the doves will vibrate and open a portal." She pointed at the trinket's open beak which would open the dimension portal. The kids were practically on their knees,

"Can we go! Please, please, please?!", they all begged. Perry chuckled,

"I'm fine with it. I might not be able to come along all the time, but if it means spending more time with the boys then I'm all for it!", The platypus playfully rubbed his owner's heads as they grinned ecstatically. Candace sighed heavily,

"I don't know...", she frowned suddenly and cried,"Don't you two already cause enough trouble with your contraptions and inventions you build everyday?" Phineas shrugged,

"More adventures means more fun."

"You _all _don't have to come back. It was just a nice suggestion.", Jack told them,"Doof, what about you?" The scientist rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He looked at Vanessa, who's eyes gleamed in the sunlight. Good memories recollected as Doofenshmirtz decided,

"What about me? I've almost been clawed, bruised, bit, and cut to my very aching bones! Almost everything wanted to hurt and kill me, and now I have a platypus that won't shut up! You wanna know about me...!?" The group stared at him, a little afraid of what he was about to say. Perry growled; Heinz lowered his finger and his red face softened back to his skin color. He sheepishly rubbed his neck and mumbled,

"I guess, I can come back from time to time. But I'm only doing it because of one thing."

"Which is what?", Phineas asked curiously. Doofenshmirtz gave Vanessa a gentle smile and she blushed slightly. He suddenly frowned and faced the boy,

"I don't think it's any of your business, kid.", he scolded. Phineas looked at Ferb; he merely shrugged. Vanessa then gave the two doves to Phineas and Doofenshmirtz.

"If you don't want to come back, then consider it a thank you gift." Jack reached for the queen's hand and squeezed it tightly,

"Why don't you do the honor, boys. Just push on the eye and the portal will open.", Phineas and Ferb aimed the dove's beak out to the far right, and with a swift finger, Ferb pushed gently down on the eye. In seconds, the beak of the dove shot out a beam of light. It then revealed a green swirling portal that opened before them, tempting them to walk through. The group gave their final goodbyes; off in the distance, the villagers were waving. Jack pulled Vanessa closer to him as they waved their final farewell with a smile. All at once, the group walked through the portal, and completely vanished from the extraordinary dimension.

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy endings are always the best endings. But we still have one more chapter to go...**


	22. There's No Place like Home

The portal leaked opened and the group walked through. They looked at their surroundings and saw that they were in Danville Park; it was bringing back the memories of their last dimension travel. Phineas grinned from ear to ear,

"Y'know what they say, there's no place like home." Doofenshmirtz grumbled,

"I actually found the other dimension more exciting, but a tri-state area still needs a good dictatorship."

"They don't need one when I'm around.", Perry told him coldly. The group laughed at his comment, except for Doofenshmirtz. Phineas chuckled softly as he stared at the wooden dove in his hand. Vanessa and Jack wanted them to help, to fight off whatever evil that there was to encounter. Summer wasn't just going to be about having fun and going on adventures. It was going to be about facing the challenges of growing up and knowing that everything won't be as innocent as he thinks it will be. And being courageous for the ones you love. Phineas tucked the dove in his pocket and said to Doofenshmirtz,

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then.", Heinz smiled slightly,

"Until they need us to kill a demon, then I'll see you around, kid.", he lowered his voice to a whisper,"Tell your sister she needs to slow down and stop being so crazy." Phineas and Ferb giggled,

"I heard that.", Candace sternly hissed, though she did it with a small grin. Perry however narrowed his eyes at his nemesis,

"Alright, alright, before we go I have to say something, Doof." Dr.D grumbled,

"Ugh. Great, now I have to suffer with your constant chatter. You can do it later, Perry the-"

"I'm saying it now.", he interrupted,"Doof, now that you know about my family, I have to set restrictions and I will keep a close eye on you." Doofenshmirtz tapped his toe impatiently,

"If you ever hurt or harm anyone of them,", the platypus exclaimed jabbing his arms towards the children,"I will hunt you down and-"

"Take it easy, Perry.", Phineas said worriedly. Perry held a finger up to silence him as he continued,

"Well, you get the idea. However it is abnormal for me to say this but-"

"Wait, don't tell me.", Heinz cried,"I'll hunt you down and beat you to a pulp, blah blah blah, I'll keep doing it until both your legs are broken and-"

"Thank you.", The doctor's eyes went wide,

"Excuse me?" Everyone's head tilted in confusion,

"Thank you.", Perry repeated,"I can't believe I'm saying this but, without your help, I think I would've lost them. And I honor you for that." Candace smiled softly,

"Yea, thanks." Doofenshmirtz's face was still wide with shock, but deep down he felt touched.

"You're not such a bad guy, Dr.D.", Isabella told him. Doofenshmirtz shook his head,

"Don't say that! I have a reputation to keep, I'm an evil scientist!", he started to back away,"I'm not a good guy, and just to prove it I'm going back to the second dimension and try to convince my other me to help take over the tri-state area." Perry's eyes narrowed and he chased after him into the city. But before he did so, he turned and winked at them. Candace, Phineas, and Ferb waved goodbye,

_We'll keep your secret, we promise., _Those words echoed in his head as he watched the group turning to go. He called out,

"Boys!" The stepbrothers turned their heads,

"Try not to drive your sister crazy.", he smiled and headed after Doofenshmirtz to finish his mission. The blue sky shone brightly as the group walked on towards the suburbs,

"Yea, don't drive me crazy.", Candace teased with a nudge on their shoulders. They chuckled while Isabella stopped in mid-step with her eyes wide,

"Uh guys. How long have we've been gone?", she asked nervously.

"Um, two days I think.", Phineas replied with realization creeping up on him.

"We've been gone for two days!? I'm surprised the neighborhood hasn't turned upside down looking for us!", Candace cried as the four of them raced home. Minutes passed, and they've made it to the Flynn-Fletcher residence. Isabella turned towards her house as she cried,

"Bye guys, see you later!"

"Bye Izzy!", Phineas called as the three siblings raced through the fence door. They slid open the glass door and made their way towards the kitchen,

"Mom! Mom!", the three cried as they saw their mother stirring the salad. They embraced her tightly and she gasped in surprise,

"Oh mom! We're so sorry!", Phineas exclaimed under her elbow,

"Yea, we'll never scare you like that again!", Ferb cried.

"We missed you so much!", Candace cried to her. Linda raised her brow in confusion and said slowly,

"Missed me?" The children let go of their grip as Phineas exclaimed,

"Well, we've been gone for two days and-"

"Two days? Phineas, it's only been two seconds, I just saw you outside with Isabella."

"Two seconds?", Candace cried. She peered outside the window and saw the Other-Dimension-inator still standing outside. She grinned with glee and dragged on her mother's arm again,

"It's still here!", Candace screamed as she grabbed the salad bowl and spoon out her hand's and pushed her out the door. She slammed the back door open and presented,

"See! Tell me you don't see a dimension portal machine." Linda narrowed her brow and stared at the empty backyard in front of her,

"Alright. I don't see a dimension portal machine in the backyard.", Candace's eyes widened, knowing that she was right. The dimension contraption had disappeared.

"No, no, no! It was right here, I swear!", the teenager cried while pulling on her hair. Linda rubbed her forehead as she told her,

"Candace, didn't we just have a conversation about busting your brothers.", she walked back into the house with a sigh as Phineas and Ferb walked out. Isabella finally appeared in the fence entryway and Phineas cried,

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine.", she wiped the sweat from her forehead,"I went to see if my mom was okay, she said that I looked like I haven't seen her in days."

"Which we haven't.", Phineas remarked.

"But she said it's only been two seconds!"

"This doesn't make any sense!", Candace cried after moping about her umpteenth defeat with the busting,"How can only a few seconds have gone by here, but _two _days have gone by in the other dimension!_"_

"Well if my theories are correct...", the group turned to the young British lad as he pulled a chart out of thin air,"In the 2nd dimension, time runs at the same pace as our does. However, every other dimension has a time gap which holds the space time continuum.", Ferb pointed to two large circles on the large chain of dimensions,"So whenever a second passes in this dimension, a day would pass in the third dimension. So two days there, it's now been at least two seconds here." He pulled the chart away and the gang stared at him with silence.

"I'll buy that.", Phineas said aloud. He tightly grasped the wooden dove in his pocket with hesitation burning in his guts. Isabella noticed and asked curiously,

"Now what do we do?"

"Really? That's your first question?", Candace asked annoyed,"Am I the only one wondering how Ferb pulled a chart out of thin air!?" The two ignored her forth wall joke as Phineas finally pulled out the unique dimension device. He stared at the object carefully and couldn't help but feel puzzled about his decision. A whole other world was open up to them, filled with danger and sights that he and the group had never encountered before. However, he and Doof were given a choice if they wanted to visit frequently or not. Knowing the risks and different atmosphere of the reality, Phineas was afraid of what to expect.

"Phineas?", Isabella asked with concern. Phineas saw his siblings and best friend staring at him, waiting for a reply. The boy then remembered that not expecting the consequences will lead to seizing the day. Phineas held the dove high in the air and smiled slowly,

"All we have to do is wait. Wait, and be ready for the next adventure to embark on." Isabella and Ferb smiled with glee as Candace's eyes widened in shock.

"Phineas, are you crazy!?", she huffed and stalked back inside the house,"You know what? Fine! You three go on ahead and try to get yourselves in danger. There's only so much more busting that I can take in a day!"

"But Candace!", Phineas called after her,"What's wrong with having an adventure?"

"I have one everyday with you two!", Candace cried as she opened the door,"But one day, mister. You two will be so busted!" The door slammed behind her and the children shrugged,

"You really think she won't come with us?", Isabella asked. Phineas shook his head,

"Nah. She's just as protective as Perry is. Candace just denies what we want to do because...", The boy trailed off as he found it hard to come up with a reason why his sister never wanted to engage in their activities.

"She's just Candace.", Ferb answered for him. Phineas nodded with agreement. He rubbed his hands together and exclaimed,

"What are we standing around here for? We still have a day to seize!"

"But the dimension portal is gone. What are we going to do?", Isabella asked her crush. Phineas put a finger to his chin and thought about this. Ferb then whispered into his ear and the inventor's eyes brightened. He raised his eyebrow with temptation at her as he proposed,

"Would you like to see the second dimension, Isabella?" Her eyes widened with excitement,

"But how are we gonna get there without the machine?"

"The machine might be gone.", Ferb held up the blueprint for the contraption,"But we still have it all right here." Phineas grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and instructed Isabella,

"If we get everybody to help, then we can get their faster! Ferb will order the supplies we need, Isabella, you go get the Fireside Girls and Buford and Baljeet. I guess I'll go find Irving and Django if I can reach them.", Ferb and Isabella just stood their grinning with excitement. Phineas was already looking through the phone book with all the neighborhood's numbers inside,

"C'mon! We need everybody to see this, let's go!", Phineas cried again. Isabella squealed with excitement and fled the backyard to search for her troop.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today.", Phineas declared triumphantly.

"You had me at Ferb.", his stepbrother replied with delight. The two brothers then continued working to recreate their biggest project of the summer. Those two days might have changed their lives and their friends that day. But it not only changed their perspective of reality before them, but the experiences that go along with it. Secrets were discovered, and memories were regained, but it never was a huge deal to them anymore. They knew now that the adventures that laid ahead would make their everyday lives even more worth living for.

Those adventures made sure that the stepbrothers would always seize the day and beyond.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh my gosh guys! I can't believe I'm done!  
**

**Thank you for everyone for reading this! I apologize for the delays, but I guess they were worth it.**

**And since I have very positive reviews...Ah what the heck! I'm going to continue this as a series! But the next story won't be about the second dimension...yet.  
**

**Thanks again and I'll make sure to create more fanfics that you will all enjoy.  
**


End file.
